El amor sobre todas las cosas
by Montse.k
Summary: Draco esta perdidamente enamorado de herm, ella tambien de el pero Draco se porto muy mal en el pasado podra herm perdonarlo? averiguenlo,LEAN y DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEW POR FIS! COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Hola ninias! bueno me presento soy Montse, bueno este fic lo tenia hace un monton en mi pc y bueno decidí subirlo espero que me dejen muchos pero muchos review.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y Warner.

**Capitulo 1: **

Era una noche estrellada y un chico de 16 años estaba tirado en su cama pensando en como iba a hacer para sacarse de su cabeza a su amor prohibido "_Hermione Granger",_ si la misma que había insultado por 6 años, la misma que le había pegado hace 3 años atrás, esa era la chica que no lo dejaba dormir.

Draco aun no sabia como había llegado a enamorarse de ella pero estaba enamorado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando:

-Draco!- Grito su padre desde el piso de abajo- Draco, ven aquí en este mismo instante- volvió a gritar-

Draco bajo de inmediato las escaleras ya que no le

gustaba pelear con su padre porque luego Lucius se la agarraba con su madre.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Draco de mala gana

-Éste tema no se puede evadir más y lo sabes- replico lucius

-Qué tema?–pregunto Draco sabiendo perfectamente de que hablaba su padre.

-No te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente que este año debes convertirte en Mortifago, el señor oscuro necesita mas ayuda! -Dijo Lucios ya perdiendo la paciencia-Sabes perfectamente que tenemos que terminar con Potter, la comadreja de Weasly, y por supuesto con la sangre-sucia de Granger

-No te quiero escuchar mas ya cállate!- Le grito Draco a su padre al ver como llama a Hermione.

-Pero que te sucede eh?- le pregunto su padre en un tono agresivo y soberbio- Estas defendiendo a esos malditos acaso?

-Por supuesto que no, odio a Potter y a Weasly como no te imaginas!-respondió

-Un momento odias a Potter y a Weasly, pero y la sangre-sucia?- pregunto Lucius con una voz tan calmada que daba miedo

-Lucius entiende no te quiero escuchar mas!- dijo Draco y se marcho a su habitación

Draco no aguantaba mas se quería ir de esa , era un INFIERNO, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue agarrar sus cosas y marcharse de allí, así que agarro su baúl, que dio gracias que ya estaba armado para cuando tuviera que irse a Howarts, su escoba y agarro todos sus ahorros y se dirigió al Callejón Diagon.

* * *

-Buenas noches, quisiera una habitación por favor- dijo Draco con un poco de vergüenza ya que antes ni en broma hubiera pedido _por favor._

-Si la habitación 10- dijo el conserje

-Gra..gracias- dijo el rubio

Draco tenia miedo, y no sabia que hacer cuando su padre se enterara de que no estaba en su habitación lo querría matar, y para colmo se había olvidado de agarrar la llave de la bobeda de la flia. Malfoy, solo tenia su ahorros.

Mientras Draco estaba por abrir la puerta escucho una voz muy familiar...era Hermione!

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Bueno hasta aqui el 1º cap a medida que vallan pasando los caps se iran haciendo mas largos

MUCHOS REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los Personajes perteneces a J.K Rowling y la Warner

Abajo las contestaciones de los reviews!

Capitulo 2:

Draco estaba en su cuarto cuando escucho una vos muy familiar era... HERMIONE!

No lo podía creer Hermione estaba ahí, era casi imposible. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto muy despacio y vio como se alejaba el trío.

-Es imposible, no puedo dejar que me vea, empezaríamos a pelear y Potter y Weasly se meterían y eso definitivamente no me conviene -penso Draco

-Harry, ron espérenme un segundo que agarro mi gorro y bajo- grito desde los escalones de la escalera.

Draco escuchaba que Hermione no encontraba su gorro y decidió que seria el mejor momento para irse, pero para desgracia o suerte de Draco Herm lo vio...

-Qué haces aquí Dra..Malfoy- Pregunto la chica con un tono nervioso

-Y a ti que te importa san...sangre-sucia- respondió con cierta dificultad que Hermione logro notar y esbozo una sonrisa, Draco la miro confundido...

-Tienes razón a mi nunca me va importar lo que tu hagas o dejes de hacer-

dijo mione y se fue casi corriendo con sus amigos

-Sin embargo antes te importaba- dijo Draco con arrogancia

-Eso es tiempo pasado, todo lo que halla echo o dicho el año pasado para mi quedo todo olvidado- dijo Mione y se marcho dejando con la palabra en la boca a Draco

-Al fin bajas, te pusiste a fabricar tu gorro allí arriba- dijo el pelirrojo

-No es que...es que mmm eeh- dijo Hermione se la notaba tremendamente nerviosa y no para de mover un segundo las manos

-Qué paso- pregunto harry en un tono sumamente preocupados

-Draco Malfoy esta aquí- respondió mione

-Y que hace ese hurón aquí?- pregunto ron

-No lo sé pero supongo que nada bueno- dijo Harry

Ya faltaba un día para que el tren para volver a Howarts, Draco estaba acostado pensando en que en 2 días su vida había cambiado radicalmente, se había ido de su casa se arriesgaba a que su padre lo matara si no es que lo hacia el mismo Voldemort, y luego se acordó de Hermione, ella era la razón de todo, la razón por la cual aguantaba a su padre, la razón por la que se había escapado, la razón para vivir (n/a: Que cursi :P).

Draco decidió que ya era hora de que bajara para ir a Howarts solo que cuando abrió la puerta se choco con Hermione de tal forma que quedaron uno pegado con el otro, entre los dos podian sentirse su respiracion, cada vez estaban mas cerca...

-Hermione, que se supone que estas haciendo- pregunto ron con fastidia- Y tu hurón aléjate de Hermione!-

-No me des ordenes Comadreja- dijo Draco arrastrando sus palabras y marchándose rápido de ahí.

-Qué? porque me miras con esa cara- pregunto Hermione con un tono sumamente nervioso

-había estado a punto de besarse con Draco Malfoy?- penso la castaña -Ahí Hermione sácate esas ideas locas de la cabeza por dios!

-Sabes Hermione desde que viste a Malfoy por primera vez en estos dos días estas muy rara eh- dijo ron bajando las escaleras

Ya en la estación, el tren dio el ultimo silbido y se marcho, Draco y Blaise Zabini(n/a: creo que se escribe así), era un chico de ojos azules muy intensos y el pelo azabache, era tés blanca pero no tanto como la de Draco estaban sentados en un compartimento del tren hablando...

-Bueno y que hiciste en estas vacaciones? -pregunto Blaise

-Me escape de mi casa- dijo el rubio con toda naturalidad

-Qué hiciste que?- dijo el moreno

-Me escape- dijo Draco bajando la mirada y la voz

-Si Draco eso lo escuche, Lucius te va a asesinar, un momento porque te escapaste- dijo Blaise razonando

-eh bueno el quería que yo me convirtiera en mortifago- dijo Draco

-Si pero eso te lo viene diciendo desde el año pasado, y sin embargo no te habias escapado- dijo blaise

-Bueno pero ahí algo mas- el rubio se mostraba nervioso y se dirigió hacia la puerta del compartimento para fijarse de que no hubiese nadie..

-Draco ven siéntate y dime que mas ahí- exijio Blaise

-Hermione-

-Otra vez! Draco por favor, se supone que era solo una apuesta- dijo el moreno que se empezaba a exasperar- No me digas que te enamoraste de ella-

-Es tu culpa- sentencio Draco señalándolo

-QUÉ mi culpa?- dijo Blaise

-Si tu culpa si no hubieran inventado esa tonta apuesta, en ningún momento me hubiera enamorado de Hermione-

-Discúlpame Draco pero debo informarte que la apuesta consistía en HACERLE CREER a Granger que tu estabas enamorado, pero NO en enamorarte de ella- dijo blaise , que en cualquier momento iba a perder la paciencia

-Bueno pero que se yo paso, y sabes que es lo peor, ella se entero de la apuesta y nunca mas va a volver a confiar en mi!- dijo Draco

-Buenoo Draco ya fue búscate otra y listo- dijo el moreno sin darle importancia a lo que decía

-No, tengo dos años todavía para reconquistarla!- dijo Draco

-Si tu padre se llegara a dar cuenta de eso, ni te pregunta sobre unirte a las filas de tu ya sabes quien, directamente te llevan para que te marquen, así que te muchisimoo cuidado amigo- dijo Blaise en ese momento entro una nena de 1º año y le dijo a Draco que tenia que ir al compartimento de perfectos.

Cuando Draco entro al compartimento la profesora Mc. gonagall le dio instrucciones que este año deberían hacer guardias en pareja y para que todo fuese justo iban a sortearlas, serán calificados el grupo que mejor lo haga sumara 100 puntos para su casa...

-Bueno ya pueden retirase a sus respectivos compartimento antes de llegar al castillo se les informara respecto a sus parejas- dijo snape y salió del compartimento.

Ron y Hermione volvieron a su compartimento con Harry...

-Qué sucedió, porque esas caras- dijo Harry

-Es que a partir de ahora tendremos que hacer guardias y serán sorteadas- dijo ron

-Sabes que seria lo peor que nos tocase con alguno de Slitherin, eso si seria malo- dijo Hermione tomando asiento al lado de la ventanilla y mirando hacia fuera con melancolía, ella a pesar de que lo negara seguía enamorada de Malfoy, pero todavía no podía perdonar que la halla engañado de esa manera, realmente había pensado que Draco había cambiado pero cuando Parkinson le dijo lo de la apuesta todo su mundo se derrumbó.

**Flash Back **

Hermione caminaba rumbo a la clase de astronomía que era donde había quedado para encontrarse con Draco, pero cuando llego con lo primero que se encontró fue con Parkinson que la estaba esperando...

-Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto Hermione con total arrogancia

-Vengo a decirte la verdad Granger, a ver si de una vez por todas se te cae la venda de los ojos querida- dijo Pansy arrastrando las palabras

-Qué verdad de que hablas Parkinson?- decía Mione confundida de que verdad estaría hablando esa zorra .

-Draco y Blaise jugaron una apuesta, y sabes de que se trataba la apuesta- pregunto Pansy sentándose en un banco y poniendo cara de inocente

-No- Hermione sentía que sus piernas temblaban si era lo que ella estaba pensando no podría soportarlo.

-Draco te tenia que enamorar y luego dejarte tirada como lo que eras una asquerosa y fea sangre-sucia jaja- dijo Pansy destilando veneno con cada palabra

Hermione no comprendía o mejor dicho no quería comprender era imposible que Draco que hubiese hecho eso él con ella no era como con los demás, con ella era la persona más tierna y dulce del mundo  
-Es mentira- Dijo Hermione

-Ah entonces era cierto después de que la apuesta diera por finalizada Draco seguio contigo mmmm me parece que le encanta jugar contigo Granger- dijo Pansy con arrogancia

-Draco no seria capaz de hacer eso, nosotros nos queremos- dijo Mione a medida de que dos lagrimas caían por su rostro

-Si estas tan segura por que lloras? Eh?- dijo Pansy se fue dejando a una Hermione sola y confundida, en ella no cabia la posibilidad de que Draco la halla engañado.

Hermione salió corriendo en busca de Draco todo esto tenia que tener una explicación tenia que tenerla, corrió y corrió hasta que lo vio al lado del lago sentado tirando piedras.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Hermione lo más seria que pudo y aguantándose las lagrimas que querían salir.

-Qué paso?- dijo Draco con una cara de confusión a la vez que intentaba abrazarla, pero ella se soltó de una manera bastante violenta- Qué te pasa Hermione?-

-Es verdad lo de la apuesta- dijo ella que ya no pudo evitar las lagrimas

el la miro confundido

-Quien te lo dijo- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Entonces es verdad, COMO PUDISTE JUGAR CON MIGO DE ESA MANERA Malfoy! –dijo Hermione empezando a gritar

-Cálmate puedo explicártelo enserio- dijo Draco agarrándola suavemente por los hombros pero una vez mas ella se soltó

-Qué me vas a explicar ehh, que caí como una idiota como una estúpida, realmente pense que había cambiado- dijo Hermione mientras mas lagrimas caían por su rostro Draco intento quitárselas pero ella se alejo mas -No te me vuelvas a acercar me escuchaste nunca mas!- dijo Hermione y salió corriendo de allí

Draco no sabia que hacer la estaba perdiendo y para siempre...

**Fin del Flash Back**

En ese momento entro la profesora Mc Gonagall y le dijo a Hermione y a ron que sus parejas eran para ron: Pansy Parkinson y para Hermione: Draco Malfoy

Hermione no sabia que pensar si eso era bueno o malo si estaba feliz o no, no lo sabia lo único que sabia era que otra vez iba a compartir las noches con un Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron al castillo Dumbledore les dio la bienvenida y el sombrero hizo la elección, a las 10:30 debía ir al pasillo de la clase de astronomía, ese luga le traía lindos y horribles recuerdos, siguió caminando hasta llegar al lugar exacto donde debía encontrarse con Draco, en ese momento una sombra se despego de la pared

-Hola Granger tan puntual como siempre – dijo Draco con arrogancia

-Gracias supongo -dijo Hermione apoyándose contra la pared una vez mas se había perdido en los ojos de Draco y ella sabia que una vez que se perdía allí era muy difícil salir, Draco se acerco a Hermione cada vez mas hasta que sus labios rozaran los de ella, Hermione se estaba muriendo por dentro, Draco decidió acortar esa distancia y besarla, en ese momento Hermione reacciono e intento separarse de Draco poniendo una mano en el pecho de el pero Draco agarro la mano y la apoyó contra la pared Hermione se dejo llevar...

Cuantos minutos, cuantas horas pasaron, ni ellos lo saben pero llego un momento que tenían que separarse, Mione volvió a la realidad y se alejo de Malfoy

-Porque me haces esto?- dijo Hermione con los ojos aguados

Draco se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar cuando estaba como a 6 pasos de ella dijo

-Se ve no perdiste la practica Granger sigues besando como los dioses- dijo Draco y se marcho

Hermione estaba anonada no sabia que hacer Draco la había vuelto a envolver y ella una vez mas se había dejado llevar tenia que parar esto urgente!

Hola! muchas gracias por los reviews! Esta vez el cap fue mucho mas largo no? espero les halla gustado

Aqui las contestaciones de los review:

**Meilin Malfoy:** Hola! muchisimas gracias por tu rview encerio! como vez aqui lo hice un poco mas largo, a medida que pasen los caps van a ser mas largos!Espero que este cap te halla gustadomuchas gracias de nuevo besos-chau!

**Beautycien hp:** Hola! bueno la verdad tenias razon con lo de que iba muyy rapido gracias por decirmelo es muyy impotante para mi! en este cap aclare muchas cosas espero que te halla gustado y muchas gracias por tu review!

Bueno y a las que no me dejaron review **Por favor!** que les cuesta apretan el botoncito de **_GO _**y asi me hace mas feliz!

** R E V I E W S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K Rowling y a la Warner-**

**Contestacion de los reviews abajo!**

**Capitulo 3:**

Luego de que Draco se fuera sin dar ninguna explicación a Hermione y solo decir "Se ve no perdiste la practica Granger sigues besando como los dioses" Mione quedo muy aturdida, por un lado siempre sabia que el la había engañado y lo había echo no tenia perdón, pero por otro lado ella lo amaba y aun no podía olvidar y que desastre se armaría si Ron y Harry se enteraran de que ella había tenido el año anterior un romance con Draco Malfoy, el mismo Draco Malfoy que los había molestado durante seis años. Hasta esa noche Hermione tenia mas o menos sus sentimientos aclarados, había decidido olvidar a Malfoy bajo cualquier precio, pero nunca contó con la idea de que Malfoy la volviera a buscar.

Hermione se deslizo por la pared hasta caer al suelo y empezó a llorar se sentía sumamente confundida. Ya pasadas las 12 de la noche decidió volver a la sala común cuando se choco con Harry.

-Herm que té pasa? Estuviste llorando?- pregunto Harry

-Yo n n no- respondió la chica muy nerviosa- Podemos ir a la sala común, tengo frío- dijo Mione

-Si claro- respondió bastante confundido por cierto

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Griffindor Hermione se sentó en una de las butacas frente a la chimenea, Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione, y mirándola para que le alguna explicación.

-Qué no me vas a contar nada?- pregunto

-De que?- pregunto mione sabiendo perfectamente de que le hablaba Harry

-Vamos Hems, te conozco hace bastante tiempo y a mi no me vengas a decir que cuando te encontré en el pasillo tenias una basurita en el ojo porque no te lo voy a creer- dijo Harry con una poco de severidad pero a la vez tratando de reconfortarla

-Si tienes razón- dijo mione muy nerviosa

-bueno entonces que paso- pregunto Harry poniendo una mano en su hombro como animándola

-lo q q paso fue q q Malfoy...-Mione no pudo terminar la frase porque harry la interrumpió

-QUÉ? QUE TE HIZO ESE?- dijo Harry casi gritando

-Me me me beso- dijo ´mione, otra vez volvían a caerle las lagrimas

-a la fuerza?- pregunto Harry un poco más calmado

-eso es lo malo, no fue a la fuerza- respondió Hermione muy nerviosa y sintiéndose la mayor basura del mundo.

-Hermione tu t t te enamoraste de Draco Malfoy?- Pregunto harry que esta vez el nervioso era el

Hermione volvió a llorar

-Perdóname, yo no quería pero sucedió así como así, y no pude detenerlo, t juro que yo quería olvidarlo después de lo que paso el año pasado...- Hermione se freno,

-Qué te hizo el año pasado?- dijo harry mirándola curioso

Hermione lo miro, respiro profundo y le contó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos el año pasado, desde como se enamoro hasta cuando Pansy le dijo lo de la apuesta...

-Hermione te das cuenta la gravedad de la situación, ósea mas allá de que te halla engañado y que no nos hallas contado nada a ron y a mi que somos u mejores amigos que luego vamos a hablar de ello, Malfoy puede mortifago Hermione!

-Lo se harry lo se- dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza

-No quiero ni pensar como se va a poner ron cuando le cuentes esto- dijo hary clavando su mirada en el fuego de la chimenea que ya se empezaba a apagar

-NOO, no harry, ron no tiene que saber todo lo que te conté, sabes como se pondrá primero ira y matara a golpes a Draco y luego vendrá y me matara a mi- dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos como plato

-Pero Hermione peor se va a poner si no le contamos- dijo harry tratando de hacer entender a su amiga

-No al menos no por ahora, Harry por favor prométeme que no le dirás nada por favor- dijo Hermione con cara y tono de suplica

-De acuerdo pero si esto no se soluciona lo antes posible, le contaré todo absolutamente todo a ron de acuerdo?- dijo harry

-Esta bien te prometo que solucionare todo lo antes posible- dijo Hermione mientras sentía con la cabeza

-Bueno herm creo que es hora de ir a la cama es muy tarde- dijo harry

-Tienes razón, Harry muchas gracias por todo enserio!- dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo

-No tienes nada que agradecerme para eso están los amigos- dijo harry- vamos ve a la cama

-Hasta mañana- dijo la castaña y se marcho

Harry se quedo en la sala común como una hora mas pensando en todo lo que le había contado herm y en Ron porque mas allá de que Hermione le había pedido que no le contara nada al pelirrojo había otra razón por la cual no le podía contar...

**FLASH BACK**

-Harry necesito contarte algo- dijo el pelirrojo bastante nervioso

-Qué sucede ron- dijo harry que comenzaba a preocuparse

-ee mmm lo mm lo que pasa es que mmm e ee herm eee Hermione- dijo ron demasiado nervioso que no podría coordinar las palabras

-Qué le paso Hermione Ron habla!- decía harry cada vez mas nervioso

-Me gusta Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo bajando la cabeza se podía ver claramente que su cara hacia competencia con su pelo para ver cual era mas rojo

-Jajaja ahi ron era eso, si ya me había dado cuenta- dijo harry notablemente aliviado

-Como que ya te había dado cuenta- dijo ron abriendo los ojos como plato

-Bueno para mi fue muy fácil ya que estoy todo el día con ustedes y bueno me pude dar cuenta de la manera que la miras- Harry se dio cuenta que ron estaba apunto de desmayarse- Tranquilo ron no creo alguien mas se halla dado cuenta-

Y el pelirrojo respiro aliviado

**Fin del Falsh Back**

Harry no solo estaba preocupado por ron si no también por mione, ya que si Malfoy era Mortifago, la podría estar utilizando a Hermione para hacerle daño a el, harry decidió ir a la cama ya era muy tarde.

**---------------En la habitación de Draco--------------**

No lo puedo creer, la volvía besar- pensaba Draco recostado en su cama

En que piensas, Draco- pregunto Goyle

En nada- respondió Draco de manera cortante

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana Hermione bajo a desayunar con Ginny, ´Mione había decidido no contarle nada a Ginny respecto a Draco porque si le seguía contando a mas gente se terminaría por enterar todo Howarts, y lo que ella menos quería en _ese momento_ era eso. Hermione estaba un poco deprimida por que aun no lograba entender sus sentimientos, cuando llegaron a la puerta del gran comedor, ella se choco con Draco...

-Pero que haces sangre-sucia, mira por donde vas!- le grito Draco

Hermione esquivo su mirada y siguió caminando, Draco la agarro del brazo, a ´Mione le volvían a caer las lagrimas

-Suéltala Malfoy, suéltala ahora!- dijo harry con una voz desafiante y apuntándolo con la varita

Draco soltó a Hermione, y vio que venia la prof. Mc Gonagall...

-Granger esto no se quedara así tenemos que hablar- dijo Draco y se marcho

-Estas bien herm?- le pregunto harry mientras caminaban hacia su mesa

-Si si- respondió la chica con un poco de pesadez

Definitivamente ese no había sido un buen día para Hermione, los profesores le habían bajado innumerables puntos a Griffindor por su culpa

Al final del día luego de la cena tenia que ir a cumplir su ronda por los pasillos y lo que menos quería en ese momento era ver a Malfoy, decidió ir ya que si no le seguirían bajando puntos a Griffindor y ya eran suficientes con los de hoy.

Ella llego antes que el y se sentó en un banco que había en el pasillo

-Hola Mio- dijo el Slitherin cuando llego

Ella lo miro sorprendida " Mio " era de la manera que el la llamaba cuando eran novios, se levanto del banco y empezó a caminar

-Se que estas enojada conmigo por lo de hoy a la mañana, se que me comporte muy mal-

Ella seguía sin responder

-Por favor Mio perdóname- dijo Draco bajando la mirada

-Me pediste perdón a mi, a una sangre-sucia, tenia entendido que los Malfoy no piden perdón y menos a sangres-sucias como yo Malfoy- dijo Hermione con un tanto de ironía en la voz

-Lo se y por eso estoy tratando de cambiar-

-Sigues siendo igual de falso que el año pasado Malfoy, que te piensas que ahora te voy a perdonar o algo por el estilo? Ah?- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, ella sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus lagrimas querían salir

-Por favor- dijo Draco mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba,ellauna vezmas se dejo llevar, Hermione en sus brazos se sentía segura, sentía que nada le podía pasar y que podría estar así con el toda la vida.

-Me perdonas?- le susurro el rubio al oído

´Mione lo empujo y salió corriendo de allí, no sabia a donde iba pero tenia que salir de ahí, estaba demasiado confundida, en el camino decidió ir a su torre, Draco había salido tras ella pero no la pudo alcanzar y decidió volver a la torre Slitherin

Hermione corrió habitación se recostó en su cama tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado ese día y se quedo profundamente dormida.

000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooo00oo00oooooooooooooo

**Hola! bueno una vez mas aqui actualizando! espero que este cap les halla gustado a mi personalmente no me gusto mucho pero bue yo me conformo con que a ustedes les guste! CHICAS NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS**

**R E V I E W S**

**Contestacion de reviews**

**_Aracne:_ hola! bueno ya estuvimos hablando por msn la verdad que me caiste re bien y respecto al review bueno ya te lo aclarè, de todas maneras muuuchas gracias de verdad por el review! espero que te halla gustado este cappp! chauu**

**_Melin Malfoy:_ Que bueno que te halla gustado el cap anterior, y de la manera de que es Draco la verdad a mi tmb me gusta su manera de ser! espero que este cap tmb te guste! y espero tu review! chauuu**

**_Camy: _Hola! que bueno que me hallas podido dejar un review te lo agradezco muucho! si tranki respecto a lo de las esenas van a ir apareciendo poco a poco! espero que este cap te alla gustado!besos-cuidate!**


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertencena J.K Rowlin y Warner

**Contestacion de Reviews abajo!**

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando Hermione despertó, sentía que todo estaba mucho mas claro que la noche anterior, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a Draco, porque si había algo que sabia muy bien era que un Malfoy no jugaba dos veces con la misma persona... de todas maneras quería hablar con el. Por otro lado se sentía mucho mas libre por el solo echo de que era sábado y no tenia clases se podría poner al día con pociones y runas antiguas...

-Hemos, vamos es un día precioso baja ya!- dijo Ginny

-Si ya voy- le grito Hermione

Mione se puso ropa muggle y salió corriendo de su habitación definitivamente ese día se sentía muy bien.

Cuando entro al gran comedor lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la mesa de Slitherin para ubicar a Draco

-Mione porque te quedas ahí parada?- pregunto Ron

-Eh.. que yo que?- fijo Hermione muy distraída

-Nada solo vamos a comer- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Hermione de manera acusadora

-Si claro- dijo mione para esquivarla mirada de ron

Cuando se sentaron al fin vio a Draco y por desgracia estaba sentado al lado de la chica mas idiota de todo Howarts PARKINSON.

Ahí dios ya déjame, tu si eres molesta!- dijo Draco muy fastidiado por Pansy que acaba de darle un beso de sorpresa.

Hermione miraba a Pansy con cara de asco y de querer matarla, pero también miraba a Draco con cara de "Draco Malfoy dame una explicación ya!", y el la miro diciendo "Yo no tengo la culpa"

En ese instante habían llegado un grupo de lechuzas y una lechuza totalmente negra se dirigió a Hermione

_Mio:_

_Necesito hablarte te espero a las 12 en el aula_

_De siempre no falles_

_Te Amo!_

Hermione recordó en el aula de siempre era muy obvio que esa carta era de Malfoy no solo por lo del "aula de siempre" si no también por "Mio".

-Quien te mando esa carta Herm?- pregunto la menor de lo Weasley

-No nadie, es una carta de mis padres, al fin pudieron aprender a mandar cartas por lechuzas- dijo la chicay fingió una sonrisa

-Bueno yo creo que me voy a ir yendo, tengo que hacer un trabajo para pociones- dijo la pelirroja levantándose y llendonse.

-Chau!- dijeron el trío

-Pensándolo bien creo que yo también me tendría que ir a hacer un trabajo para runas antiguas- dijo Hermione con cierto nerviosismo, termino de decir eso y se marcho

-Ron nosotros también deberíamos ir a hacer nuestro trabajo para transformaciones- dijo harry ron..ron..ron ya despierta!- le grito harry zarandeándolo

-no es hermosa?- pregunto ron con cara de estar en las nubes, mirando como se alejaba Hermione

-mmm yo creo que deberías olvidarla, hay montones de chicas que le encantarían salir contigo...- dijo harry con total sinceridad

-Por que lo dices eh, que sucede?- pregunto ron

-bueno mmm...eh no importa ron no me hagas caso- dijo harry extremadamente nervioso

Los dos amigos se marcharon del salón y decidieron ir a la biblioteca a terminar el trabajo para MC Gonagall.

Hermione quería que el día se pasara rápido ya quería hablar con Draco aunque no sabia que era exactamente lo que le iba decir, por que a pesar de que a la mañana ya había decidido que hablaría con Draco de lo que había pasado, aun tenia algo de miedo, a las 6:30 PM había terminado todos sus deberes y decidió ir a caminar por los terrenos del castillo, a pensar deque haría con Draco, desde el desayuno no se lo había vuelto a cruzar, por una parte le parecía bien por que así no habrían ni discusiones ni nadapor el estilo, pero por otra parte quería verlo YA!.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era la hora de cenar, pero por alguna razón no tenia hambre así que decidió ir a la sala común y arreglarse parar ir a ver a Draco.

-Que me voy a poner?- se preguntaba la chica desesperada

-No puedo ir muy producida, pero tampoco muy desarreglada, ahiii que me voy a poner me voy a volver loca!- volvía a decir la castaña

-Si loca, loca te vas a volver por tener todo tan desordenado, Hermione que paso acá?- pregunto la pelirroja muy extrañada (el cuarto de Hermione estaba toda desordenada, la ropa tirada por todos lados, etc.)

-Ginny tengo que contarte algo- le dijo Mione

Hermione le contó todo absolutamente todo a Ginny, la pelirroja parecía que estaba en shock emocional

-No lo puedo creer, NO LO PUEDO CREER- grito Ginny saltando en la cama- es como romeo y Julieta, dos mundos diferentes, peleados a muerte pero dos jóvenes que se aman a pesar de eso...wuauuuuu- dijo la pelirroja muy inspirada en lo que decía

-Gin ya baja de las nubes si?- dijo Mione muriéndose de la risa

-Esta bien- dijo Ginny volviéndose a sentar en la cama

-Ginny volviendo al tema por el cual este cuarto es un desorden QUE ME PONGO! EN MEDIA HORA ME TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR CON DRACO Y NO SE QUE PONERME!- dijo Hermione totalmente histérica

-mmm. .haber... bueno veamooosss... mmm... eee, que te parece, esta pollera blanca con mmm esta remera?- dijo gin

-Ahii gracias como no lo vi antes?- le decía Mione a su amiga

Hermione se cambio, y gin golpeo la puerta para verla...

-y como me veo? Pregunto Hermione un pococ avergonzada

-hermosa!-dijo la hermana de Ron- vamos apurate que ya son las 12 menos 10

-Chau ginni- dijo herm y se fue

-Suerte amiga!- le grito desde lo alto de las escaleras de los cuartos de las chicas

Hermione sabia perfectamente a que salón se referia así que corrí para no llegar tarde, abrió la puerta muy lentamente y ahí estaba el...Draco Malfoy...Su amor

-Pense que no vendrías...wuaauuu, estas hermosa- dijo el

-gra..gracias- dijo ella mas nerviosa que nunca sentía que su corazón iba a mil por hora

-te preguntaras, para que quería hablar contigo, no?- dijo el rubio

-En realidad si pero también, quería hablar contigo por las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros esta ultima semana y el año pasado- dijo Hermione que ya no estaba tan nerviosa como cuando llego

-Bueno si yo también quería hablar de eso- dijo Draco acercándose peligrosamente, Hermione se alejo porque sabia que si el rubio se le acercaba tanto no se iba poder resistir, y por ende no iban a poder hablar, Draco se seguía acercándose mas y mas hasta que Hermione le puso una mano en el pecho.

-Draco espera habías quedado con que íbamos a hablar- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-si tienes razón, perdóname no me pude resistir- dijo Draco alejándose, un poco avergonzado

-esta bien pero me puedes explicar que fue todo lo que paso el año pasado con lo de la apuesta y todo?- dijo Hermione

-Mmm si eeeh bueno lo de la apuesta fue verdad- dijo Draco bastante nervioso.

A Hermione le dolió lo que dijo Draco pero esa parte de la historia ya la sabia, sabia que el había jugado con ella y lo tenia que asumir no quedaba otra, cuando Hermione escucho lo que había dicho Draco se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda a Draco, el se acerco abrazándola por atrás y le dijo:

-Mio eso ya lo sabias, no tienes por que ponerte así-

Ella se dio vuelta y se separo un poco de el

-Lo se pero todavía cuesta sabes, no me acostumbro- dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-bueno como te decía lo de la apuesta fue verdad, pero después de un tiempo cuando le logre demostrar a Blaise que te había logrado enamorar, me di cuenta que también me había enamorado yo, y para colmo lo teníamos que mantener en secreto porque "supuestamente" era todo una apuesta, no se cuando ni como se entero Pansy te juro que cuando ella me dijo que te lo había dicho casi la mato, creo que si no llegaba en ese momento Blaise la mataba- dijo Draco y freno para ver la ración de ´Mione hasta ese momento

Hermione lo miraba atentamente con lagrimas en los ojos era tan extraño todo eso mientras ella estaba tan feliz a su lado, otros sabían que era todo una farsa, pero le pidió a Draco que siguiera

-Cuando me viniste a preguntar sobre la apuesta casi me muero, se me vino el mundo abajo, yo era tan feliz contigo a mi lado sabia que en esa situación mi padre no nos podría hacer nada por 2 razones: una que era bastante difícil que se enterara y la otra era que si se enteraba iba a saber que era una "apuesta". Y bueno después todo lo que tu ya sabes, no me hablaste mas y tuve que volver a ser como era antes, volver a insultarlos a ti y a tus amiguitos- esto ultimo Draco lo dijo con una mueca de asco

-Es que yo no se que pensar Draco me hiciste mucho daño sabes?- dijo Hermione dándole la espalda nuevamente a Draco

-Mío yo se que te hice mucho daño pero estoy tratando de remendarlo- dijo Draco abrazándola nuevamente, pero Hermione se dio vuelta

-Y como se yo que no me estas engañando de vuelta?- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos

-Solo te puedo ofrecer mi palabra por ahora hasta que vuelvas a confiar en mi- dijo Draco agarrando suavemente a Mio de las mejillas y acercándose cada vez mas y mas, Hermione se dejo llevar y olvidarse todo lo que había pasado, empezaron a besarse pero este beso no fue como los demás este fue tierno y al ser aceptado por los dos fue como mágico, cuando parecía que nada podía salir mal

-QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACE UNA GRIFFINDOR Y UN SLITHERIN BESUQUEÁNDOSE A ESTA HORA DE LA NOCHE!- dijo Serverus Snape

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

**holas! muchas gracias por sus review muchas pero muchas gracias!bueno esta vez me tarde un poquitin mas pero creo que no fue demasiado no?**

**POR FAVOR DEJENME! REVIEWS!**

son muy importantes!

**Bueno ahora si la contestacion de reviews!  
**

**_Cami: Hola! gracias por tu review encerio! voy a intentar poner mas flash back, bueno espero que te halla gustado este cap y me dejes un review! besos-cuidate! chau_**

**_Isa: Gracias por tu review y por lo que pusiste en el, espero que te halla gustado este cap! besos-cuidate!_**

**_Meilin Malfoy: Hola! bueno primero que todo gracias por tu review me encanto! yme parece que al igual que a vos me gusta que draco sufra un poquitoaunque en este cap afloje! espero que en este cap te halla gustado! besos-cuidate!_**

**_Claudia Granger: Hola!muchas gracias por tu review! espero que te halla gustado este cap! espero tu review! besos-cuidate! chauu_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K Rowling!**

**Lean y DEJEN REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

-QUÉ SE SUPONE QUÉ HACE UN SLITHERIN BESUQUEÁNDOSE CON UNA GRIFFINDOR A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE!- Dijo Serverus Snape

Draco estaba más pálido que de costumbre, no sabia que hacer, si había alguien que no quería que se enterara lo que había entre el y Hermione era precisamente Snape,El rubiopensaba que era mas que obvio que le iba a contar a lucius y eso seria la perdición para los dos.

-Qué no me piensan contestar?- pregunto Snape furioso

-Eh... bueno..ee..nosotros... bueno- comenzó Hermione muy nerviosa

-Puede dejar de balbucear Sta. Granger- la interrumpió Snape- La verdad que no puedo creer lo que acabo de presenciar, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti Draco- dijo Snape con cara de asco y dirigiéndose hacia el slitherin.

Hermione tenia muchisimas ganas de salir corriendo de allí, pero sabia que si hacia eso no solo su situación empeoraría si no también que estaría dejando solo a Draco más allá de queel pudiera ser el mas beneficiado en esta situación por la tan simple razón de que snape no castigaría a su ahijado...

-Creo que esto deberíamos hablarlo con Dumbledore, ya que los alumnos a estas horas de la noche tendrían que estar en la cama, sin mencionar que se estaban en una situacion comprometedora- dijo snape con una extrema arrogancia- Yo me pregunto que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera entrado, no me quiero ni imaginar.

-Disculpe profesor, pero no se a que se refiere con que si usted no hubiera entrado no sabría que hubiera pasado- dijo Mione bastante enojada- Pero que se creía ese viejo amargado que me iba a costar con Draco o algo por el estilo AHÍ POR DIOS!- Pensaba Hermione

-Sta. Granger no creo que tenga que darle detalles verdad?- dijo sarcásticamente Snape

Draco ni siquiera podía articular palabra lo aterraba profundamente que se lo fuese a contar a su padre!

-Bueno síganme, vamos a ir a hablar con el director- dijo snape mientras dejaba asomar una sonrisa

Ya en la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore, Hermione y Draco se tomaron de las manos muy fuerte antes de entrar, pues ya sabían, que le bajarían muchos puntos a su casas y más que seguro que le darían un GRAN castigo. Snape golpeo la puerta...

-Adelante-

-Disculpe profesor que lo moleste a estas horas de la noche, pero como vera encontré a estos alumnos fuera de sus habitaciones en el aula de astronomía... BESUQUEÁNDOSE- dijo snape remarcando la ultima palabra

-Ya veo... bueno muchas gracias por la información Serverus, puede retirarse, yo veré que hacer- dijo Dumbledore con esa voz calma que lo caracteriza

-Profesor yo podría aconsejar un casti...- pero Snape no pudo terminar por que Dumbledore levanto su mano en señal de que tenia que callarse

-Vera profesor yo creo que puedo solucionar este pequeño problema solo, así que si nos hace el favor le pediría que nos deje a solas con los alumnos- dijo el director señalando a herm y a Draco.

Snape no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que retirarse.

-Bueno creo que ustedes están esperando que los castigue no es cierto?- dijo Dumbledore todavía muy serio.

Los dos asintieron

-Bueno en este caso solo los reprenderé por el solo echo de no haber estado en sus camas a estas horas- Los chicos lo miraban desconcertados al director- pero me hace muy feliz que nohallan seguido la estúpida idea de poner en enfrentamiento a vuestras casas, pero ustedes saben que estando Voldemort suelto por ahí no pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Disculpe profesor- interrumpió Draco que el tono de piel ya era mas normal pero nosotros no nos podemos ver durante el día, como usted sabe no creo que mi padre este muy de acuerdo con la relación que mantengo con Hermione –

-mmm ya veo por eso ustedes se ven durante la noche- dijo el director

-si, también ahí que recalcar que nuestros amigos y compañeros no van a tomar muy bien la noticia que digamos, por nuestras s usted sabe...- dijo esta vez Hermione

-Bueno yo creo que si son buenos amigos y compañeros no van se van a oponer, tal vez no les agrade al principio- dijo Dumbledore parándose y dirigiéndose hacia los alumnos- tendrán que hacer algo al respecto, y señor Malfoy respecto a su padre le puedo asegurar que no les pasara nada que nos les tenga que pasar- dijo dirigiéndose a Draco- Creo que ya pueden retirarse-

-Buenas noches- dijeron Draco y Hermione al unísono

Cuando bajaron las escaleras...

-y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Draco

-Y supongo que lo que dijo Dumbledore- dijo Hermione poniendo cara de preocupación- si no esto no se como lo vamos a llevar

-No me quiero imaginar cuando Potter y Weasley se enteren- decía Draco- que no te extrañe si luego de que tu les cuentes yo aparezca con un ojo morado y todo quebrado- continuo Draco con cara de dolor

-Draco!- lo regaño mione con un toque de diversion- como crees que harry y ron te van a pegar!

-Si, eso es lo que tu crees- dijo Draco

-Se los diré con calma y veras como no se enojan- Draco la miro con cara como diciendo "Mio estas loca si piensas que no se van a enojar"- bueno no se van a enojar...tanto

Los chicos se despidieron con un pequeño beso y se dirigieron cada uno para su habitación...

Ya en la habitación Ginny estaba esperando sobre la cama de mione para que ella le cuente como le había ido.

Ginny estaba muy ansiosa...cuando Hermione abrió la puerta, la pelirroja se abalanzo hacia Hermione para que le contase todo

-Y como fue? Que paso? Se besaron? Te pidió perdón? Te pidió que fueras la novia?- preguntaba la pelirroja que estaba fuera de control, Hermione no entendía como había preguntado tantas cosas en 2 segundos 45 milésimas (n/a hermione parece una calculadora jaja P)

-Virginia Cálmate! Y has silencio por favor! Todas se van a despertar si?- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Bueno entonces cuéntame ya!- pidió la pelirroja casi en un susurro

Hermione arrastro a Ginny hacia su cama cerro los doseles y puso un hechizo silenciador para que ninguna de sus compañeras escucharan la historia y además por que con los gritos que pegaba la pelirroja lo más probable era que todas se despertaran.

-Bueno yo llegue y hablamos sobre lo que había pasado el año, y la ultima semana...-dijo Mione pero lo pelirroja la interrumpió

-Que te dijo respecto al año pasado?- dijo la hrna. de ron al recordar lo que Hermione le había contado...

-Nada que yo no supiera- dijo Mione- pero también me dijo que a medida que había pasado el tiempo el se había enamorado de mi y que cuando Pansy me contó la "verdad" el la quiso matar... - dijo Hermione mostrando una gran sonrisa y suspendiéndose en sus pensamientos

-y...Hermione sigue contando porque te quedas con esa cara de boba- dijo ginny pasando su mano varias veces por delante de la cara de su amiga

-Eh..ah?- dijo Hermione moviendo su cabeza

-herm te quedaste colgada amiga..- dijo Ginny riéndose

-no es que me estaba acordando de algo- dijo Hermione

-mmm para mi ese algo tiene nombre y apellido...Draco Malfoy- dijo Gin

-jaja si...bueno te sigo contando...mmm donde me quede?- dijo Hermione y se puso a pensar

-Donde que Pansy te había dicho lo de la apuesta- dijo Ginny

-Ah cierto...bueno después de eso Draco me abrazo y luego...nos besamos- dijo finalmente la castaña

-AHIIIIIIIIIIIII! Que tiernoooo- dijo la pelirroja

-Si fue tierno hasta que llego Snape- dijo Mione mostrando una cara de desilusión

-Como? SNAPE? Los vio?- preguntaba la pelirroja que estaba como loca

-Si...nosvio yllevo a hablar con Dumbledore por suerte- dijo Hermione

-Cuantos puntos nos bajo?- pregunto la pelirroja temiendo de la respuesta de su amiga

-Ninguno- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-Qué? Como? Snape se volvió bueno de repente?- pregunto la pelirroja

-bueno la verdad que eso no lo se pero... nos llevo a hablar con Dumbledore- dijo Hermione

-y? Que les dijo?- pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja

-nada...ósea nos dijo que no teníamos por que estar a esas horas fuera de nuestras salas comunes

-Qué? Es obvio por que estaban a fuera...- dijo la hermana de Ron

-Si pero el cree que esta bien que nos queramos y que no tenemos nada de que temer y que debemos contar todo...dice que el no nos iba pasar nada que no nos tenga que pasar- dijo Hermione muy confusa- la verdad que esa parte no entendí

-Mmm es raro que se yo- dijo Gin- Y bueno que van a hacer?

-Y lo que el dijo...no tenemos otra opción- dijo Hermione bajando la mirada- Qué piensas sobre eso?

-Bueno creo que no lo van a toma muy bien que digamos...pero con el tiempo lo entenderán- dijo Ginny

-Cuanto tiempo- pregunto Mione un poco asustada

-tal vez 30 años ajajaja- dijo ginni riéndose

-muy graciosa-

Las chicas decidieron ir a dormir ese día había sido muy emocionante y lo menos que podían hacer era descansar

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00o**Al otro dia**o000oo0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00o

Todos bajaron muy contentos a desayunar, Draco se encontró con Hermione en punta de la escalera y se saludaron con un beso, muchas personas que también bajaban por las escaleras voltearon a ver a Draco y Mione que bajaban abrazados hacia el gran comedor, cuando llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor se tomaron las manos se las apretaron fuerte, y se dirigieron a sus mesas...

-Hermione...p..per..tu con el...es..es...Malfoy- dijo ron totalmente histérico y a la vez nervioso

-Ronald cállate!- dijo herm

Harry y Ron tenían ganas de asesinar a Malfoy pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a levantarse de la mesa al escuchar a su amiga

-Si alguno de los dos se levanta de la mesa y no me escucha les juro que nunca mas les vuelvo hablar... y esta vez hablo enserio nunca mas!- dijo la castaña que estaba bastante alterada

Cuando Hermione termino de contar todo lo que había pasado...

-Ya terminaste?- pregunto ron con una voz de enfado que no se podía disimular.

-Si ron y espero que sepas entenderme- dijo Hermione

-Si por supuesto...- dijo ron con una gran sonrisa que Hermione le devolvio-Qué te encaprichaste con la persona que te llamo sangre-sucia durante 6 años!- termino ron y se levanto de la mesa llamando la atención de casi todo el comedor en especial de un rubio de Slitherin

-Ron yo no me encapriche con nadie- dijo Hermione cuando varias lagrimas le caían por las mejillas

-Weasley ten por seguro que esta me la vas a pagar y después dices que eres amigo deMi novia- pensaba en silencio Draco-Estoy seguro Weasley anda atras de Mio

-Yo lo único que espero es Malfoy no te lastime Herms, pero si tu eres feliz yo también- dijo Harry se fue a hablar con ron

-Los siento Herms no creí que mi hermano lo tomaría así- dijo Ginny

-Yo tampoco- dijo Mione muy triste

00ooo00oo00ooo000ooo0En la mesa de Slitherin00ooo000ooo000ooo00o

-Draco tu no te puedes poner de novio con una Griffindor, que encima es Sangre-sucia- dijo Parkinson que estaba a punto de llorar

-Pansy el puede ponerse de novio con quien quiera- dijo Blaise

-Tu cállate! No entiendes nada! Lucius no lo va a permitir- dijo Pansy con una vos muy amenazadora

-Y tu no se lo vas a decir- dijo Draco- Si vuelves a interferir en mi relación con Hermione te puedes dar por muerta

-Tu padre se va dar cuenta... No es idiota!- dijo Pansy

-Esto va para ti (señalando a Pansy) y para los otros el próximo que diga algo de mi relación con Hermione se las vera con migo- dijo Draco levantando un poco la voz para que lo escucharan los de la mesa

00o0o0o0o0o00oooo000ooEn la sala común de Griffindor00000ooo00

Hermione no quería que su mejor amigo la odiara por esa estupidez así que decidió ir a hablar con Ron, cuando lo encontró estaba sentado en una de las butacas de la sala común...

-Ron no creo que debas ponerte de esa manera, Draco me quiere y yo a el- dijo Mione

-Si a ti te parece que un Mortifago es capaz de amar allá tu- dijo ron sin mirar a los ojos a Hermione

-Ronald el no es Mortifago!- dijo Hermione que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia por la actitud infantil que estaba tomando sus amigo- Ron espero que recapacites- dijo Mione y se marcho al ver que su amigo no iba a cambiar de actitud al menos no por ahora

En ese momento llegaba Harry ...

-Harry tu ya lo sabias no?- le pregunto a harry levantándose de su asiento

-Bueno... yo... en realidad... no lo sabia con exactitud hasta hoy...pero Hermione me había contado lo que había tenido el año pasado con Malfoy- dijo Harry temiendo de la reacción de su amigo

-HARRY QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGO ERES EH? QUÉ LE OCULTA LAS COSAS A SU SUPUESTO "MEJOR AMIGO"?- le gritaba ron- TU SABIAS PERFECTAMENTE QUÉ YO LA QUERÍA-

-Ron cálmate yo intente hacerla recapacitar enserio pero ella no..- Harry no pudo terminar de decir la frase por que Ron lo había empujado y salido de la Sala común de los leones.

**0o0o0o00o0oo0000ooo000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0ooo00o0o0o0o00o**

**Holaaaaaaaa! bueno la verdad que esta vez me tarde mas que la otras veces solo porque ahi muy poquitos reviews! aunque agradezco muchisimo a:**

**Melin Malfoy**

**Beautycien hp**

**Claudia Granger**

**Isa **

**Camy**

**Aracne**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS!**

**Please dejen reviews son muuuuy importantes para mi encerioo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! bueno una vez mas aqui subiendo un cap... **

**Aclaraciones: lo que este escrito en _cursiva _son los pensamientoso conciencia de los personajes**

**Abajo contestacion de los reviews!**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Capitulo 6:**

Harry no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, encima el no tenia nada que ver era un tema de Hermione y Malfoy, pero Harry sentía que por alguna razón había traicionado a Ron y por ello se sentía terriblemente mal... En ese momento Hermione se asomaba por la entrada de la sala común

-Oh! Harry perdóname yo no quería que esto pasara, deberás no quería involucrarte en esto- decía Hermione que se la notaba realmente avergonzada y triste

-Ya te enteraste?- pregunto Harry

-Ya se rumorea por todo el castillo "el trío de oro se separó"- dijo Hermione que empezaban a asomarse lagrimas

-Oh Mione no llores, es una pelea mas no te preocupes ron finalmente va a entender- decía el niño que vivió abrazando a su amiga

-Pero es mi culpa si yo no hubiera vuelto con Draco, Ron jamas se hubiera enojado con ninguno de los dos- decía Mione mientras se separaba de su mejor amigo

-Todo pasa por algo, y si el destino era que estés con ese hur... con Malfoy bueno así tiene que ser- decía harry- además lo importante es que trates de ser feliz en medio de todo este martirio en estos momento no se sabe cuando podrías morir

-Ahiii Harry no hables así por favor- decía Hermione

-Pero es verdad, quien sabe tal vez venga Voldemort y nos mate a todos-

-Harry que diablos te sucede eehh tu no eres así... no eres el harry de siempre el que nos decía que todo iba a salir bien... Mira no te puedes caer por una pelea que hayamos tenido con Ronald y lo sabes!- decía Hermione que no podía entender el comportamiento de su amigo

-Si creo que tienes razón no sé que me paso es que no me gusta que estemos peleados- dijo harry bajando la cabeza

-A mí tampoco pero bueno es un obstáculo mas no?- dijo Hermione mostrando una gran sonrisa

0o000ooo00oo00o0o0o0o00o A orillas del lago 000ooo0000oooo000oooo00

-Ron no creo que debas ponerte así- dijo una vos que salía desde los arbustos

-Quién es?- dijo ron poniéndose de pie- Ah eres tu- al ver que Luna Lovegood se acercaba

-Sabes que ella esta mucho mas feliz desde que esta con Malfoy, de echo Harry y tu le aconsejaban que era hora de que se buscara un novio- dijo la rubia

Luna estaba realmente cambiada desde el año pasado, ya no tenia ese aspecto de chica loca decir verdad tenia el pelo mucho mas arreglado y una figura mucho mas desarrollada.

-No entiendes, nunca me entenderías- dijo ron un poco desilusionado y a la vez extrañado por la nueva apariencia de la amiga de su hermana

-Yo creo que si- dijo la chica- si realmente la quieres deberías dejar que sea feliz aunque no sea contigo Ron- dijo Luna con una vos muy dulce

-Es que ese es el problema el hurón lo hizo una vez y tranquilamente lo puede hacer otra vez y Hermione va a volver a caer- dijo ron sentándose en el pasto admirando el lago...Luna lo imitó

-Bueno si es así vas a tener que dejar que ella se equivoque y en el caso de que sea así ella tomara su decisión no crees que es lo mejor?- dijo luna mirando el lago

-Pero... es lógico que yo este preocupado no crees?- pregunto Ron esta vez mirando a luna

-si es lógico pero tendrás que guardarte tu lógica para otro momento- dijo luna mirándolo también

-No se porque me dices esto- dijo ron con un poco de confusión- tu no estas en mi situación para aconcejarme además eres pequeña aun-

-Ahii Dios! Ronald soy tan solo un año menor que tu sabes! Y además las mujeres maduran mas rápido que los hombres así que otro punto a favor mio! Y si te digo todo esto es por algo... pero eres demasiado terco como para verlo- dijo Luna y se marcho, que no dio ni tiempo a responder al pelirrojo

Ron se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho a la rubia pero por alguna razón sentía que la chica tenia razón.. Que debía dejar a Hermione ser feliz aunque ese alguien sea... Draco Malfoy. Ese nombre había traído varios problemas según Ron había logrado que el trío se halla separado.

-Tengo que hablar con Harry, esto no puede seguir así, al fin y al cabo yo hubiera echo exactamente lo mismo si Hermione me lo pedía soy un Idiota me pelee con mi mejor amigo por esa estupidez "_y con Hermione que piensas hacer eh no __tendrías que hablar con ella también?" _si ya lo se pero es mas complicada la situación "_si pero ella también es tu mejor amiga" _si pero ella nos traicionó llendose con esa serpiente "_creí que eso había quedado aclarado cuando tuviste esa conversación con luna" _Luna... ella si esta cambiada "_mmm me parece que te gustó la rubia" _ya cállate! Ya me estoy volviendo loco hablando con migo mismo ahí por dios "_oye que no estas hablando contigo__ mismo estas hablando conmigo: tu conciencia así que mas respeto eehh!" _Si definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco...

El pelirrojo decidió volver al castillo ya casi era hora de cenar y como era de esperar de Ron tenia hambre.

-Ron podemos hablar- pregunto Harry tocándole el hombro

-Ehh si justamente te estaba buscando- dijo el pelirrojo un poco avergonzado ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no peleaba con Harry desde 4º curso

-Mira yo te quería explicar lo de Hermione porq...- el oji-verde fue interrumpido por Ron

-No harry tu no tienes nada que explicarme yo fui el idiota que me segué por los celos, supongo que yo hubiera echo lo mismo si Mione me lo hubiera pedido- dijo ron alzando los hombros

-Ahii ron que bueno que pienses así por que no me gusta estar peleado ni con Hermione ni contigo- dijo Harry- amigos?

-Como siempre- dijo Ron chocando las manos con Harry

Los chicos se dirigieron al comedor ya que era la hora de cenar...

00oo000ooo00oo000oo000oo000oo00o0o0oo0o00oooo0000oooo000oo0o0o

-Luna Luna ven aquí estoy le gritaba Ginny

-Hola que haces?- pregunto Luna

-Donde estabas, te busque durante toda la tarde-

-ehh.. bueno primero estuve hablando con tu hermano y luego fui a la biblioteca- dijo la rubia empezando a caminar hacia el gran comedor

-hablaste con mi hermano?- pregunto la pelirroja muy extrañada

-Si..tu sabes de lo de Hermione- dijo Luna bajando la voz

-porque bajaste la vos?- pregunto Ginny en un susurro

-No lo se- respondió la rubia también en un susurro y las dos chicas sonrieron

-Bueno y que te dijo Ron?- pregunto la pelirroja ya en un tono normal de voz

-La verdad que tu hermano es muy terco eh- dijo luna mirando al piso

-Qué te dijo?-

-Bueno fue así: yo estaba tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón porque el sigue creyendo que Malfoy esta engañando a herm y bueno después me dijo que quien era yo para decirle todo eso y que era mas chica que el y no se que otra cosa mas- dijo Luna dejando caer un par de lagrimas

-AHII no luna no te pongas así! Ronald es un idiota- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga

-Ya lo se pero igual- dijo Luna separándose de su amiga

-Bueno vamos a comer?- dijo Ginny- Vienes a nuestra mesa?

-No tengo que ir a la mía, están organizando no se que cosa y tengo que ir- dijo luna y se marcho cada una para su mesa. Cuando Ginny llego vio que harry y su hermanovenian caminando y hablando animadamentela chicasonrío la conversación que había tenido su hermano con luna había dado efecto

-Hola Ginny- dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos hermanos se asombraron por como había actuado el moreno -Qué sucede ron?-

-Nada harry nada- mirando de manera sospechosa a Harry

En ese momento entro Draco y Hermione agarrados de la mano, los que aun no se habían acostumbrados a la relación que mantenían el Sly y la Gry seguían murmurando.

-Hola chicos- dijo Mione sentándose al lado de Harry, y sonriendo al darse cuenta que la situación no era tan tensa como el día anterior- Hola ron como estas?

-Bien Herms...- dijo el pelirrojo bajando la cabeza- yo después quisiera habalar contigo porque... porque se que me comporte mal y quería pedirte disculpas-

-Esta bien ron yo también quiero hablar contigo-

-Harry me podrías acompañar a la biblioteca- dijo Ginny cuando ya habían terminado de comer

-Si claro Ginny, Vamos ahora- dijo harry ya levantándose de la mesa

-Si, si no es mucha molestia- dijo Ginny un poco avergonzada

Ya en la biblioteca Ginny le pidió a Harry que le explicara unos temas de defensa contra las artes oscuras...

-Ginny mira esto es... es...es...eh- Harry no podía explicarle ni siquiera por que el Patronus era para ahuyentar Dementores, se había quedado anonadado por la belleza de Ginny definitivamente ese año había cambiado mucho...

-Harry porque ocurre eso eh?- pregunto la chica muy extrañada

-Bueno ...eh..eh... lo que pasa.. Es que... eh.. siguesdenoviaconDean?- pregunto finalmente Harry, la pelirroja lo miro desconcertada

-AH?- pregunto Ginny que no había entendido nada

- no yo solo queria saber si estas saliendo con Dean- dijo el peli-negro mas pausadamente

-yo...eh...no ..Por que lo preguntas?- Ginny estaba sumamente nerviosa y sentía que se derretía porque harry no hacia otra cosa mas que mirarla a los ojos y a su boca

Los chicos cada vez se acercaban más y más...

-Ya no es hora de estar en la biblioteca jovencitos- los interrumpió la voz de Madame Pince.

Ginny pego un saltito por el susto, pero cuando cayo de que estuvo a punto de besarse con Harry Potter sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata, decidió agarrar todas sus cosas y salir lo mas pronto posible...

-Gin que pasa por que te vas corriendo?- pregunto Harry

-Eh.. creo que me explicas lo de dcao otro día estoy muy cansada- dijo Ginny que estaba muy nerviosa

-Bueno- Harry solo pudo decir eso porque la pelirroja se había ido corriendo

Harry no sabia que pensar acaso se estaba enamorando de la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo, bueno en realidad no tan pequeña , Ginny ya tenia 15 años, pero de todas maneras era la hermana de su mejor amigo, Ron cuidaba a Ginny mas que a su propia vida y cada vez que se enteraba que su hermana tenia novio se ponía como loco, Harry no se quería imaginar como se iba a poner ron si se enteraba que EL estaba empezándose a enamorar de Ginny...

Cuando Harry llego a la habitación Ron lo estaba esperando...

-Al fin donde estabas?- pregunto Ron

-Emm... en la biblioteca con Ginny, ella me pidió que la ayudara con dcao, no te acuerdas que lo pidió en el comedor

-Ahh si y entendio?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía al baño y comenzaba a buscar algo

-No no le pude explicar casi nada porque justo llego Madame Pince y nos tuvimos que ir- decía harry que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

-Ah eso significa que quedaron para verse otra vez no?- dijo ron

-emmm si... te molesta?- pregunto harry todavía mas nervioso si eso era posible

-No harry por supuesto que no yo confío mucho en ti- le dijo Ron- A propósito no viste mi cepillo de dientes?

-emm no – dijo Harry mientras el pelirrojo seguía buscándolo- Ron tengo que decirte algo con respecto a Ginny- dijo Harry

-Si que le paso?- dijo Ron

-No no a ella no le paso nada- dijo Harry

-AQUÍ ESTA!- dijo ron levantado su cepillo de dientes- entonces de que quieres hablar sobre Ginny- el pelirrojo empezó a cepillarse los dientes

-mmm lo que pasa es que... mmmm bueno pero primero prométeme que no me vas a pegar ni a gritar... mucho- dijo Harry

-Hagrry dime tya gque egsta pasagdog- dijo Ron pero el pelirrojo no se le entendía mucho porque tenia toda la boca sucia de pasta dental hasta parecía que tenia rabia

-mm.. eh.. creo que me ...ee... enamore de tu hermana- dijo finalmente Harry

-GQUÉ TU GABLAS GDE MIG PEGQUEÑAG HEGRMANA VIRGGINIAG-

-ron parece que tuvieses rabia- dijo harry señalando la boca de su amigo

-EH?'- pregunto ron algo desconcertado y fue a mirarse al espejo... se enjuago la boca y volvió al dormitorio para aclarar que era lo que estaba pasando entre harry y su hermana

-Harry a ver si entiendo tu estas enamorado de Virginia- pregunto Ron acercándose peligrosamente hacia su amigo

-Ron prometiste que no me pegarías- dijo Harry

-y quien dijo que yo te iba apegar ehh?-

-Bueno como te pusiste así al principio yo pense que... tal vez...- deciaa Harry que recién en ese momento esta asimilando todo.

-No Harry si ahí alguien en quien se que le puedo confiara mi hermana es a ti Harry-

-Gracias Ron- dijo Harry muy aliviado

-Lo unico espero que sepas conportarte con ella- dijo el pelirrojo pponiendo una mano en el hombro de Harry Potter.

**000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo000o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola de nuevo espero que les halla gustado este cap, aunque a mi no me gusto para nada, yo se que en cap no se dijo nada de la parejita pero era necesario este cap. **

**POR FAVOR NECESITO SUS REVIEWS SEAN CRITICAS O NO POR FAVORR!**

**Bueno ahora si la contestacion de los reviews:**

**_Pachyblur: Hola! muchisimas gracias por tu review! que bueno que te alla ayudado a ver a Draco de una manera diferente, segun mi opinion todo lo que hace draco es porque asi lo criaron y bueno trato de demostrarlo atra vez de los ff... de nuevo te vuelvo a agradecer tu rr, y espero que este cap te halla gustado, besos- espero tu review_**

**_Celia: Bueno muchas gracias por tu rr, y bueno espero que este cap tambien te guste... espero tu review para saberlo, besos-cuidate! _**

Isa: Hola! que bueno verte otra vez por acá! y si da un poquito de lastima ron pero bueno asi es la historia, y si ya era hora de que se supiera la relacion por que gracias a ello se van a desatar unos cuantos problemitas...:) bueno espero que este cap te halla gustado...espero tu review. Besos-cuidate!

Mariajose: Que bueno que te halla gustado el cap 5! y tmb que ya se supiera la relacion de draco y de Hermione... espero que te halla gustado este cap y que me dejes un review para saberlo. BESOS!

¡R E V I E W S !


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Capitulo 7**

Y habían pasado varios meses desde que Hermione y Draco eran una pareja oficial. Hermione se sentía muy bien su vida finalmente tenia un equilibrio, sus amigos ya no la juzgaban por estar con Draco, claro que todavía Harry y ron no hablaban al rubio como si fueran los mejores amigos, pero por lo menos no se peleaban cada vez que se veían...

Era Lunes y Hermione tenia la hora de **_dcao_** libre ya que el profesor estaba enfermo y como Draco tenia pociones decidió ir a leer un libro debajo el árbol que estaba frente al lago pero un murmullo no la dejaba leer con tranquilidad, entonces decidió acercarse al arbusto que dividía a esas personas y a ella...

-Pero puedes entender que aunque ya hallan pasado casi 4 meses yo todavía la amo-

-Bueno pero eso tiene solución y lo sabes-

-Si es muy fácil decirlo-

-Bueno Ron pero si tampoco te lo propones-

Hermione no podía entender de que estaban hablando lo único que había entendido hasta ese momento era que Ron estaba enamorado de alguien y que luna le decía que tenia que intentar ¿olvidarla?

-pero que quieres si cada vez que estoy con una chica me acuerdo de ella- decía mirando a Luna

-mmm bueno mmm tal vez con las chicas que estuviste no eran la indicadas... no crees?- dijo luna

-puede que tengas razón, pero igual se siente horrible cuando la veo a Hermione con el gusano de Malfoy besándose y ...queriendose... porque yo se que apesar de todo ella lo quiere- dijo el pelirrojo bajando la cabeza

-Ron no hables así tu mismo pudiste comprobar que Draco cambio-

En ese momento a Hermione se le cayo el alma al piso, Ron...Ron estaba enamorado de ella, ahora entendía sus ataques de celos y todas las cosas que hacia, La castaña quería salir corriendo de allí pero sentía que tenia que quedarse y seguir escuchando

-La verdad que ahora ya no me interesa... yo se que la perdí para siempre-

-Sabes yo nunca entendí porque nunca le dijiste todo esto a Mione-

-Estas loca, yo no le puedo decir nada porque Hermione no me hablaría mas, además ella lo quiere a el -

-Bueno si pero antes de que ella empezara a salir con Draco, tengo entendido que te gustaba desde tercer año-

-Cobardía supongo-

Hermione decidió irse de ahí lo mas pronto posible, solo que se olvido un pequeño detalle dejo su libro junto al arbusto en el cual ella estaba escondida...

-Qué voy a hacer al final Draco tenia razón Ron estaba o esta enamorado de mi- pensaba la castaña mientras que caminaba hacia el castillo- tengo que habla con Ron, si Draco se llega a enterar no me va a dejar tranquila

Sintió que unos brazos la abrazaban por atrás y le empezaban a besar el cuello

-Ya Draco estamos en el pasillo del colegio, basta- dijo Hermione que sonó mas fría de lo que ella hubiera querido

-Qué te pasa- dijo el rubio poniéndose frente a ella

-Nada solo estoy un poco cansada- dijo ella tratando de evadir la mirada del rubio

Draco le agarro delicadamente el brazo a Hermione y la condujo a un aula vacia

-Bueno dime que te ocurre- dijo Draco bastante serio por cierto

-nada ya te dije estoy cansada- dijo Hermione bajando la mirada

Draco la tomo del mentón y le subió la cara para que lo mire

-No definitivamente esa mirada no es de cansancio Hermione- dijo Draco- pero bueno si no me quieres contar esta bien como quieras- el rubio se fue pegando un portazo

A Hermione se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas, tenia que hablar con el pelirrojo si no quería que el rubio se enojara mas con ella

000o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00000ooo0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o

-Luna yo me tengo que ir a clases-

-de acuerdo yo también tengo con Snape y no me conviene llegar tarde-

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar cuando luna tropezó y callo al suelo

-auch, que fue eso- dijo mirando hacia atrás y viendo que se había tropezado con un libro

-este libro es de Hermione!- dijo el pelirrojo bastante alarmado

-crees que escucho lo que estuvimos hablando?- pregunto la rubia

-espero que no, por mi bien- dijo el pelirrojo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00000oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo000o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0

Hermione estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor... no había podido concentrarse en todo el día, tampoco había vuelto a hablar con Draco y eso no le gustaba para nada... Había decidido hablar con ron y solucionar esto de una vez por todas. La castaña salió en busca de su amigo para halar con el, por suerte ese día tenia ronda, esperaba no encontrarse con Draco...

-Ron, Ron- dijo Hermione llamando la atención de su amigo

-Hola herm, que haces a esta hora fuera de la sala común si snape te encuentra...- dijo el pelirrojo

-No ron tranquilo, tengo ronda hoy- dijo la castaña

-y Malfoy que raro que el no este contigo- dijo el pelirrojo mirando para todos lados a ver si veía al rubio por algún lugar

-No ron... Draco no esta... porque necesito hablar contigo- dijo Hermione, Ron la miro extrañado, pero luego recordó el libro y supuso de que quería hablar su amiga

Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a un aula vacía...

-Bueno ron porque nunca me lo dijiste- dijo Hermione sentándose arriba de un banco

-mm no sé de que me hablas- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de evadir la mirada de su amiga

-vamos Ronald no tengo mucho tiempo- dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia

-que querías que te dijera: hola Hermione yo te amo sabes, pero también se que tu amas al maldito hurón y por eso nunca me vas a amar.. eh eso querías que te dijeras?-

-Yo... yo lo siento ron no sabia- dijo Hermione abrazando al pelirrojo

-esta bien Hermione si tú eres feliz junto a Malfoy yo también además estuve hablando con luna y la verdad me siento muy bien cuando estoy con ella- dijo el pelirrojo correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga

-Ahora entiendo porque me evitaste durante todo el día Granger- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras era Draco Malfoy

-Draco- susurro Hermione

-Para ti Malfoy, Granger- dijo el rubio y se fue pegando un portazo

-Creo que debes ir tras el- dijo ron

-Gracias ron- dijo la castaña y se fue corriendo tras Draco

-Draco por favor espera deja que te explique- decía Hermione mientras alcanzaba a Draco

-Ya te dije que para ti soy Malfoy y no tienes nada que explicarme- dijo Draco caminando más rápido todavía

-Bueno Malfoy en realidad no tengo nada que explicarte tienes razón solo que estaba abrazando a mi mejor amigo- dijo Hermione

-mira vos- dio el rubio caminando un poco mas lento

-Por favor Draco no estaba pasando nada enserio solo que me entere de unas cositas y necesitaba hablar con ron- acercándose peligrosamente hacia el rubio que quedo contra la pared

-Aléjate- dijo el rubio sosteniéndola de los hombros

-Por que ah? Que pasa te pones nervioso?- dijo Hermione sonriendo y acercándose aun mas a Draco

-Ahí por dios Hermione un Malfoy jamas se pone nervioso ante una mujer- dijo el rubio y Hermione había agrandado aun más su sonrisa- por que sonríes?-

-Vamos progresando me volviste a llamar Hermione-

-Ya cállate Granger- dijo Draco cambiando de posiciones y poniendo esta vez a Hermione contra la pared

-Draco enserio entre ron y yo no pasa nada- dijo Hermione perdiéndose en esas grises lagunas (n/a: sus ojos :p)

-Me evitaste durante todos el día Mio, estaba preocu...- Draco no pudo terminar por que Hermione lo callo con un beso automáticamente el la rodeo con su brazos por la cintura y ella paso sus brazos por su cuello jugando con sus cabellos

-te (beso) amo (beso) mucho (beso) mucho (beso) nunca (beso) lo (beso) olvides- decía Hermione entrecortadamente

-Pero estabas con el weasley- dijo el rubio

-No te pongas celoso- dijo Hermione sonriendo (n/a: ellos seguían en la misma posición que cuando se estaban besando :D)

-Yo no estoy celoso- dijo Draco poniendo cara de enojado

-mm Draco-

-No lo estoy!

-Yo creo que sí-

-No-

-Si y lo sabes-

-Bueno de acuerdo si estoy muy celoso pero que voy a hacer te amo y no puedo evitarlo-

-lo se pero era necesario que hablara con ron-

-Y de que tenias que hablar con ese-

-mm ron esta o estaba enamorado de mi- dijo Hermione

-QUÉ!- dijo el rubio abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos- y tu estabas a solas con el! Hermione te das cuenta lo que me estas diciendo

-si Draco escucha, tenia que hablar con ron era importante que lo hiciera, no quiero perder la amistad de el, es como mi hermano- dijo Hermione que ya habían empezado a caminar nuevamente

-si tu hermano pero el no te ve así por lo que veo- dijo Draco dejando de caminar

-Creo que ron se esta enamorando de Luna-

-Ahí por dios Mio de esa?- dijo el rubio con cara de asco

-Draco por te refieres de esa manera hacia ella, Luna cambio muchisimo desde el año pasado- dijo Hermione

-De todas maneras no se compara contigo- dijo Draco volviendo a besar a Mione

-Bueno Draco es hora que ya vallamos a dormir- dijo Hermione separándose de Draco

-ahí un ratito mas solo un ratito mas- decía Draco poniendo carita de niño bueno

-no Draco no me pongas esa cara por favor, mañana estaremos todo el día juntos si quieres pero estoy cansada enserio-

-bueno pero mañana no te separas de mi eh- dijo Draco dándole un ultimo beso

-chau amorr- dijo Hermione alejándose

000o00o0oo00000o0o0oooo0000o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo00oo

Al otro día Draco y Hermione iban camino al gran comedor ya que era la hora del almuerzo cuando...

-Sr. Malfoy su padre esta en el colegio y lo busca- dijo la Prof. Mc Gonagall

-QUÉ!- se sorprendió Draco

00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hola! bueno una vez mas acá dejandoles un nuevo cap que espero que les halla gustado, les parecio muy cursi? por favor dejen review son muy importante para mi POR FAVOR!**

**Bueno ahora la contestacion de los reviews:**

**Meilin Malfoy: Hola que bueno que me allas dejado un review ! y si tenian que aceptarla decision de Mione para eso estan los amigos, espero tu review de este cap! besos-cuidate!**

**mariajose:te pido disculpas por que en el cap anterior no hubo nada de draco y herm pero bueno creo que con este cap se recompenza un poco no? fue demasiado cursi? bueno espero tu review! muchos besos y cuidate!**

**celia: Muchas gracias por tu rr! y me alegra mucho que te halla gustado! espero tu review de este cap! besos-cuidate!**

**Pachyblur: Si tenes toda la razon el cap anterior era mas de transicion, y con respecto a la pareja Harry/cho yo tambien la odio! por eso opte por poner a ginny jaja! bueno espero tu review de este cap! besos-cuidate!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa! bueno, una vez más aca subiendo un nuevo cap! espero que les guste! **

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling!**

**Abajo la contestacion de los reviews!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

-No, no voy a ir olvídalo!- dijo Draco acentuando en la ultima palabra

-Pero es tu padre Draco, tenes que estar feliz, te vino a ver- decía Hermione agarrándolo de la mano e intentando llevarlo hacia el castillo (recuerden que ellos estaban cerca del lago :P)

-NO, seguro que vino porque ya se entero que tu eres mi novia- decía Draco mientras se volvía a parar

-Ahii Draco no seas chiquilin y camina- decía Hermione- y bueno si vino por que ya se enteró entonces te acompaño

-esta bien esta bien- se resignó Draco.

Draco y Mione se dirigieron al castillo, Draco estaba bastante nervioso porque temía la reacción de su padre cuando la viera a Hermione, cuando llegaron desde lejos se veía a Lucius Malfoy con su larga cabellera caminando como león enjaulado, cuando vio venir a Draco:

-Hasta que té dignas a parecer jovencito- dijo Lucius acercándose muy peligrosamente hacia Draco, cuando poso la mirada en Mione- Y tu quien eres?-

-eee mmmm ee...es mi novia- dijo Draco notablemente nervioso

-Ah así que sos la sangre-sucia con la que mi hijo esta saliendo- dijo Draco mirándola con esa mirada de asco característica de los Malfoy

-Si señor- respondió Mione mirándolo a los ojos. Lucius la miro con desprecio y luego poso su mirada en Draco.

-Padre creo que hace falta que la insultes- dijo Draco poniendo la voz mas segura que podía en el momento

-Insultarla?... Draco te estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo?... ah?... Estas saliendo con una mugrosa sangre-sucia...- decía Lucius notablemente enojado pero Hermione lo interrumpió

-Señor yo no le voy a permitir que me insulte de tal manera- dijo una Hermione que se le empezaban a cristalizar los ojos (n/a por las lagrimas)

-Mira mugrosa sangre sucia, te voy a decir algo tu no estas al nivel de mi hijo, seguro estas con el por mi dinero, así que si nos haces el favor de dejarnos solos- dijo Malfoy padre, fulminándola con la mirada

Hermione se giro sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar lo mas rápido posible

-No Hermione ven- dijo Draco en un acto desesperado por retenerla

-no Draco, habla con tu padre no importa- dijo Mione que seguía de espaldas

Lucius tomo a Draco por los hombros y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, a Draco le empezaron a pasar imágenes que el estaba con Hermione.

-No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer... te enamoraste de esa sangre-sucia- decía Lucius incrédulo

-Si por eso me fui de casa, yo no voy a ser un Mortifago como tu- dijo draco casi gritándole a su padre

-Escúchame bien moscoso, tu no puedes estar con esa, si nuestro señor se entera te espera la muerte segura- decía Lucius

-Querrás decir que tu morirías yo no soy nada de ese tipo- dijo Draco

-Es lo mismo Draco si yo muero tu y tu madre mueren con migo, su situación económica se caería notablemente- decía Lucius

-No porque cuando sala de Howarts voy a estudiar y voy a seguir una carrera y..y..y- decía Draco cuando fue interrumpido por su padre

-y que.. te das cuenta que estas acostumbrado al lujo y a las cosas de mayor nivel, no podrías sobrevivir en el mundo real Draco-

-Si voy a poder porque con hermio...-

-Esa sangre-sucia lo único que quiere es tu dinero y cuando vea que te desherede se va con otro-

-No ella no es así! Y no te vuelvas a dirigir así de ella- dijo Draco mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

-Draco te vas a arrepentir, te vas a quedar si un solo peso- decía lucius con una voz amenazante

-Pues as lo que quieras con tu dinero no me interesa- dijo Draco mientras que caminaba mas rápido

-Si no te alejas de ella la mato me escuchaste Draco la mato!- dijo Lucius, en ese momento Draco se detuvo y giro hacia su padre que estaba a unos 10 pasos mas o menos- Como escuchaste si no quieres que tu sangre-sucia sufra aléjate de ella-

-No me voy a alejar de ella- dijo Draco como si no creyera lo que su padre le decía.

-Bueno de todas maneras yo ya te advertí si no te separas de ella la MATO -

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Malfoy Jr. Y salió corriendo en busca de Hermione

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las escaleras que llevaba a la sala común de Gryffindor, aun no podía creer que Lucius la halla tratado de esa manera y Draco, Draco no la defendió como ella pensaba que lo haría, se notaba de sobra que todavía le tenia miedo.

-Mione que paso porque estas llorando- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba con ella en las escaleras

-No no pasa nada ron- dijo Mione tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

-Espero que no estés llorando por culpa de Malfoy, porque si no- decía el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba.

-Es algo que tengo que resolver yo ron no te metas por favor- dijo cuando vio que el rubio se acercaba

-Pero Hermione si ese rubio te hizo algo yo te prometo que...- pero Ron no pudo terminar

-No weasley no le hice nada a MI novia así que si nos haces el favor de dejarnos solos- dijo levantando a Hermione de la escalera y agarrándola por la cintura

-Disculpa Malfoy pero o estaba halando con Hermione hasta que te metiste- dijo ron muy enfadado

-Weasley estoy completamente seguro que mi tema de conversación con MI novia es muchisimo mas importante que cualquiera de las estupideces que estuvieras hablando con MI novia.

-1º ya se que es tu novia no hace falta que lo digas a cada rato si? Y 2º no creo que halla algo mas importante que saber que le ocurre a TU novia Hurón o acaso tu sabes por que estaba llorando-

En ese momento Draco soltó a Hermione y se disponía a abalanzarse hacia ron para darle unos cuantos golpes, pero Hermione lo sostuvo justo a tiempo..

-Basta Draco! Ya es suficiente!- gritaba Hermione que estaba desesperada porque obviamente su novio era mucho mas fuerte que ella y le costaba un gran trabajo mantenerlo lejos de ron- Ronald vete! Vete! YA!

-Pero herm todavía no terminamos de hablar- dijo Ron que no se había movido del lugar aun que Malfoy intentaba "matarlo"

-Ronald vete ya! Des...después ha...hablamooooss- dijo Hermione

-Ya veras comadreja pelirroja cuando menos lo esperes eeehh- gritaba Draco, pero ron ya se había marchado

-BASTA DRACO MALFOY SE TERMINO YA SE FUE!- dijo Hermione que ya lo había soltado

-QUÉ TENIA QUÉ HABLAR ESE CONTIGO EH?- dijo Draco que tenia las mejillas bastante coloradas

-Qué te calmes ya Draco enserio! Solo me estaba preguntando porque lloraba- dijo Hermione mientras se volvía a sentar en las escaleras

-Y el que se tiene que meter?- dijo Draco casi gritando

-ES OBVIO QUE SE VA A METER SI TU NO ME DEFIENDES ANTE TU PADRE SEGURO QUÉ RONALD SI LO HACE!- dijo Hermione y ya unas cuantas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

-ENTONCES VETE CON WEASLEY! Y... Y ... vete con el- lo ultimo el rubio lo dijo en un susurro y le dio la espalda a Hermione, Draco se sentía realmente mal y era la primera vez que se ponía así por una chica

-Sabes Draco me hubiera gustado que tu me defendieras no ron pero como quieras- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de las escaleras y pasaba al lado de Draco para irse de allí.

En ese momento Draco la agarro del brazo y la giro hacia el quedaron muy cerca

-Yo si te defendí e incluso renuncie a mi herencia por ti, le dije a mi padre que... que haga lo que quería con su dinero, pero que yo me quedaba contigo, que con eso me bastaba para vivir, pero tu no lo tomas en cuenta- dijo Draco muy dolido y soltó a Hermione, ella seguía como en transe aun no caía en todo lo que le había dicho su novio, había renunciado a todo por ella?

-Draco... gracias!- dijo Hermione abrazándolo y llorando al mismo tiempo, el no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderle el abrazo- te amo tanto tanto-

-Yo también te amo- dijo Draco separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos- pero ahí algo mas Mio-

-Que... que pasa Draco no me asustes- dijo Hermione

-Bueno... cuando yo le dije a mi padre que no me interesaba nada de lo que el y Voldemort pensaban me dijo que si nomealejabadetiteibaamatar- dijo Draco lo ultimo rapidisimo, pero Hermione entendió a la perfección

-QUÉ?-

-que si yo no...-

-si eso lo entendí, Draco que vamos a hacer?- dijo Hermione que se le volvían a asomar unas cristalinas lagrimas en sus ojos

-estuve pensando que lo mejor es separarnos- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos y al ver la cara que puso agrego- si Mio yo no permitiría que te pasara algo por mi culpa-

-Pero a mi no me importa, yo no podría vivir sin tus besos, sin tus caricias, sin tus abrazos, Yo no podría vivir si ti Draco Malfoy!- dijo Hermione mientras se abrazaba y se acurrucaba en el pecho del Slytherin

-No no Hermione no hagas esto si?- dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-No me voy a separar de ti nunca!- dijo Mione poniéndose mas seria que nunca y mirándolo a los ojos- Yo siempre estaré contigo escuchaste-

-eres imposible eh- dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa

-si pero así te gusto no?- dijo Hermione poniendo cara de niña buena

-si así me gustas- dijo el sly. A medida que se iba acercando para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Pero los dos chicos no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba observando, un pelirrojo los miraba atentamente

-Qué me pasa? no siento lo mismo de antes. _No sera que no estas mas enamorado de Hermione_Pero yo siempre la quise y...- _Los sentimientoscambian ron, mira luna es muy bonita y**...- **_Pero es luna, es la amiga de mi hermana en muy chica- _Ahiii ron no es muy chica y lo sabes es solo un año menor**-**_ pero y Hermione?- _ya ves esta con Malfoy, es con quien tiene que estar-_

Ron decidió ir a caminar hasta que la cena estuviera lista...

-Hola ron- dijo una Luna

-Luna que haces acá- pregunto el pelirrojo es como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento

-estaba pensando- dijo luna acercándose a ron

-y se puede saber en que o quien?- pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose mas a Luna todavía

-En un chico- dijo la rubia

-y se puede saber quien es- Ron se acerco aun mas ya tan solo estaban a 5 cm de distancia

-Tu- dijo luna terminando de acortar la poca distancia que los separaba

Se fundieron en un beso tierno pero apasionado, ron rodeo con sus manos la estrecha cintura de Luna mientras que ella pasaba sus manos rodeando el cuello de ron a la vez que jugaba con el pelo de ron. Ambos se sentían bien, era increíble la sensación, era como si estuvieran volando pero luna recordó los sentimientos de Ron y se separó.

-No ron esto no esta bien- dijo la Rubia y le daba la espalda al pelirrojo

-Pero que paso? Que es lo no esta bien- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la chica

-Tu estas enamorado de Hermione y ..y... yo.. yo no se que rol juego en esta historia- dijo luna dando se vuelta y encarando a Ron- No se lo que buscas ron pero no quiero salir lastimada-

-Te prometo que no te voy a lastimar, en este tiempo que estuvimos juntos yo empecé a sentir algo especial por ti- dijo ron

-Y Hermione?-

-ella es otro tema no se es diferente no es como antes le tengo un gran cariño pero...-

-pero no la olvidaste- dijo luna secamente

-no lo se... pero tal vez si me ayudaras- dijo el pelirrojo y luna no sabia que hacer por un lado ella realmente estaba enamorada de el pero y el? Era verdad que sentía algo especial por ella? Ahii dios que iba a hacer...

-Luna por favor solo una oportunidad- dijo el pelirrojo

-De acuerdo pero solo una si yo llego a descubrir que..-

-No te prometo que seré el novio mas bueno y mas lindo de todo England (n/a sorry pero no me acuerdo como era en castellano :S)

-El mas bueno no lo se pero el mas lindo eso es seguro- dijo luna acercándose a ron para darle un pequeño beso pero el pelirrojo la tomo de la cintura y profundizo el beso

-bueno es mejor que vallamos al comedor es hora de la cena- dijo Ron mientras tomaba de la mano a Luna.

00o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando la nueva pareja había llegado se notaba un gran alboroto en el G.C

-Ron voy a mi mesa a ver que pasa- dijo luna y le dio un pequeño beso a ron

que se la quedo mirando con cara de bobo

-uhiiii veo que alguien tiene novia nueva!- dijo Harry muy alegre por su amigo

-Ya cállate Harry!- dijo ron mientras su cara estaba empezando a tomar el color de su pelo- que pasa porque no esta la comida servida?

-Dicen que Dumbledore tiene algo que decir pero todavía no llego- dijo Harry mientras fijaba su vista en la puerta del G.C

-Harry-

-...-

-HARYY-

-...-

-Harry james Potter!-

-ahii ron no hace falta que me grites en el oido-

-es que no me hacías caso que estabas mirando-

-acaso tu hermana sigue teniendo contacto con Dean?- dijo Harry mientras veía como Ginny y Dean entraban al G.C hablando y riendo

-mm me parece que aquí alguien se puso celoso- dijo Ron sonriendo

-yo no estoy celoso- dijo Harry que no le quitaba la mirada a Ginny

-pues entonces no se como le llamas a eso- dijo ron mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo

-RON YA TE DIJE...-

-llego Dumbledore- lo interrumpió el pelirrojo

Los alumnos que terminaban de llegar se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas al ver que el director había echo presencia

-Buenas noches queridos alumnos- dijo el Director- Bueno se preguntaran que es lo tan importante que tengo que comunicarles que no puedo esperar hasta después de la cena- En el G.C se escucho un murmullo general aprobando lo que había dicho el director- Bueno tengo el placer de presentarles a dos alumnos que se alojaran en nuestro colegio por tiempo indeterminado denle un fuerte aplauso a Coralie Lsoon, que viene de el colegio Beuxatons- (n/a perdonen pero no me acuerdo como se escribe si alguna lo sabes me lo puede decir?) Coralie era una chica muy linda, era rubia del mismo color que Draco pero ella tenia unos increíbles ojasos Azules mezclados con Verde, era esbelta y caminaba con una elegancia y una gracia que era imposible de comparar, -y a Mathiew DLombrd que viene del colegio Le Maison-, Mat era castaño claro solo que tenia ojos verdes, era alto y se notaba que tenia un muy buen físico. Luego del aplauso el profesor invito a los nuevos alumnos a colocarse el sombrero Seleccionador...

-Sr. D´Lombrd puede acercarse por favor- dijo la profesora Mc. Gonagall, Mathiew se acerco al taburete con el sombrero y la profesora se lo coloco.

Luego de unos instantes el sombrero grito

-GRIFFINDORRR- y la mesa de leones estallo en aplausos

-Srta. L´soon es su turno- dijo la prof. Mc Gonagall

Ella paso por el mismo procedimiento que Mat pero en este caso el sombrero grito...

-SLYTHERINNNN- y la mesa de las serpientes en este caso estallo en aplausos. Los dos alumnos se dirigieron a sus casas.

-Bueno creo que es hora de empezar el banquete- dijo el director y se sentó

-Hola soy Harry Potter- se presento Harry

-Hogla soy Mat, conogzco mucho de tu histogria la hemos apgrendido en el colggio- dijo Mat con una gran sonrisa

-Yo soy Ron Weasley- se presento Ron también- y ella es Hermione Granger- Ron también la presento a Hermione al ver que ella estaba mirando la mesa de slytherin. Mat asintió

-Hermione, Hermione- la llamaba Harry pero no había caso

-Hermione MAÑANA TENEMOS EXAMEN SORPRESA DE POCIONES!- le grito ron

-COMO?- dijo la castaña

-que te pasa hace un montón que harry te esta llamando y no dejas de mirar para la mesa de Slitherin-

-Esa chica... esa chica no me gusta nada que hace hablando con MI Draco? Eehh... Mathiew tu la conoces- pregunto Hermione y por primera vez se dirigió a Mat

-ehh.. no venimos de colegios diferentes- dijo Mat

Ron, Hermione, Mat y Harry terminaron de comer y fueron a la sala común para mostrársela a Mat. Aunque Hermione se había quedado bastante preocupada por esa tal Coralie porque estaba hablando con Draco y Blaise tan animadamente, definitivamente esa noche no iba a poder dormir bien.

00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00000o0o0o0o0o

Al día siguiente Hermione se levanto mas temprano que cualquiera de los alumnos, era casi imposible que un alumno un sábado se levantara a las 8:30 de la mañana. Pero ella siempre lo hacia la biblioteca era muchisimo mas tranquila...

-Buenos días sra. Pince, vengo a buscar el libro que deje el miércoles- dijo Hermione cuando finalmente llego a la biblioteca

-Oh bueno días srta. Granger por lo que veo hoy a los alumnos se le a dado por levantarse temprano- dijo la sra. Pince entregándole el libro

-Como?- pregunto Hermione asombrada

-si, es raro más que nada por que eran dos Slytherins, es raro verlos a ellos tan temprano por aquí-

-De acuerdo, me iré a leer luego le traigo el libro- dijo Hermione y se marcho

Hermione no podía concentrarse si había algo que odiaba era escuchar murmullos mientras leía, estaba dispuesta a levantarse e ir a ver quienes eran, pero recordó la ultima vez que le paso lo mismo y no le fue muy bien e incluso termino pelando con Draco, así que decidió volver a su mesa y tratar de seguir leyendo, pero se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de su novio...

-Fijate en ese libro tal vez lo encuentres- dijo el rubio

- Pogr que no me ayugdas tug tamgbiégn tengdgrías que hacegrlo nog?(por que no me ayudas tu también tendrías que hacerlo no?)-

-No, ya te dije que no estoy buscando otra cosa!- replico el rubio nuevamente

Hermione se acerco al lugar de donde se escuchaban las voces y si era el, era Draco con CON LA ALMUNA NUEVA! QUÉ SE SUPONE QUÉ HACIA DRACO CON ESA! Mione decidió ir hacia allí...

-Hola Draco- dio Hermione fingiendo una gran sonrisa

-Mio q.. que... que haces acá?- dijo Draco un poco nervioso

-Exactamente lo mismo me preguntaba yo, que casualidad no crees?- dijo Mione poniendo la voz mas fría que pudo y fulminándolo con la mirada

-Bueno es que tenia que buscar algo en la biblioteca y...- se empezó a explicarse Draco pero Hermione lo interrumpió

-y tu amiguita también supongo- le dijo Hermione con la misma vos fría que había puesto hace instantes

-Buegno yo tegnia que vegnir a la bigbliogtegca y como Dragco vegnia yo vigne con el- Dijo la francesa

-Disculame pero no estoy hablando contigo si? Estoy hablado con mi novio- dijo Hermione mostrándose lo mas arrogante que pudo

-Lo siento- dijo Coralie bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose al máximo

-Mio no creo que haga falta tratarla de esa manera sabes?- dijo Draco dirigiéndose hacia Hermione

-Como quieras- dijo Hermione y salió de la biblioteca casi corriendo y las lagrimas ya empezaban a salir.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo... y que les parecio? me tarde mucho para subir este cap? bueno espero sus reviews no se olviden de ir al botoncito que dice ---> GO!**

**Ahora si la contestacion de los reviews!**

**_Danita_: Bueno ahora ya supiste que hacia el padre de Draco en Howarts! espero que te halla gustado este cap! besos-cuidate! espero tu review ;)**

**_Mariajose_: Que bueno que te halla gustado el cap anterior.. ami tambien me encanto escrbirlo, a decir verdad me encantan los curis jajaj. Bueno espero que te halla gustado este cap! cuidate muchooo/ espero tu review!**

**_Pachyblur_: Primero que todo te pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografia del cap anterior, es que estaba bastante apurada y y no lo pude revisar bien espero que este cap este mejor. De todas maneras gracias por el consejito! espero que este cap te halla gustado! besos**

**_celia_: Hola! muchas gracias por el review! espero que este cap te halla parecido tan GENIAL como el anterior! no te olvides de dejarme unreview!**

**BUENO AHORA SI ME VOY PERO NO SEOLVIDEN DE DEJAR**

**R E V I E W S**


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Abajo contestacion de los reviews**

**Capitulo 9**

-Yg no piengsas igr a busgcargla?- dijo Coralie mirando al rubio con cara de asombro.

-Pero, no se porque se enojo- dijo Draco volviéndose a sentar en sillón que estaba un poco mas atrás que él

-pogr que estagbas con miggo acgá, cgreo que tiegne alggo deg ragzón tiene(_por que estabas con migo acá, creo que algo de razón tiene)_- dijo la francesa caminando de un lado para otro

-pero fue una casualidad yo tenia que buscar algo sobre mi árbol genealógico y tú sobre pociones cual es el problema-

-Buegno talg vegz tu nogvia no lo viog asíg _(bueno tal vez tu novia no lo vio asi)-_

-puede que tengas razón pero tampoco era para tanto- dijo Draco levantándose nuevamente empezando a guardar los libros que había sacado

-porg que no la vasg a busgcar y arregglan togdo- dijo ella guardando los libros también

-Si tienes razón, luego nos vemos, busca a Blaise y quédate con elmientras yo arreglo esto con Hermione- dijo alejándose de ella, y desapareciendo por la puerta de la biblioteca

-Pogr que siengto queg lggo congozco de alggún lagdo?- Penso Coralie

o0o0oo0o0o00o00ooo0o00o00o00o0o00ooo000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ya esta, no voy a llorar por el, no lo merece- se dijo Hermione tratando de convencerse a ella misma

Hermione se dirigía su sala común había decidido no pensar mas en el rubio, ella tenia que ponerse a estudiar ya que quería ser la próxima premio anual, y no iba a dejar que su relación con Draco interfiriera, no de ninguna manera.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no escucho que estaban llamando a la puerta de su habitación

-Mione, Mione- decía una pelirroja acercándose a la cama de la castaña

-eh? Que que paso?- dijo Hermione volviendo al mundo real

-lo siento es que tocaba la puerta y no me contestabas y... bueno decidí entrar- se explico la pelirroja

-si lo siento Gin es que estaba pensando y no escuche la puerta, pero dime que paso- dijo Hermione a medida que se levantaba de la cama.

-tu rubio oxigenado te busca, esta afuera de la sala común y quiere hablar contigo- dijo Gin mientras se acercaba a la puerta para marcharse- le digo que ya bajas?-

-No dile que no quiero hablar con el, dile que mejor valla a hablar con su amiga la francesita- dijo Hermione con un toque de ironía

-que paso?- dijo Ginny al ver que su amiga no estaba muy bien ya que varias lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos

-después te cuento ahora me quiero bañar y luego tengo que terminar la tarea de dcao- dijo Hermione metiéndose al baño

-bueno después hablamos entonces?- dijo la pelirroja

-seguro- dijo la castaña serrando la puerta del baño

000o0o000oo00oo0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oooo0oo0o0oo0o0o00o0

-Malfoy- dijo gin mientras se acercaba al rubio

-Donde esta?- dijo el Sly. Mirando atrás de Ginny

-No no esta, dice que no quiere hablar contigo y que... mmm...eee- decía la pelirroja que no recordaba que era lo ultimo que le había dicho su amiga

-QUE!- dijo el rubio alarmándose. Como que Hermione no quería hablar con el?

-aa si y que si querías hablar con alguien hables con la francesita- dijo Gin finalmente

-PERO YO QUIERO HABLAR CON ELLA!—Dijo ya gritando y perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia

-Baja la voz Malfoy, Porque por si no lo sabes estamos en la entrada a mi sala común! y por si no los sabias es la sala comun de Gryffindor- dijo Gin

-esta bien- se calmo un poco Malfoy- Ve Weasley y le dice a Hermione que quiero hablar con ella en este momento- dijo Draco muy frío

-Bueno... eso no se va a poder- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa estaba sacando de sus casillas al rubio y eso le encantaba

-A ver comadreja si me entiendes QUIERO HABLAR CON HERMIONE EN ESTE MOMENTO!- dijo Draco volviendo a gritar a los 4 vientos

-MIRA HURON A MI NO ME GRITAS Y MENOS ME LLAMAS COMADREJA, HERMIONE NO QUIERE HABLAR CON TIGO Y ADEMAS SE ESTA BAÑANDO ASÍ QUE no molestes mas- las ultimas palabras las dijo con la voz mas calma y se marcho dejando al rubio de Slytherin con la palabra en la boca

00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0ooo000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o00o0oo0

Había pasado el fin de semana, al igual que el Lunes, el Martes y el Miércolesy Hermione evitaba a toda costa a Draco, no quería hablar con el de ninguna manera. Claro que esto no podía durar toda la vida en algún momento tenían que hablar, aunque la castaña trataba de que ese momento sea lo mas lejano posible, o eso era lo que pensaba ella, porquecierto rubio estaba decididoque ese día hablaría con ella cueste lo que le cueste.

Hermione salía de la clase de pociones con Mat, Harry y Ron tenia que ir casi corriendo a la clase de transformaciones si no quería llegar tarde cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado su libro de pociones en el aula.

-Oh no!- exclamo Hermione al comprobar su hipótesis.

-Que sucede?- pregunto harry deteniéndose al escuchar a su amiga

-olvidé mi libro de pociones en las mazmorras- dijo Hermione- voy a buscarlo-

-quiegres que te acogmpagñemogs?- pregunto Mat

-ehh no no voy a buscarlo, ustedes vallan que si no se les va a hacer tarde- dijo la Gry.

-ok, pero hergmioneg regcuegrda que lueggo tegnemgos queg hablagr si?-

-AAHH! Sii!- dijo Hermione recordando para que tenían que hablar ellos dos- Bueno luego nos vemos chauu!

Draco había escuchado la pequeña conversación que había tenido Mione con sus amigos y no le gusto para nada la ultima parte, que se supone que tenia que hablar Hermione con el francesito.

Draco salió detrás de la columna que estaba escondido y agarro a Hermione del brazo e intento meter a Hermione en un aula que estaba vacía.

-AHII! Suéltame! Suéltame!- gritaba Hermione

-No no te voy a soltar- repetía Draco hasta que logro meter a Hermione dentro del aula

-AHII PERO A TI QUE TE PASA EHH DRACO!- Gritaba desesperada Hermione- alohomora! Alohomora! Que maldito hechizo le pusiste a la maldita puerta- decía Hermione muy enfadada y se volteo a ver a Draco y se enojo mas si cabia la posibilidad al ver a Draco en una posicion arrogante. Draco estaba sentado en un banco con la mirada de superioridad tan común en el.

-que te pasa por que gritas tanto?- pregunto Draco con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-QUE QUE ME PASA! QUE QUE ME PASA! ME TIENES AQUÍ ENCERRADA DRACO MALFOY!- grito Hermione desesperada pero no se había movido un solo centímetro de la puerta.

Draco se bajo del banco y se dirigió hacia ella...

-aléjate- dijo Hermione moviéndose un paso hacia atrás, Draco levanto una ceja y sonrío de lado como acostumbraba a hacerlo, Hermione sabia que eso no era buena señal y lo sabia muy bien.

-Esta bien- dijo Draco a medida que volvía a sentarse en el banco en el cual ocupaba anteriormente- yo me puedo alejar todo lo que quieras pero vamos a hablar me escuchaste- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y de pronto adoptando una posición muy fría.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar- dijo Hermione sin inmutarse, no había echo un solo gesto, y se había mostrado tan fría como al principio y sí había aprendido del mejor.

-No? Estas segura Hermione? No quieres saber que hacia Coralie ahí?- dijo Draco con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Lo que tu hagas o dejes de hacer con la francesita a mi no me incumbe, así que ahórrate tus explicaciones y déjame salir de aquí en este mismo momento- dijo Hermione con una cara de asco que no se podía creer cuando nombro a Coralie

-Mira yo se perfectamente que el día que me viste a mi y a Coralie en la biblioteca estabas muy celosa y eso no lo puedes negar, por eso te fuiste asi-

-Y COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME PONGA CELOSA! EHH? SI EL PRIMER DÍA QUE LLEGÓ YA ESTABA HABLANDO CONTIGO Y CON BLAISE COMO SI SE CONOCIERAN DE TODA LA VIDA DRACO- dijo Hermione y empezó a caminar por todo el salón

-Bueno pero eso tiene una explicación, no era mas fácil preguntarme que hacer todo ese verrinche? pense que eras mas madura-

-A mi me dices que soy inmadura cuando tu ya querías cortar con migo cuando estaba hablando con Ron- dijo Mione- y no se te ocurra decir nada, por que a Ron lo conozco hace seis años! Seis años Draco, y tu a esa tipa la conoces hace 4 o 5 dias-

-y tu que sabes hace cuanto la conozco ehh? Capaz que la conocía antes de entrar a Howarts o no se...- dijo acercando se a Hermione y agarrándola de los hombros para que parara de moverse, realmente lo estaba poniendo nervioso

-Suéltame!- dijo Hermione soltándose de Draco

-POR DIOS HERMIONE DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA NIÑA!- dijo Draco realmente no entendía por que se ponía así

-esta bien Draco como quieras pero déjame salir que por tu culpa llego tarde a dcao- dijo la Gry. Con toda la paciencia.

-No ya te dije que hasta que no entiendas que no ahí nada entre Coralie y yo no te voy a dejar ir- dijo Draco

- Por si no lo sabias tu también tienes dcao ahora- dijo Hermione tratando se hacerle la superior

- La verdad que no me importa en lo mas mínimo- dijo Draco y se separo de Hermione.

-Blaise conoce a Coralie desde las vacaciones pasadas cuando fue a Francia y mi padre tiene negocios con la familia de ella por eso ahí tanta confianza- dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione y encerrándola entre el y la pared

-y porque te acompaño a la biblioteca ah? Por que fueron juntos?-

-Ya te lo dijo Coralie porque dio la casualidad de que nos levantamos temprano y...- pero Draco no pudo terminar

-y esa chica esta interesada en ti- finalizo Hermione con una voz terriblemente fría

-Noo Hermione Coralie no esta interesada en mi en cambio ese tal Lsoon, bueno de el no puedo decir lo mismo- dijo Draco alejándose de Hermione - De que se supone que deben hablar-

Mione lo miro y sonrío. Era imposible se había prometido que lo haría sufrir, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz cuando Ginny le dijo que casi la mata cuando le dijo que ella no quería verlo.

-Y ahora de que te ríes?- pregunto Draco ya un poco enojado, el había intentado arreglar las cosas se había rebajado hasta ese punto y ahora ella se reía de el.

-De nada solo me acordaba de algo- dijo Mione mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- De acuerdo Draco esta bien entendí que no estabas haciendo nada con Coralie, así que si eres tan amable me dejas ir- ella sabia a la perfección que eso irritaría al rubio al máximo.

-Que? yo intento arreglar las cosas Hermione, pero claro seguro que te tienes que ir a hablar con el estúpido francés no?-

-No de echo tengo que ir a la clase de dcao, pero cierta persona no me deja- dijo la castaña sarcásticamente y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Por lo que veo no quieres arreglar las cosas- dijo Draco, hacia bastante tiempo que Hermione no escuchaba hablar así a Draco y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pero no obstante eso ella decidió permanecer callada- Bueno como quieras- continuo Draco- ya te puedes ir la puerta esta abierta- Hermione se sorprendió muchisimo cuando Draco con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta y se dispuso a darle la espalda a Hermione, ella cerro la puerta y se acerco a el por detrás y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-No me gusta estar peleada contigo- le susurro Hermione en el oído, para ello tuvo que pararse en puntitas de pie ya que Draco era un poco mas alto que ella.

Draco seguía de espaldas y al sentir la voz y los brazos de Hermione tan cerca se sobresalto.

-Draco no me ignores- continuo ella poniendo cada vez una voz mas sensual

Pero el seguía sin inmutarse y esto estaba empezando a molestar a Mione, el no solía ignorarla mucho tiempo.- Draco!-

El Sly sonreía porquesabia que Hermione se estaba molestando y eso le agradaba, el casi siempre le había echo las cosas fáciles e incluso la había "perdonado" fácilmente cuando la encontró con weasley en esa aula, pero ahora no, ahora ella tendría que sufrir

-Draco se supone que yo era la enojada yo te vi con _esa_, y se supone que tu me tendrías que pedir perdón y darme muchos besos y no yo- dijo ella alejándose de el rubio.

La sonrisa de Draco se agrando aun mas, ella en parte tenia razón, bueno el no podía negar que casi siempre las mujeres le rogaban que el estuviera con ellas, y digo casi porque Hermione fue la excepción hasta ahora.

-Draco te estoy hablando- dijo Hermione acercándose nuevamente hacia el y tomándolo de un brazo para que el quedara frente a frente con ella. A Draco aun no se le había borrado la sonrisa y a pesar de que Hermione lo tomo del brazo para darlo vuelta no hizo ningún intento de borrarla.

-ah y encima te ríes, se puede saber que es lo gracioso?- dijo la castaña al ver la gran sonrisa de Draco

-Sabes algo Mio- dijo el acercándola hacia el y tomándola por la cintura- a pesar de que yo halla cambiado un poco sigo siendo un Malfoy, y como tal tengo mi orgullo...- Draco fue interrumpido por Mio

-no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto- dijo ella empezando a jugar con los botones de la camisa del uniforme de Draco

-bueno el año pasado cuando no estabamos juntos, digamos que la parte femenina de Howarts y alguna parte masculina supieron apresiar mi belleza- dijo Draco y Hermione esbozo una sonrisa, la castaña no podía creer que aun conservaba esa arrogancia innata de los Malfoy, Draco continuo hablando.

-y bueno todas las mujeres estaban a mis pies con tan solo una sonrisa, y recién pude comprobar que aun no he perdido ese don- termino el con una gran sonrisa y atrayendo a Hermione mas hacia el.

-Oh pero veo que en el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos el Sr. Malfoy se convirtió en todo un don Juan- dijo ella irónicamente

-jaja no quiero que te enojes ni que te pongas celosa- dijo Draco dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-mira quien habla de celoso, que yo cepa estaba hablando con Ronald weasley, el mismo Ronald que conocemos hace seis años- dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfante

-si el mismo Ronald que esta enamorado de ti- dijo el poniendo la misma voz que había puesto hacia un instante la Gry.

-debo corregirte Draco, Ron no esta enamorado de mi, el esta enamorado deluna- dijo ella pasando sus dedos por el cabello del rubio

-Ahii Mio! deja de decir estupidecesmira si weasley te va a cambiar por esa loca- dijo el cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias de su novia

-Pues para tu información no me interesa que me halla "cambiado", como tu dices, por luna porque ron no me interesa mas que como amigo, pero si me pondría mal si TU me cambiaras por esa francesita- dijo ella poniendo cara de asco cuando nombro a Coralie

-Ahiii mi pobre novia tiene miedo que no la quiera mas y la cambie por una francesa- dijo el rubio poniendo voz y cara dramática. Hermione lo miro a los ojos aun después de un año y medio seguía perdiéndose en esas lagunas frías y grises.

-bueno ella es mucho mas linda que yo, me doy cuenta cuando pasa por lo pasillos todos lo chicos se giran cuando pasan- dijo ella bajando la cabeza, Draco la tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo (literalmente).

-Mio ahí dos razón por la cuales yo nunca podría fijarme en Coralie, 1º porque estoy contigo y nos costo mucho estar juntos como que por una calentura se termine todo y 2º por blaise- dijo el rubio

-blaise?- dijo la castaña si comprender

-Si no me dijo nada aun pero estoy seguro que esta interesado en Coralie- dio Draco muy orgulloso de si mismo por su conclusión.

-Draco me encanta estar así contigo abrazados y hablando pero creo que a estas alturas todos nos deben estar buscando por no ir a la clase de dcao y...- dijo Mione separándose de su novio

-si tienes razón es mejor que vallamos- dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta

-por cierto Draco que hechizo le pusiste a la puerta?- pregunto Mione

-es un secreto Malfoy- dijo el empezando a caminar

-bueno sr. Secreto que excusa vamos a poner?- pregunto la castaña

-no lo se- dijo el pensando alguna excusa

-si decimos que me caí y tu no me podías traer- dijo Hermione esperanzada

-no eso no te lo crees ni tu, es obvio que yo te puedo cargar a ti Mio- dijo el

-uui perdone sr-Yo-soy-muy-fuerte-y-te-puedo-cargar- dijo ella

-me parece que estas bastante sarcástica para mi gusto eh-

-jaja y bueno aprendo de el mejor- dijo ella

-bueno mm digamos que me encontraste volando de fiebre en un pasillo y que no tenias la varita contigo entonces tardaste mucho en llevarme a la enfermería- dijo el

-y como le piensas hacer creer a madam Pomfrey que estas volando de fiebre?- pregunto Mione mientras se acercaban a la enfermería

-bueno puedo tomar uno de estos- dijo Draco mostrándole unos de los caramelos salta clase de los gemelos weasley

-de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto incrédula de que Draco tuviera de esos

-bueno digamos que Lombotton me lo dio- dijo Draco y mione lo miro con cara desaprobatoria- pero si no quieres que me coma esto puedes ayudarme tu-

-ayudarte a que?- pregunto Hermione inocentemente

-a entrar en calor- dijo Draco sonriendo abiertamente

-DRACOO!- exclamo mione al entender a Draco

-era solo una broma- dijo el abrazándola y mientras se comía esos caramelos

00o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00ooo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

-Se puede saber donde estabas?- preguntaron harry y ron a la vez

-ee... buenoo... mmm eee- Hermione no sabia si contarles o no

-habla ya Hermione!- dijo ron

-bueno estaba con Draco- dijo ella

-es increíble, tu te perdiste una clase para irte con Malfoy?- pregunto incrédulo Harry

-bueno en realidad no fue a propósito solo que estabamos...-

-no Mione no hace falta que nos digas que estabas haciendo con el hurón- dijo ron mientras reía

-Ronald!- dijo Hermione mientras golpeaba a su amigo en el hombro- que les pasa hoy a todos los hombres ahii!-

-jaja trangquila Miogne- dijo Mat al ver la reacción de la castaña

-bueno pero podemos ir al G.C que en este momento muero de hambre- dijo el pelirrojo tocándose la panza-

-Y dime tu Ron cuando es el momento en el cual no tienes hambre?- pregunto Mione con un toque de ironía en la voz, el pelirrojo solo la fulmino con la mirada.

-Pues mira Hermione cuando duermo no tengo hambre- dijo el pelirrojo poniendo una gran sonrisa al ver las puertas del G.C

-jjaja bueno ron pero digo además de cuando duermes, porque o estas durmiendo o estas comiendo jajaja- decía la castaña entre risas

-Ya basta Hermione no lo molestes mas y tu ron deja de pensar en la comida- dijo harry en tu tono medio severo, el mismo tono que utilizaba siempre cuando veía que sus amigos iban empezar una pelea que duraría una semana por lo menos.

Cuando los cuatro Gryffindor se sentaron en la mesa como acostumbraban a hacerlo siempre,pero se escuchaban varios murmullos en las mesas tal cual como cuando llegaron Coralie y Mat.

-Queridos alumnos- la voz del prof. Dumbledore resonó en todo el comedor, y los murmullos cesaron- Como es costumbre en el colegio Howarts hace ya algunos años se realizará el baile de Navidad- en ese momentos las chicas ya estaba pensando que era lo que se iban a poner para el baile, mientras que los chicos maldecían por lo bajo- como ya saben asistir con pareja al baile es obligatorio...bla...bla...bla- casi ningún estudiante continuo escuchando al director, todos estaban muy ocupados pensando en otras cosas.

-Hermione que te vas a poner- una cabeza pelirroja se iba acercando hacia la castaña lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían

-ahii ginn no see- se quejaba la castaña, y sus amigo la miraban asombrados, la verdad que para el baile de 4º no la habían visto tan ansiosa y tan desesperada como a las otras chicas, bueno de echo ella había estado enojada con Ron y con Harry, por eso no sabían como se había comportado Mione en ese momento- Tal vez valla a hosmeade y compre un vestido turquesa, lo vi en el verano y era realmente hermoso-

-Bueno ron por lo menos esta vez no vas a tener problemas para conseguir pareja- dijo Harry

-mmm y creo que tu tampoco- dijo el pelirrojo mirando con una gran sonrisa a su hermana

-no creo que acepte- dijo harry bajando la mirada- y tu Mat a quien crees que vas a invitar?- pregunto harry para cambiar de tema.

-mmm nog log se ahí una chicca cgon la cual he estagdo hablando basgtante, de echo ella me egsta ayugdando a pegrfeccionar mi inggles, pero dudo que acepte ir al baigle conmiggo _(mm no lo se ahi una chica con la cual he estado hablando bastante, de echo ella me esta ayudando a perfeccionar mi ingles, pero dudo que acepte ir al baile conmigo_)- dijo el castaño mirando hacia la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Por pura casualidad no es Melissa Cart?- pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa picara, no hizo falta que el francés contestara ya que se le notaba de acá a la china que le interesaba Melissa

Ya habían salido del G.C y Hermione y Ginny iban un poquito mas adelantadas que Mat, Harry y ron hablando de los vestidos y eso, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que hoy tenia ronda, y esbozo una gran sonrisa...

-lo siento Ginny pero tengo ronda, luego seguimos hablando si?- dijo Hermione despidiéndose de su amiga.

-ahh cierto! Con Malfoy no?- dijo ella sonriendo

-ajá, bueno me voy- dijo y salió corriendo

-Porque Hermione salió así? que se olvido?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-eh? Aahh, es que tenia ronda con Malfoy- dijo la pelirroja que se disponía a entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando harry la tomo del brazo y la aparto un poco de los demás

-Harry, Gin no entran?- pregunto el pelirrojo desde la entrada de la sala común

-eh.. si ahora entramos, ve yendo tu primero- dijo harry un poco nervioso

-Qué pasa Harry?- pregunto la pelirroja

-ehh... bueno.. yo quería saber... como tu... y..yo hablamos ... mas últimamente... ehh bueno yo...- decía harry que no sabia como decírselo a Ginny

-Harry ve al punto- dijo Ginny que ya se imaginaba que era lo que Harry iba a proponerle.

-eh si tienes razón- dijo harry respirando hondo- bueno Gin yo quería saber si tu quieres venir con migo al baile de Navidad

-CLAROOO! Eh.. digo.. si.. yo no tendría problema.. de ir contigo- dijo Ginny visiblemente sonrojada

- de acuerdo después me dices a que hora nos encontramos, adiós- dijo harry y salió como rayo de allí.

Ginny aun no caía en la cuenta Harry la había invitado al baile! Se puso a saltar en medio del pasillo, algunos que pasaban la miraban raro y se preguntaban si nuevamente Voldemort la había poseído, claro que a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

00o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

**Holaaaaa! bueno como andan, espero que bien, bueno una vez mas aca suniendo un cap! espero que este les alla gustado. Bueno durante mas o menos 15 o 20 dias o tal vez un poco mas no voy a subir ningun cap por que me voy de vacaciones y bueno no voy a tener tiempo asi que mil perdones!De todas maneras fui buena y en este capno los deje con mucha intriga no?**

**Ahh cierto NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS!**

**Bueno ahora las parte que mas les interesa LOS REVIEWS!**

_Mariajose: Holaaa bueno espero que este cap tambien te halla gustado! y bueno poco a poco se va a ir sabiendo cada vez mas de Coralie, en especial porque ahora empieza a jugar un rol importante en la historia! espeor tu review-- besos-cuidate!_

_Celia: Holaaa! gracias por review del cap anterior! espero que este cap tambien te halla gustado! no se tarde mucho en actualizar? bueno espero tu rr! besos_

_esti: que bueno que hallas empezado a leer mi ff, y enserio muchas gracias por el review! ojala que te halla gustado este cap! epsero tu review! cuidate!_

_Naty: Hola bueno 1º muchisimas gracias por tu review! es muy importante para mi. Tome en cuenta lo de draco en este cap trate de hacerlo parecer mas arrogante, pero yo cuando empeze esta historia no tome en cuenta el pasado de draco Malfoy, es decir, lo J. K. escribio, sino decidi hacerlo justamente mas irreal, y respecto a lo de la fortuna y lo de Lucius, bueno eso tiene una explicacion y se va a ir resolviendo a medida de que avance el fic :). Espero que me halas entendido, pero cualquier cosa o duda que se te presente, tipo esto o otra cosa no dudes en dejarme un rr y yo te lo contesto con gusto :D. Espero que te halla gustado este cap y espero que entiendas que el draco que mostre hasta el moemnto no puede cambiar radicalmente de un cap a otro! espero tu review nuevamente! muchoss besoss-cuidate muchooo!_

_Meilin Malfoy: que bueno verte por aca otra vez! espero que este cap te halla gustadoo! y espero tu review1! besos-cuidate!_

_Pachyblur: Bueno muchas gracias! Me alegra que el fic te guste cada vez mas! y muchas pero muchas gracias por decirme como se escribia Beauxbatons! y menos mal que entendiste lo de England! es que tengo el ingles como segunada lengua en el cole y estudio ingles desde los 4 añso y aveces estoy hablando y derrepente empiezo a hablar en ingles :S soy una tonta jaja. bueno espero tu review! besos-cudiate muchisimo!_

**_¡R●E●W ●V●I●E ●W●S!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! siento mucho haber tardado tantoo creo que ya paso un mes.. lo siento de verdad! es que costo mucho arrancar de nuevo dsp de las vacaciones y bueno la sra. inspiracion aparentemente seguia de vacaciones... Este cap hasta ahora es el mas largo e iba ser mas largo todabia pero se me borro y lo tuve que hacer de nuevo... este cap iba a incluir el baile pero bueno como se me borro no lo incluye asi que el prox. capitulo que ya esta en marcha si va a estar LO PROMETO!****De nuevo siento mucho haber tardado tantooo!**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling!**

**Respondo reviews abajo!**

**Capitulo 10:**

-Y encontraste algo nuevo Draco- pregunto Zabbini

-No... no puede ser que no halla nada mas, tiene que decir por algún lado el apellido de esa familia- decía Draco mientras seguía buscando en libros y en Internet. **(N/a: que magos actualizados eh:p)**

-Draco, porque nunca le preguntaste a Lucius o a tu madre- pregunto Zabbini

-Por la simple razón que cuando les pregunte me castigaron con 10 minutos de crucciatus- dijo Draco con una mueca de dolor

-oh- dijo Blaise bajando la cabeza

-De todas manera tiene que haber algo que me indique cual es el apellido, no es posible que no este- dijo Draco casi desesperado

-Draco ya llevas casi 7 años buscando a esa chica, nunca te pusiste a pensar que tal vez ella es feliz con esa familia, que no quiere saber nada de bueno... ya sabes- dijo Blaise lentamente

-Como una persona no va a querer saber su pasado- dijo Draco como lo mas obvio del mundo

-Draco tan solo tenia 20 días de vida, esa niña ni siquiera tuvo pasado siempre estuvo con esa familia- dijo el pelinegro rodando los ojos

-Pero pero es mi otra parte la tengo que encontrar, así sea que tenga que ir a Francia y buscarla casa por casa la tengo que encontrar Blaise!- dijo Draco elevando mas la voz

-SHH pretendes que nos encuentren!- dijo Blaise casi abalanzándose hacia el rubio- Hermione sabe algo?

El rubio se limitó a negar con la cabeza –ni tampoco quiero que lo sepa... por lo menos por ahora-

-ok- dijo Blaise- A propósito ya sabes que te vas a poner para el dichoso baile?

-AHII noo! Hermione va a matarme con todo esto lo olvidé por completo- decía el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar por la biblioteca

-Supongo que el viejo chiflado nos dejara ir a Hosmade antes del baile-

-Es verdad, es la primera y ultima vez que le doy las gracias al viejo chiflado- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa

-Draco son las 2:30 de la mañana es mejor que vallamos a dormir si no mañana nos vamos a levantar con unas ojeras! – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-De acuerdo vamos- dijo el rubio con resignación

Ambos Slitherin se dirigieron a su sala común, para descansar después de un largo día.

0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya solo faltaban dos días para el baile y la tensión en Howarts se notaba de sobremanera algunas chicas desesperadas por que aun nadie las había invitado, otras pensando en que se iban a poner o el maquillaje que tendrían que comprar en Hosmade, Hermione por su lado anotaba que era lo que necesitaba para el baile realmente quería deslumbrar a Draco, por que a pesar de que ya había hablado con el aun sentía miedo de perderlo, lo que ocurría era que Coralie y Draco últimamente siempre andaban juntos y eso la preocupaba, y para colmo tuvo una pequeña conversación con su "gran amiga" Pansy Parkinson.

_Flash Back_

_-Qué raro tu aquí tan sola sangre sucia- d¡jo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, sin duda era una mujer pero aun no la podía ver bien por la falta de luz_

_-Parkinson?- se aventuró a decir la castaña_

_-mmm veo que conoces bien mi voz Granger- dijo la Sly- Qué sucedió Drakie ya te cambio por la francesita?-_

_-De que hablas Parkinson?- pregunto Hermione, ella sabia que tenia que irse de allí y buscar a Draco, esa chica ya le había causado muchos problemas en el pasado y no quería que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo._

_-Vamos Granger me vas a decir que no escuchas los rumores que corren por Howarts? Acaso no sabes que todos dicen que Draco te engaña con la francesita- dijo con cierta ironía en la voz_

_-Parkinson desaparece no tengo ningún interés de escuchar las estupideces que dices- dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar_

_-No me des la espalda sangre-sucia- dijo Pansy con una voz extremadamente fría. Hermione se dio vuelta y enfrento a Pansy_

_-Te voy a decir algo Víbora, no me interesa nada pero nada de lo que tu me digas, yo confío en Draco, como para caer en tus redes- dijo Hermione_

_-Confías tanto como la otra vez... como la vez que Draco y yo nos besamos y tu nos viste- la desafío Pansy una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia_

_-En aquella ocasión TU lo besaste-_

_-AHIII Granger siento taanto que seas tan ingenua, pero por si no lo sabias un beso es de dos y Draco en aquella ocasión me correspondió- dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_-En ese caso no me interesa que halla echo Draco en el pasado, yo se que el me ama y no me cambiaría ni por una víbora como tu, ni por una rubia hueca- dijo la castaña que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia_

_-De acuerdo como quieras pero yo ya te advertí... La francesita y Drakie andan en algo y tu eres la ciega que no lo quiere ver- dijo Pansy y se marcho dejando a una muy confundida Hermione_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Esa era la razón por la cual quería estar deslumbrante ese día, si bien sabia que no tenia que escuchar a la víbora de Pansy, pero esa conversación que había tenido con ella había elevado sus miedos... y si era verdad que Draco la engañaba? Y si el ya no la quería mas? Ella estaba segura que no podría resistir eso. Además ya casi no podía estar con Draco, casi nunca tenían tiempo y sentía que cada vez se distanciaban mas y mas y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo.

Miro su reloj y decidió bajar al gran comedor...

-Hola Mione- dijo Harry cuando vio que la castaña bajaba de las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas

-Hola Harry- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa- No la viste a Ginny?

-mm si- contesto muy secamente el oji-verde

-Qué sucedió?- pregunto la Gry.

-Esta afuera hablando con Dean- dijo muy serio harry, pero Hermione se limito a sonreír- Qué es lo gracioso?-

-Qué estas celoso amiguitoo- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa y se marcho aunque logro escuchar que Harry se susurraba a si mismo "yo no estoy celoso o si?"

Era increíble como ese chico de pelo imposible de peinar y esos ojos que a mas de una hizo suspirar, ahora actuara de esa manera, estaba celoso, Ginny realmente era afortunada muy afortunada.

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura

-Hola Mio- dio una voz que ella reconoció

-Hola Draco- dijo con una voz bastante fría dándose vuelta hasta quedar enfrentada con Draco. Vio como el chico fruncía el ceño

-Qué sucede?- pregunto el rubio

-Nada- dijo ella sin darle importancia, no sabia como actuar sabia que debía confiar en Draco pero y si la estaba engañando

-No mientas, estas rara, incluso toda la semana estuviste rara- dijo el

-Draco me amas?- dijo ella mirando sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo

-QUÉ?- pregunto Draco a decir verdad estaba desconcertado, como le iba a preguntar eso, acaso no se lo había demostrado todo este tiempo? Cuando vio que Hermione levanto su vista y la poso en sus ojos grises, y comprendió ella estaba asustada, pero asustada de que o de quien?

-Qué te esta pasando Hermione?- pregunto el mirándola fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera descubrir que era lo que le pasaba

-Me amas?- volvió a preguntar la castaña pero esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos

-Creo que eso ya lo tendrías que saber, ahora respóndeme a mi pregunta que te pasa? Porque estas así?- pregunto Draco

-Solo queria asegurarme de que no me dejaste de amar- dijo ella con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas.

El solo se limito a sonreír- y porque se supone que debería dejar de amarte?-

-Por la rubia hueca esa- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado y frunciendo el seño

-creo que ya hablamos sobre ese tema y tengo suficientes motivos como para querer estar con Cory- dijo el comenzando a caminar junto a Hermione.

-AAH ahora es cory pronto será mi amor?- dijo ella que no podía disimular su notable enojo

-Hermione que te pasa últimamente estas demasiado fastidiosa respecto a ese tema, creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso no?- dijo él deteniéndose y mirando a Mione muy seriamente y vio como ella sé mordía el labio inferior- que esta pasando estas nerviosa- y al ver la cara de Hermione añadió- y no me lo niegues-

-hable con Pansy- dijo ella finalmente

-estas hablando enserio?- pregunto el slytherin

-si, me dijo que se corren rumores de que tu y Lsoon están saliendo o no se... algo por el estilo- dijo la castaña

-y tu te pusiste así porque Pansy te dijo todo eso... Hermione que es lo que esta ocurriendo creí que confiábamos uno en el otro- dijo el notablemente enfadado

-bueno... pero no me podes culpar, si últimamente pasas mas tiempo con ella que con migo- dijo Mione levantando un poco la voz

-baja la voz si?- dijo Draco- ven vamos a hablar a otro lado-

-No no quiero y estoy ARTA DE ESTA SITUACION!- termino diciendo la castaña en una voz mas alta todavía

En ese momento llego Mat...

-hemaguioni estas bien- pregunto el oji-verde

-si mat gracias vamos a desayunar?- dijo Hermione mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Nosotros no terminamos de hablar- dijo Draco tomándola del brazo

-nosotros no estabamos hablando, estabamos discutiendo y si tienes razón no era un muy buen lugar... hoy tenemos ronda juntos así que ahí podemos hablar- dijo ella y se marcho junto al francés.

Draco no hizo nada mas que empezar a caminar hacia las mazmorras, de repente se le había quitado el hambre.

-Que paso con Malfgoy? Se peleagon?- pregunto Mat

-si algo así... y harry y ron?- pregunto la castaña tratando de cambiar de tema

-alli- dijo señalando hacia la mesa de Griffindor

Sin duda la castaña no tenia hambre pero no quería que ron y harry se enteraran de que había discutido nuevamente con Draco, porque, otra vez iban a empezar con que ella no tendría que salir con el rubio o que lo rumores tal vez si eran cierto y lo que menos quería escuchar en ese momento eran sermones por parte de sus amigos.

-Hola- dijo Hermione

-Hola Herm, tardaste mucho en llegar al comedor y eso que bajaste antes que nosotros- dijo Ron y Hermione noto que Mat iba decir algo respecto a la discusión que habían tenido Mione y Draco, entonces la castaña se adelantó.

-NO lo que pasa es que me quede hablando con Draco... no mat?- dijo la castaña mirando significativamente a Mat

-emm eeh si- dijo mat mirando a la castaña con semblante desconcertado

-creo que va a ser mejor que vallamos si no queremos que Snape nos mate- dijo Harry

Todos asintieron y se levantaron para dirigirse a las mazmorras. Cuando llegaron vieron que Draco hablaba con Blaise y Coralie y aparentemente estaba muy enojado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que ella sea tan celosa, no se que le metió Pansy en la cabeza pero ya me va a escuchar- decía el rubio muy enfadado

-mira Draco yo creo que antes que nada tendrías que primero tendrías que hablar con ella y explicarle que nada de lo que ella piensa es verdad- dijo blaise

-Y tu piensas que no lo intenté?- dijo Draco viendo como hermione llegaba

En ese momento Snape llego e hizo entrar a todos a la clase. Durante toda la clase Draco no dejo de mirar a Mione un solo segundo e incluso Snape tuvo que llamarle la atención varias veces y eso fue muy raro ya que Draco es el alumno predilecto de Snape.

Cuando termino la clase todos salieron y Draco vio que hermione caminaba con sus amigos y decidió que ese era el momento para hablar con ella.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Draco tomando del brazo a hermione

-Sueltala Malfoy- dijo Ron al instante

-no no ron... es verdad tenemos que hablar no te preocupes- dijo hermione mirando a ron

-Segura Mione?- esta vez pregunto Harry

-si si- aseguro ella y se fue caminando junto a Draco

Se dirigieron a los terrenos...

-Bueno que querías?- pregunto hermione

-Quiero que dejes de pensar estupideces y confíes en mi- dijo Draco tomándola de las mejillas suavemente

-Si creo que tienes razón... no se porque estuve actuando de esa manera... pero Pansy me hizo dudar y... lo siento- dijo ella abrazando al rubio

-de acuerdo- dijo el mientras se separaban y Draco se disponía a darle un beso cuando ella pregunto

-Iras a Hosmade hoy a la tarde?-

-A Hosmade? Pero hoy es viernes no creo que el vie.. digo Dumbledore nos deje ir a Hosmade- dijo el rubio muy desconcertado

-ahii dracooo estas en las nuves... acaso no escuchaste cuando dijo que hoy iriamos a hosmade a comprar las cosas para el baile?- dijo hermione con cara de _"yo siempre tengo la razón"_

-no no lo escuche... pero apuesto que quieres que valla contigo no?- dijo Draco acercándose peligrosamente a Mione

-mmm no de echo no quiero que me acompañes- dijo Hermione y Draco se alejo y levanto una ceja

-como que no quieres que te acompañe?-

-bueno hoy tengo que comprar mi vestido y no quiero que lo veas hasta mañana- dijo ella con una picara sonrisa- así que nos vemos en la cena adiós- dijo Mione le dio un corto besos a Draco y se marcho dejandolo con la palabra en la boca

-ni lo sueñes que no me vas a dejar ver tu vestido- penso Draco

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Vamos Gin! se nos hace tarde!- gritaba Hermione desde las escaleras

-ahí bajo!- grito la pelirroja a medida que iba bajando los escalones de dos en dos

-se nos hace tarde- la reprendía la castaña

-lo se lo se... lo siento- dijo la pelirroja

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a los carruajes que las llevarían a Hosmade...

-Donde iremos primero?- pregunto la pelirroja

-mm no lo se Padma me dijo que había una nueva tienda que era muy linda y un poco mas moderna que Madame Malkin- dijo Mione

-si lo se... sabes estoy feliz- decía la pelirroja

-por? Acaso harry te pidió que...- pero Ginny no la dejo finalizar

-no no me pido que seamos novios, pero por ahora me conformo con que me halla invitado al baile, pero no es la única razón por la cual estoy feliz- decía Ginny muy ilusionada

-a no? Y que...- pero hermione tampoco esa vez pudo terminar su frase porque habían llegado y debían bajar. Lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a ese nuevo lugar...

-Bueno y me vas a decir por que estas tan contenta?- pregunto nuevamente Mione

-Por eso-dijo Gin señalando una vidriera mas específicamente un vestido

-jaja por un vestido?- pregunto incrédula la castaña

-sii por que me lo puedo com..- pero esta vez fue la pelirroja la que no pudo terminar la frase

-GINNY viste cuanto cuesta el vestido?- dijo casi alarmada la castaña

-SII y es lo mejor porque lo puedo pagar!- decía la pelirroja saltando de un lado a otro. Hermione solo se reía de las ocurrencias de su amiga- Entramos?-

-si- se limito a responder Hermione con una gran sonrisa cuando sintió que la estaban observando miro para ambos lados pero no había nadie que la estuviera mirando o siguiendo así que siguió a su amiga.

-Hola buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarlas?- pregunto una chica de mas o menos 24 o 25 años.

-mm bueno yo quería probarme el vestido que esta de muestra...- hablo primero la pelirroja señalando el vestido

-ooh si ya se lo traigo- dijo la chica y se marcho

-y tu que vestido vas a comprar- dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía a Hermione que estaba viendo alguno vestidos

-mmm no lo se que te parece este?- dijo tomando un vestido y mostrándoselo a su amiga

-es muy bonito... PRUEVATELO!- Dijo Ginny mientras veía que chica volvía con un vestido color blanco que a medida que iba bajando iba tomando un tonos rosas cada vez más fuertes hasta llegar a un rojo vino, no tenia un escote muy pronunciado pero tampoco muy recatado, tenia unas tiritas que se ataban al cuello.

-Ahii no es hermoso?- decía Ginny mientras tomaba su vestido y se dirigía al probador.

-y usted señorita ya eligió un vestido- le pregunto a Mione

-mmm estoy entre estos dos- dijo la Griffindor mostrándole los dos vestidos

-si son muy bonitos los dos, cualquiera de los dos le quedaría muy bien sin duda alguna- dijo la vendedora

-mmm puedo probármelos?- pregunto Hermione

-si si claro pase por aquí- dijo señalándole un probador que estaba al lado del que estaba Gin

Al cabo de un rato Ginny y Mione salieron con sus vestido puestos para pedir la opinión de la vendedora...

-Los dos vestidos me encantan como le queda- dijo la chica- la verdad que muchas chicas se probaron ese vestido pero ninguna se lo llevo porque a ninguna le quedaba como a ti- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Ginny.

-Entonces me lo llevo- dijo Ginny muy contenta- Mione definitivamente tienes que llevarte ese vestido-

-tu crees? Es que este blanco también me gusta- dijo Hermione señalando el otro vestido

-pero el celeste te queda muy bien!- dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga

-Si tienes razón me llevo este- dijo Hermione y se metió nuevamente al probador, y Ginny la imito...

Al salir de la tienda Hermione se volvió a sentir observada pero al igual que la otra vez no había nadie

-Que sucede Mione?- pregunto la pelirroja

-mm no se es que siento que nos están siguiendo o algo así- dijo Hermione y la pelirroja comenzó a observar...

-creo que estas demasiado nerviosa por el baile que ya tienes alucinaciones- -si puede ser-

-Hola buen día en que puedo ayudarlo señor?- pregunto la misma chica que momentos atrás había atendido a Ginny y Hermione.

-Quería comprar ese vestido blanco- dijo mientras señalaba el vestido que quería Hermione

-si claro que talle?-

-como para la señorita que se acaba de ir, la que llevo el vestido celeste-

-Dejemos las cosas en la habitación y luego vamos a cenar me muero de hambre- decía Ginny mientras caminaba hacia Harry y Ron

-Hola! Y compraron las túnicas?- pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba saludara las chicas

-mm si- dijo Hermione

-podemos ver?- pregunto el pelirrojo intentando acercarse a la bolsa que traia Hermione

-Ronald No... tendrás que esperar hasta mañana- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño

-Por que siempre hacen lo mismo?- pregunto Ron cruzándose de brazos

-lo siento hermanito pero para responder esa pregunta tendrás que esperar porque ahora vamos a dejar nuestras bolsas en las habitaciones y luego vamos a bajar a comer- dijo la pelirroja mientras agarraba de la mano a hermione y la arrastraba hasta las escaleras...

-Cres que harry se decida a decirme algo en el baile?- pregunto Ginny

-Leon enjaulado- dijo Hermione cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama Gorda- Supongo que te lo tendría que decir... lo que pasa es que Harry es muy lento aveces- dijo Hermione empezando a subir las escaleras

-Pero el se insinúa tanto- decía Ginny mientras entraban a la habitación de Hermione

-Tal vez tiene miedo por Ron- dijo Hermione y miro para ver la reacción de Ginny

-CLARO MI HERMANOO!- dijo Ginny casi Gritando- es todo culpa de Ronald!- volvio a hablar con un dejo de preocupación

-No Gin no podes culpar a Ron- dijo Hermione pero al ver la cara de su amiga agrego- bueno tal vez Harry siente un poco de temor por perder la amistad de Ron, pero bueno el también tiene algo de culpa Ginny-

-Si puede que tengas razón- dijo Gin dejando sus bolsas en la cama de Hermione- vamos a Comer muero de hambre-

- de acuerdo vamos- dijo la castaña

Ya en el comedor Ginny y Hermione se sentaron como siempre en la mesa junto a Ron, Harry y Mat. Hermione buscaba con la mirada a Draco, le pareció extraño no haberlo visto en toda la tarde, ella penso que por lo menos la buscaría en Hosmade... pero no... buena ella le había dicho que no queria que la acompañara, pero tenia esa leve esperanza de que el la buscara pero no... no la buscó.

-que buscas?- pregunto Mat

-a Draco, no lo vi en toda la tarde- dijo la castaña

Todos se quedaron callados no sabían que decir.

-Bueno yo me voy a Dormir, vienes Mione?- pregunto la pelirroja rompiendo el hielo

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Slitherin y no vio al rubio así que decidio irse a dormir.

-Si- dijo y se levanto de la mesa

-que te pasa?- pregunto cuando ya habían salido del G.C

-no se hace ya algunos días que siento que estoy perdiendo a Draco- dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-Mira por mas de que Malfoy sea un Hurón insoportable ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones que te quiere, y bueno supongo que todas las parejas pasan por esto no?- dijo Ginny tratando de animar a su amiga

-Si pero siento desde que llegó Lsoon todo cambio entre nosotros dos- dijo la chica

-A mi me parece que estas demasiado perseguida mione y eso es lo que afecta tu relación con Malfoy, además el otro día estuve hablando con esa chica y la verdad que es bastante amable y sabias que es hija de padres muggles?- dijo Ginny

-COMO? Pero si ella quedo en Sly. Como va a ser.. bueno.. sangre-sucia?- preguntaba Hermione

-no lo se, por eso siempre o anda sola o con Malfoy y Zabbini- dijo Ginny como lo mas obvio del mundo

-Si creo que voy a tener que hablar con Draco, es que cada vez que hablamos discutimos y al ratito ya estamos arreglados y la verdad me estoy cansando de esta situación, León enjaulado- dijo Hermione entrando a la sala comun de los leones

-si creo que tienes razón tienes que hablar co...- pero la pelirroja no pudo terminar su frase por el grito que pegó su amiga

-aahhhhh no puede ser no puede ser- repetía una y otra vez Hermione

-Que paso?- pregunto la pelirroja acercándose

-mira- Mione le mostró su vestido todo cortado

-ahii dios, quien hizo eso?- se preguntaba la pelirroja

-no voy..no voy a poder ir al baile- dijo Hermione y sus lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse

-Podemos conseguir otro..- se aventuró a decir la pelirroja

-No donde voy a conseguir un vestido a estas alturas? MAÑANA ES EL BAILE!- dijo casi desesperada Hermione

-lo se... pero y si intentamos un hechizo reparador?- dijo Giny acercándose al vestido y tomándolo

-no va a funcionar- dijo la castaña derrumbándose en la cama

-por?-

-esta cortado con tijeras... con tijeras muggles- dijo la castaña

-y quien lo pudo haber echo?-

-no se ni tampoco me importa- dijo la castaña sentándose en la cama- por favor Gin busca a Draco y dile que no voy a ir al baile-

-de acuerdo pero y si pregunta por que? El rubio puede llegar a ser muy insistente cuando se trata de ti-

-explícale- dijo Hermione parándose para buscar su pijama y viendo como la pelirroja se marchaba... ese día no había sido para nada productivo había discutido nuevamente con Draco y ahora lo del vestido, prefiera dormirse y ver si el día de mañana resultaba un poco mejor... pero lo dudaba ya que no iria al baile.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0-COMO QUE NO VA IR AL BAILE?- preguntaba un rubio furioso, cuando la pelirroja se disponía a responder el volvía gritar- O ACASO ES PORQUE SIGUE ENOJADA POR LO DE HOY?- volvía a gritar Draco y Ginny intentaba hablar pero el no la dejaba- A NO YA SE! SEGURO PIENSA QUE QUIERO IR CON CORALIE SI SEGURO ES ESO!-

-si me dejaras hablar tal vez lo supieras!- **exclamo ( n/a:esto va por vos dani, que te encanta esa palabra)** la pelirroja notablemente enojada, al ver que el rubio se calmo decidió hablar- lo que sucede es que a Hermione le rompieron el vestido, mas bien se lo cortaron con unas tijeras-

-Hola draquilin!- dijo Pansy mientras pasaba con unas tijeras y llevaba una sonrisa que parecía que nadie se la podría quitar.

-PARKINSON!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-PANSY VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!- gritó el rubio mientras iba hasta Pansy

**0o00oo00o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oooo0o0oo0ooo00o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oooo0o**

**Hola de nuevo bueno espero que les halla gustado este cap y me dejen muchos reviews:):):)**

**Ahora si las respuestas de los reviews!**

_**Celia: Hola!Bueno 1º qe todo muchas gracias por el rr del cap 9, espero que este cap tamb te halla gustado! espero tu rr! besos-chauu!**_

**_Meilin Malfoy: Hola! que beueno que te gusten las partes de reconciliacion ... Para mi tmb son las partes mas tiernas y me ENCANTAN! espero que este cap tambien te halla gustado.. asi que espero recibir tu rr! besos-cuidate!_**

**_pornoestarDany: AHII NENAA! COMO TE KIEROOOO gracias por pasar enserio... vos fuiste la primera en leer este fic horrible y siempre me insentivaste, pero por sobre todas las cosas sos mi mejor amiga y te lo agradezco muchoo, me mandaste un sms que hoy volvias! menos mal por que ya se te extrañaba muchoo! espero que pases por aca mas seguido! y como siempre "_...Te kiero mucho mas de lo que te imaginas..."-aguante argentine! jaja (pero como sabes YO 4 EVER ENGLAND)**

**_Lucia Boggiano-Sakura: Gracias por tu review! me alegro mucho que te halla gustado jaja a mi tmb me gusta como aparece Draco en este fic! espero tu rr de este cap! besos-cuidate!_**

**_mariajose: Holaa! que bueno verte de nuevo por aca!Definitivamente cuando se arreglan es la mejor parte! espero que este cap te halla gustado tanto como el otro o mas :)! besos cuidate! aah y no te olvides de dejarme otro review!_**

**_Areli-PM: Holaa! muchas gracias por dejarme un revew ! y bueno contestando tu rr... es necesario que hermione y Draco sufran un poco por que sino el fic seria aburridisimoo pero bueno voya tratar de que no se peleen tanto! espero que este cap te halla gustado!1 espero tu rr! CUIDATE!_**

**_Pachyblur! Hola toy de vuelta! sory por la tardanza pero bueno aqui toy otra vez espero que este cap te halla gustadoo! besos- y no te olvides de dejarme un review!_**

****

****

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--------> GO!


	11. Chapter 11

**Despues de 3.000 años vuelvo a actualizar... se que no tengo perdon... y que ninguna escusa es valida, pero por favor traten de entenderrmee empezaron las clases y todo se complico.. las profesoras se piensan que nosotros (los alumnos) solamente vivimos para estudiar y no es asi. Pero bueno no las entretengo mas aca esta el cap 11. ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASEE!**

**Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros**

**Capitulo 11**

-PANSY VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!- gritó el rubio mientras iba hasta Pansy

-Hola drakie- dijo Pansy colgándose del cuello del rubio

-suéltame- dijo Draco tirándola hacia atrás.

-ahii- se quejo Pansy

-Dime ahora mismo que es lo que estas haciendo con esas tijeras- dijo el rubio bastante calmado para la situación pero con una vos terriblemente fría

-mmm eeem yo... nada...solo ju..ju..jugaba un poco- dijo Pansy con una sonrisita de inocencia.

-tu jugando con tijeras muggles?- pregunto Draco mirándola fijamente como si fuera a leerles los pensamientos, en esos momentos se arrepintió de no haber tomado legermancia cuando su padre se lo dijo.

-bueno en realidad las encontré... - dijo mirando hacia otro lado la sly.

-en el cuarto de Hermione no?- dijo Draco demasiado tranquilo

-Draco no me gusta cuando me hablas así de tranquilo- dijo Pansy

-ahiii pobre Pansy no le gusta cuando le hablo así de tranquilo- dijo el con la misma serenidad con la que venia hablando anteriormente, pero esta vez con un toque de burla, el se acerco mas a Pansy y la tomo del brazo- escúchame bien estúpida la próxima vez que le hagas algo a Hermione te va a doler algo mas que el brazo me escuchaste?-

Draco estaba furioso, lo que no sabia era como se las había ingeniado Pansy para entrar al cuarto de Hermione, el podría solucionar todo si pudiera entrar allí al menos se acercara la ventana de la torre Gryffindor...

-Draco me pregstas tu escoba, tengo ga..- pero la rubia no pudo terminar ya que Draco la había interrumpido

-la escoba... claro la escoba- dijo Draco y salió corriendo

-pegro Draco la esco...- nuevamente luego Draco había interrumpido a Coralie

-emm dile a Blaise el te ayudará con gustoooo- grito Draco y doblo la esquina para ir a buscar su escoba

Draco fue a su sala común a buscar la escoba y allí se encontró con Blaise...

-te estaba buscando cory- dijo Draco mientras subía las escaleras

-enserio- pregunto el oji-azul

-si creo que quería que le enseñes a jugar Quiditch o algo así- dijo el rubio y salió corriendo de allí...

00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor, mas específicamente en el cuarto de las chicas, Hermione estaba sentada en la sentada en su cama pensando quien podría haberle echo semejante maldad. La primera persona que le vino a la cabeza fue Parkinson... pero era imposible... como esa serpiente iba a entrar a la sala común de los leones? A menos que alguien la halla ayudado pero eso era casi imposible porque ella misma había ayudado a Mc Gonagall a encantar las puertas de las habitaciones para que nadie de otra casa pudiera entrar, claro, que aveces surgían excepciones como por ejemplo cuando Luna se quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de Ginny o algo similar...

En ese momento los pensamientos de Hermione fueron interrumpidos por un ruido bastante molesto que venia de la ventana. Hermione se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, pero no vio nada así que decidió abrir la ventana, a pesar del frío que hacia en esa época del año, y vio algo que jamas penso ver en ese momento y menos en el ¿aire?

-Hola Mio- dijo Draco mientras saludaba a Hermione con una mano

-Dracooo! Por diosss que estas haciendo!- decía una Hermione a punto de colapsar- te vas a matar

-Tranquila estoy con la escoba- decía el rubio mientras se acercaba a la ventana- no quiero que estés triste por ese estúpido vestido, si?

-pero Draco como querés que no este triste?- dijo ella

-toma- dijo Draco entregándole una caja con un gran moño plateado

-Q.. que... que es esto?- dijo Hermione visiblemente nerviosa. Draco se limito a sonreír...

-te espero a las 9:00 pm en la escalera principal- dijo el rubio y se fue

Hermione cerró la ventana y se sentó con el paquete en su escritorio y comenzó a abrirlo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... Draco le había comprado un vestido... pero no era cualquier vestido, era el vestido que ella había querido... el blancoo, en la caja había una carta así que Hermione la agarro y la leyó.

_Mío:_

_Bueno en realidad este era tu regalo de Navidad pero como siempre la estúpida de Pansy arruina todo... ahora yo soy el que esta en problemas que se supone que te voy a regalar para Navidad? Y no te olvides a las 9 en la escalera principal_

_Te amo_

D.M 

Hermione estaba que no cabia de la felicidad, no podía creer que tenia un novio tan lindo y bueno que se preocupaba siempre de ella y de sus sentimientos.

-Tengo que agradecérselo de alguna manera no?- penso Hermione, así que salió casi corriendo de la sala común...

000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0

-Draco estaba caminando hacia el campo de Quiditch en busca de Coralie y Blaise, estaba seguro que esos dos terminarían juntos desde que Coralie había empezado a ir a unas clases particulares con Blaise para mejorar su pronunciación. Draco continuo caminando en busca de sus amigos, finalmente después de unos cuantos pasos los divisó, y no precisamente estaban practicando quiditch si no que se estaban besando...

-ejem ejem- carraspeo Draco- esta es una nueva forma de practicar quiditch? Creo que se la voy a enseñar a mione tal vez ahora si le interese el quiditch-

-emm eh Draco todo tiene una egsplicacion.. eh digo explicación- trataba de decir Cory pero los nervios casi no la dejaban hablar y los idiomas se le mezclaban.

-no creo que necesite explicación alguna, creo que con lo que vi me alcanza y me sobra- dijo Draco con una media sonrisa

-no entiendo que es lo gracioso- dijo por primera vez en la conversación Blaise

-Me hicieron acordar a mione y a mi cuando Serverus nos encontró en el aula de astronomía- dijo el rubio- cuando pensaban decírmelo?

-Nosotros.. bueno nosotros no..- trataba de decir la francesa pero los nervios se apoderaban de ella

-esta bien esta bien... no se por quien me toman, pero yo no soy nadie para impedirles que salgan o lo que quieran hacer- dijo Draco- además Blaise creo que esto yo ya te lo había dicho no?

-si tienes razón- dijo Blaise con las mejillas sonrosadas- perdón-

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El día había pasado muy lento para los estudiantes de Howarts cada minuto se hacia una eternidad, claro que para las estudiantes era todo lo contrario a partir de las 6:30 en el cuarto de 7º curso de Gryffindor más o menos 10 chicas iban de aquí para allá buscando desde maquillaje hasta accesorios tanto para el pelo o para los vestido.

-AUCH! Ginn no seas tan brutaa me vas a sacar el pelo por dios!- gritaba una desesperada Hermione, que después que su amiga insistiera tanto en arreglarle el pelo termino aceptando y claro ahora se tenia que aguantar los tirones de pelo que le hacia Ginny.

-Buenoo! Pero nunca escuchaste el dicho que la fama cuesta?- se defendía la pelirroja

Después de largas horas y que las chicas estuvieran satisfechas consigo mismas decidieron bajar. En la sala común estaba Harry hablando con Neville.

-Crees que sea indicado esta noche?- decía harry mientras caminaba desesperado por sala común

-...-

-Nevile te estoy hablando- pero Neville solo se limitaba mirar hacia las escaleras con los ojos desorbitados. -neville que rayos estas mira...-pero el niño-que-vivió no pudo seguir hablando, ya que casi le agarra un ataque cardiaco cuando ve a Ginny bajando por las escaleras, Harry lo primero que había notado en la pelirroja era que en el cabello tenia rulos con dos pequeñas maripositas rosas que le sostenían alguno bucles de los costados que le daba un aspecto de "chica buena" pero apenas bajaba un poco la mirada lo de "chica buena" quedaba muy atrás porque al ver el estupendo vestido que traía Ginny que seguramente había comprado en Hosmade, no parecía una muy buena chica que digamos.

-y como estoy?- pregunto la pelirroja acercándose a Harry

-e.. e..eestas hermosa- la pelirroja sonrío y sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas a la vez que Harry le ofrecía su brazo- y Hermione?

-ahí esta- decía Gin mientras Mione bajaba por las escaleras, Hermione también se veía realmente linda a los ojos de sus amigos.

-vamos?- pregunto la castaña

-estás muy linda Hermione, creo que el hurón se va morir cuando te vea- dijo harry con una gran sonrisa

-Harry, tiene nombre- dijo Hermione pegándole un leve codazo a Harry en las costillas.

-de acuerdo de acuerdo no peleen mas- dijo la pelirroja al ver que su reloj de muñeca marcaba las 9 menos 5.-vamos que se hace tarde-

-me permiten bellas damas- dijo harry mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Ginny y a Hermione

000oo00o0o00o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-como puede ser que tarde tanto?- se preguntaba Draco- en que me convertí? Hasta hace menos de dos años yo era un Malfoy "digno de admirar"... según mi padre claro. Como hizo para cambiarme de esta manera, como hace para que tenerme así como me tie... un momento ese es Potter y si no me equivoco esa es MI chica!-

El rubio se dirigió hacia donde estaba SU chica...

-Si no me equivoco Potter una de estas chicas es mia- dijo el rubio acercándose por la espalda de los tres Griffindors. Hermione se dio vuelta y Draco se quedo sin habla, ella era hermosa sin maquillaje y sin vestidos costoso y sofisticados, y verla así arreglada... arreglada para el, si el lo sabia... sabia que era para el. Ese vestido sin duda alguna había sido la mejor opcion (n/a: imaginensen el vestido blanco de Mrilyn Monroe, pero no taan escotado XD) el cabello lo traía atado en una coleta bastante alta con algunos mechones rebeldes que caían como rulos y también traía flequillo para el costado (obviamente lacio)

-Draco- decía la castaña mientras pasaba la mano por delante del rubio intentando llamar su atención.

-...-

-Draco- seguía diciendo Hermione solo que esta vez alzó un poco mas la voz

-...-

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY- grito esta vez Mione

-eh... que pasa?- reacciono Draco

-que te estoy llamando hace aproximadamente 5 minutos y no me escuchas- dijo la castaña poniendo sus manos en la cintura

-lo siento- dijo el rubio, hizo una breve pausa se acerco a su oído- estas preciosa Mio- la castaña sonrío

-disculpen que los interrumpa pero ya es hora de entrar- dijo Harry

-siempre interrumpiendo los buenos momentos- susurro Draco a lo que recibió un golpe de Hermione en las costillas

Luego de que los perfectos abrieran el baile, comenzó a sonar una música mas movida donde las parejas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, como otros años Las Brujas de Macbeth...

000o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto en otra parte del gran comedor se hallaba un encapuchado...

-te lo advertí y vos no me quisiste escuchar- decía este hombre mientras que vertía en una copa una poción.

0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0oo0o00o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

-quieres ir a bailar- le preguntaba Ginny al pelinegro

-es que Gin yo no.. no se bailar- dijo harry bastante avergonzado

-ooh- la pelirroja sonrío- no te preocupes si quieres podemos ir afuera a caminar un poco... hace mucho que no hablamos, no te parece?

-si creo que eso va a estar mejor- dijo Harry sonriendo- vamos?- pregunto tendiéndole la mano, la cual la pelirroja acepto sin dudar

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0oo0o00o0o0o0ooo0ooo0o0o00o0o0o0

Por otro lado Mione y Draco se encontraban bailando en la pista

-ahii estoy cansada! Queres algo de tomar?- pregunto la castaña

-si esta bien?- respondió el rubio

-zumo de calabaza esta bien?- pregunto la castaña nuevamente y el rubio se limito a asentir con la cabeza

-dos zumos de calabazas por favor- dijo la castaña al aire y de inmediato aparecieron en el aire dirigiéndose a ellos.

Tomaron sus bebidas mientras una música mucho mas lenta de la que estaban bailando se comenzó a escuchar.

Draco y Hermione hicieron desaparecer sus vasos vacíos y se dispusieron a bailar nuevamente, todo parecía que iba perfecto cuando Hermione se empezó a sentir mareada y se derrumbó en los brazos del rubio...

* * *

**Bueno espero que le halla gustado, se que no es muy largo y prometo tratard e hacerlo mas largo la proxima vez y por supuesto actualizar mas rapido pero para eso es necesario los reviews, digamos que es lo que nos insentiva.**

**Contestacion de reviews**

Danita Granger: muchas gracias por tu review del cap pasado! espero que este cap tambien te halla gustado y que me dejes tu review para saberlo!cuidate!

mariajose: Primero que todo te quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto, y prometo actualizar mas seguido! y Segundo muchas gracias por tu review! espero verte otra vez por aca, besos-cuidate!

Yas10: Gracias por tu review la verdad que son muy importante para mi!y me alegra mucho que te halla gustado! muchos besos-cuidate!

**R E V I E W S**


	12. Chapter 12

Holaa despues de casi un mes estoy aca de vuelta con este cap que por cierto me costo muchismooo! asi que espero que dejen muchos revies ehhh :). Se que no tengo eprdon por haber tardado tanto pero buenoo todo se complica.. no las/os entretengo mas

**Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros**

* * *

Capitulo 12

Simplemente el no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, parecía una pesadilla de la que quería despertar YA!. Hermione estaba inconsciente hacia dos semanas exactamente, Madame Pomfrey (creo que se escribe así) dijo que había bebido una poción muy antigua, que provoca que quien la bebe se sumerja en un profundo sueño, y como cualquier persona normal que no come ni bebe por varios días... muere. Según Dumbledore estaban haciendo todo lo posible para hacer que despertara, pero claro que esa simple explicación, no podía mantener muy conforme que digamos a Draco. Y para colmo verla en esa cama enchufada a todos esos aparatos tampoco lo reconfortaba mucho.

Esa ultima semana había sido un infierno para el menor de los Malfoy, todos los profesores lo regañaban o por que no hacia las tareas o no estudiaba o simplemente se peleaba con Harry y Ron a todas horas. En esas dos semanas había tenido varias conversaciones con Serverus, pero ninguna surtió efecto en el rubio, pues seguía teniendo las mismas peleas con Potter y Weasley, seguía sin hacer la tarea y sin estudiar.

Todas las tardes después de las tediosas clases iba a ver a Hermione y siempre se preguntaba lo mismo cuando despertara? Cuando?

-cuando, cuando vas a despertar? Eh?- le preguntaba al inconsciente cuerpo de Mione.

-Draco... Draco... encontré algo que te puede llegar a alegrar- recargado en el marco de la puerta de la enfermería se encontraba Blaise.

-Es algo sobre la cura de Hermione?- pregunto el rubio mirando por primera vez a su amigo, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con una negativa por parte del pelinegro. – entonces no me interesa-

-pero... pero Draco...es sobre tu.. tu.. ya sabes- dijo Blaise empezando a impacientarse.

-en este momento lo que menos me interesa es eso, lo único que quiero saber ahora es porque hizo esto y encontrar una cura para ella- dijo el rubio parándose de la silla en la cual estuvo sentado hasta ese momento y señalando a Hermione.

-Tu sabes perfectamente porque lo hizo, tu padre te lo advirtió y ti te resbalo- dijo Blaise señalándolo y continuo- si, no me mires con esa cara ya se que fue Lucius el que provoco esto, el que tu no me hallas querido contar no significa que no lo sepa, o me vas a decir que las constantes peleas que tuviste con el cara rajada y con la comadreja era por quien ganaba la copa este año?- Blaise tomo aire- Si tu hubieras sido un poco mas precavido y no hubieras querido jugar el papel de Romeo, tal vez las cosas no hubieran sucedido así-

-Primero baja la voz, y segundo no hace falta que me recuerdes que yo tengo toda la culpa, ya lo se, por si no lo sabes Potter y Weasley se encargan de recordármelo a diario- dijo el rubio mientras salía de la enfermería

-Nadie te esta echando la culpa de nada, pero si nos hubieras echo caso a Coralie y a mi, y te hubieras ido con Hermione muy lejos, tu vida y la de ella no estarían en peligro porque no creas que Lucius se va quedar tranquilo lastimando a Hermione solamente, NO VA A PARA HASTA VERLOS A AMBOS DESTRUIDOS!- dijo el pelinegro mientras seguía a Draco

-SI PERO LO QUÉ MI PADRE NO ENTIENDE ES QUÉ ME DESTRUYE VERLA AHÍ EN ESA CAMA! NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ ME HAGA DAÑO A MI MIENTRAS QUÉ A ELLA LA DEJE TRANQUILA-

-Esta bien tranquilízate- dijo Blaise poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo, sabia que tal vez no tendría que haberle hablado así... pero si no lo hacia el quien lo haría?

-que descubriste sobre la francesa?- pregunto Draco que quería cambiar de tema, lo que menos quería ahora era pelear con Blaise, y dentro de todo entendía lo que sentía en ese momento su amigo, era uno de los únicos que se preocupaban por el.

-encontré el apellido- dijo Blaise mirando hacia cualquier lado menos que a Draco

-y.. y ..cual es?-

-...-

-Blaise.. que.. que pasa?-

-Lsoon-

-eh?-

-Ese es el apellido de tu hermana, la que lucius mando lejos cuando nació- dijo Blaise notablemente nervioso

-crees que pueda ser ella, ósea, deben haber muchas personas con ese apellido- dijo Draco deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentado

-investigue un poco mas y tienes razón ahí bastantes personas con ese apellido... pero solo la "familia" de ella es la que concuerda con los datos, la fecha de nacimiento, la de adopción... Draco ES IGUAL A TI!- concluyó Blaise

-no puedo creerlo... simplemente no puedo creerlo- Draco estaba mas que anonadado- debo decírselo?-

-no lo se tal vez tendrías que seguir averiguando, tu sabes perfectamente que aveces esas fuentes no son muy seguras, los muggles no hacen casi nada bien- dijo Blaise sentándose al lado de su amigo

-ella nunca te dijo nada, sobre si era adoptada o algo así?- le pregunto Draco a Blaise

-Nunca le mencioné.. que me iba imaginar que ella podría llegara ser tu hermana melliza-

-Y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer? Ir y decirle hola soy tu hermano... porque..bueno...eres adoptada- dijo Draco sarcásticamente

-No, ya te dije hay que seguir averiguando, si tal vez le preguntaras a tu madre o encontraras algún papel en tu casa, eso ayudaría no crees?-

-Oh vamos Blaise, t sabes que mi madre nunca me ah querido decir nada y mucho menso Lucius- dijo Draco- pero sin tan solo le podría explicar a mi madre que encontré a su hija tal vez ella me diría toda la verdad-

-perdón? Como toda la verdad?- pregunto esta vez Blaise

-Bueno digamos que no creo que hallan regalado a mi hermana porque mi padre no quería que Voldemort se enterar que él era capaz de engendrar a un niña... no lo crees- dijo Draco como lo más obvio del mundo

-Tu padre y Voldemort realmente son unos verdaderos idiotas- dijo Blaise sin poder contenerse, en el rostro de Draco se asomo una media sonrisa

-si tienes razón, pero insisto de que debe haber algo más- dijo Draco y se levanto hasta donde había permanecido sentado hasta entonces

-a donde vas?- pregunto Blaise

-a la sala común, creo que Snape tiene razón tengo que ponerme al día con lo de las materias- dijo Draco comenzando a caminar

-Iré a averiguar algo más sobre la francesa- dijo Blaise y tomó un rumbo contrario al de Draco.

**00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Crees que se recupere?- preguntaba un pelirrojo

-claro que se va a recuperar, según Madame Promfrey ya esta empezando a dar signos de vitalidad- dijo Harry mientras, los dos amigos, se dirigían a la enfermería a ver a su amiga que ya llevaba tres semanas internada allí. Pero cuando entraron no se esperaban encontrar justamente a esa persona visitando a su mejor amiga

-Qué se supone que hace usted aquí?- pregunto Harry mirando con un profundo odio a Lucius Malfoy

-Ypor que yo te tendría que dar explicaciones a ti Potter? Acaso ya se te termino de subir la fama a la cabeza?- pregunto Malfoy con cara de asco empezando a caminar para salir de la enfermería.

-Señor Malfoy que honor tenerlo por aquí!- dijo con su tranquila vos el director de Howarts- acaso ha venido a ver como se encuentra la novia de su hijo?- Dumbledore dejo de hablar un instante y prosiguió cuando se dio cuenta que L. Malfoy iba hablar- es muy noble de su parte Sr. Malfoy...-

-De hecho yo he venido a ver a mi hijo... pense que podría estar aquí- dijo Malfoy sosteniendo mas fuerte aun su bastón y tensionando los músculos faciales

-Si no me equivoco el joven Malfoy esta hablando con una de sus compañeras de curso, la Srta. Lsoon- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Lucius por arriba de sus anteojos- Si quiere se la puedo presentar, claro, a menos que ya halla tenido el gusto de conocerla antes...- prosiguió el director con una clama sonrisa y haciendo que sus arrugas se notaran aun mas

-Lsoon? Dijo usted?- pregunto Lucius, dándose cuenta que Harry y Ron estaban parados a poco menos de un metro de el y les envío una cara de asco.

-Oh usted conoce a los padres de la joven?- dijo Dumbledore acercándose a la camilla en la que estaba Hermione y dándole la espalda a Lucius

-Eh si mantengo un negocio con ellos, pero no creo que este sea el lugar mas adecuado para hablar sobre MIS negocios- dijo el rubio haciendo mayor entonación el la penúltima palabra.

-Toda la razón Sr. Malfoy, pero creo que lo mejor que puede hacer en este momento es ir a hablar con sus hijos- dijo el director alejándose de la camilla de Hermione y caminando hacia la salida

-Hijos?- pregunto Ron desconcertado

-eh? Yo dije hijos?- pregunto Dumbledore tocándose su larga barba- debe ser la edad Sr. Weasley- y salió de la enfermería.

Harry y Ron miraban de una manera un tanto extraña a Malfoy y se dieron cuenta que estaba nervioso, y realmente debería estar muy nervioso, porque para que a un Malfoy se le notara debía ser algo muy grave.

-mm donde estoy... Harry, Ron son ustedes?- pregunto Hermione desde la camilla en la cual estaba acostada

-HERMIONE- Gritaron ambos, y Lucius aprovechó ese instante para salir de la enfermería.

-shh no griten que estoy aquí- dijo Hermione muy confundida- que me ocurrió? Y Draco? Donde esta Draco? y el baile?-

-Hermione cálmate, pregunta de a una por favor!- le dijo Harry tratándola de calmar, algo que parecía imposible para los amigos de la castaña

-Voy a llamar a madamme Pomfrey- dijo Ron y salió corriendo.

-Dime Harry que me paso?- pregunto Hermione un poco mas calmada

-bebiste algo que te ocasiono que quedaras inconsciente...- dijo Harry mirando hacia otro lado, cosa que Hermione noto

-cua...cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

-2 semanas y media-

-Qué tome Harry?-

-Oh señorita Granger... que suerte gracias a Merlín que despertó- decía Madamme mientras se acercaba a una velocidad que parecía imposible para una persona de su edad y su "supuesto estado físico".

-Estoy bien... no se preocu...-pero Madamme no la dejaba terminar de hablar ya que le estaba aplicando un hechizo para ver su estado anímico.

Unos minutos después Draco y Ron entraron a la enfermería y al rubio le volvió el alma al cuerpo al ver a su chica sentada en la cama protestando como siempre.

-Me encuentro bien, enserio- decía Hermione mientras protestaba para que Madamme le deje de lanzar hechizos, y para que rápidamente termine de sacarle todos esos "enchufes" como ella decía que por cierto eran muy molestos. Hermione giro la cabeza para ver quienes se encontraban en la habitación y lo vio ahí... tan lindo como siempre, atento a todo lo que ella hacia y decía, parado a unos pocos metros mas atrás que sus amigos... tal vez para no llamar la atención o para no molestar.. pero en realidad no le importaba nada, lo único que quería era abrasarlo y besarlo todo lo que no había podido los últimos días por su estado.

Se levanto de la cama y corrió hasta él, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, o al menos con las que tenia en ese momento porque a pesar de que ella decía que se sentía bien, nadie puede estar TAN bien...

El le correspondió el abrazo y la levanto unos centímetros del suelo, el problema vino cuando Hermione volvió a apoyar sus pies en el suelo... sus piernas perdieron las fuerzas y por segunda vez (la primera fue en el baile) se desplomo en los brazos de su novio.

-Hermione... Hermione estas bien?- preguntaba Draco mientras la llevaba a la camilla otra vez

-Si si solo que no tendría que haberme levantado tan rápido.. creo..- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Me alegra saber que aun le queda un poco de conciencia...- dijo Madamme Promfey cruzada de brazos- lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse y dejar que la Srta Granger descanse-

Todos abandonaron la enfermería menos un rubio que se quedo esperando que Madamme Pomfrey no lo echara.

-Sr Malfoy creí dec...-

-Si lo se, pero me gustaría hablar con Hermione solo 5 minutos- dijo el acercándose a la mujer

-Pero...- seguía dudando la enfermera

-Solo 5 minutos y le prometo que la dejo descansar- decía el rubio

-Por favor- agrego esta vez Hermione desde la camilla

-De acuerdo solo 5- dijo alejándose de los jóvenes y cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

-Como te extrañee- dijo Draco sentándose en la camilla y abrazando a su novia.

-jaja enserio- dijo la castaña mostrando una gran sonrisa

-tenemos que hablar- dijo Draco alejándose un poco y poniéndose notablemente mas serio

-Qué ocurre- pregunto Hermione intrigada, sabia que lo que sea que Draco le tenia que decir era respecto a lo que había ocurrido en el baile y por ende no era nada bueno.

-Es mi culpa que ahora estés en la enfermería- dijo Draco

-eh? Draco de que estas hablando?- Hermione no entendía nada...

-Fue... fue mi padre el que te envenenó- dijo él y bajo la mirada. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber que decir, pues no se esperaba esa declaración en ese momento, a pocas horas de haber despertado.- Se que tal vez no es el momento adecuado... pero no quería que te enterases por otra persona-

-sinceramente no me esperaba que me dijeses esto...- hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo y ella volvió a hablar- y se que para ti debe ser difícil la situación... pero no quiero bajo ningún concepto que pelees con tu padre... en el caso de que no lo hallas echo aún-

-Lo que me estas pidiendo es completamente imposible... y lo sabes, el echo de que yo aun no halla "hablado" con mi padre es porque no he podido, el muy cobarde no se ha dignado a venir al colegio aún-

Ella lo miraba y veía que el no estaba como siempre, había adquirido nuevamente ese aspecto frío y pedante que tenia antes... se asustó.

-Draco, no voy a permitir que pelees con tu padre esto ca...-

-ya se... esto cada vez se pone mas peligros, y es por eso que esto se tiene que terminar yo no te puedo arriesgar de esta manera- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos, y viendo como los de ella se humedecían.

-NO! No me podes decir esto Draco... te das cuenta de.. de lo que me estas diciendo... yo no podría vivir sin...- Hermione no podía seguir hablando sentía que el aire le faltaba, y las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro.

Draco entendía que todo esto le afectaba a ella, pero sabia que era lo mejor, que ella de esa manera estaría más segura y aunque a el le doliera... tenían que alejarse ahora o en unos días.. pero tendrían que hacerlo al fin.

-Tranquilízate te va a hacer mal- le decía el mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-No me puedo tranquilizar... si te vas a ir, andate ya! porque después... después- Hermione estaba realmente dolida no podía creer después de todo lo que habían pasado esto se terminara así, ella en una camilla de la enfermería y el ahí sentado como si nada- va ser mas difícil para mi-

-te pensas que para mi no es difícil que yo estoy saltando de la alegría por esto, porque por si no lo sabias estoy tratando de protegerte de mi padre, Hermione, de mi padre- dijo el en un arranque de rabia. Ella se acerco a el hasta quedar a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia de sus labios...

-ya no me amas?- pregunto ella mirando ahora sus ojos. Draco sentía que en ese momento podía desfallecer... la tenia tan cerca que si no fuera porque estaban en la enfermería y porque ella había despertado hace unas horas, la hubiera echo suya en ese mismo instante.

-Porque me haces esto- dijo el acortando la distancia y besándola después de mucho tiempo para el, la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos otra vez era increíble.

-ejem ejem- Madamme Pomfrey estaba en el marco de la puerta

Draco y Hermione se fueron separando poco poco.

-Después seguimos hablando- dijo Draco, le dio un corto beso en los labios y se marchó

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o**

Draco estaba preocupado, muchas cosas le rondaban por su cabeza, estaba feliz porque Hermione había despertado, pero ahora tenia que ir a hablar con Blaise y Coralie, como sea tenia que sacarse esa duda que le carcomía el alma.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de las serpientes ellos estaban sentado en los sillones mas alejados de la entrada. El rubio se acerco casi corriendo.

-hola- les dijo ambos

-sabe todo- dijo Blaise mirando a Draco desde el sillón de cuero. Automáticamente Draco la miro y ella le mantuvo la mirada él se dio cuenta que ella tenia los ojos muy parecidos a los de su madre... eran celestes muy pero muy claros con chispitas verdes.

-Yo no se... no entiendo nagda- decía Coralie perturbada, a pesar de los meses que llevaba en el colegio aun no hablaba perfectamente Ingles. -Creo que voy a enviarles una carta a mis padres parga que me exgs... expliquen- dijo finalmente mirando a ambos slitherings y yéndose hacia los cuartos de las chicas.

-Hablaste con Hermione?- pregunto Blaise una vez que perdió de vista a la Rubia

-Si pero, siento que si la dejo me muero yo también- dijo Draco bajando la mirada bastante avergonzado por la declaración que le hizo a su amigo

-No puedo creer que seas vos el que hable así... cualquiera que te escuchase dirían que estas bajo un imperio- dijo Blaise con un toque de burla en la voz

-Voy a hacer como que no escuche eso si?- dijo Draco –Volviendo al tema de Hermione, no quiere saber nada se puso como loca y no pide hacer nada-

-y bueno que vas a hacer con tu padre, me dijeron que estuvo en el colegio hace un rato-

-QUÉ MI PADRE ESTUVO AQUÍ!-

**00o0o0o0o00o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione estaba acostada en la enfermería cuando vio que una lechuza blanca con pintitas negras se acercaba volando a gran velocidad hacia ella, y estiraba su pata para que Hermione le sacara la carta que tenia:

_Estimada Srta Granger,_

_Es un placer para nosotros informarle que usted ha sido elegida entre cientos de estudiantes para asistir al Colegio de Medimagia "Genration College", por sus excelentes calificaciones y por recomendación de Albus Dumbledore, director de el colegio Howarts de magia y hechicería. Esta beca tiene la duración un año y seis meses a partir del mes entrante_

_Esperamos con ansias su respuesta._

_Atte. Prof. Catherine _

_Mc cortney_

_Sub directora_

_De Generation College._

Hermione termino de leer la carta y no podía salir de su asombro, la habían escogido a ella para ir a ese colegio, que era uno de los más importantes de toda América, no podía creerlo, estaba tan feliz.

-Srta Granger veo que ya ha recibido la carta- dijo Dumbledore acercándose a Hermione

-Profesor no puedo creerlo- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa

-Piensa aceptar la propuesta?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Si claro, estas oportunidades se dan solo una vez en la vida- decía muy feliz Hermione

-Oh! Y supongo que el Sr. Malfoy se pondrá tan contento como usted- dijo Dumbledore mirando a la chica atra vez de sus anteojos de media luna

-Draco- susurro Hermione y toda su felicidad se esfumo en un instante

-Debo irme, espero que tome la decisión acertada, pero recuerde que como dijo usted estas oportunidades solo se dan una sola vez en la vida-

* * *

Hola de nuevoooo espero que les halla gustado... y me dejen reviews! please son super importantess! por fiss! no les cuesta nada clikear GO! y poner aun que sea me gusto o no me gusto con solo esas2 o 3palabritas ya me alegran el dia y ademas puedo mejorar la historia... ahh cierto ya faltan re poquitos caps para que termine el fic, como maximo seran 3 capitulos mas el epilogo! asii que ponganse las pilas y dejen reviews en los ultimos caps!

contestacionde los reviews!

mariajose: Graciasss muchas gracias no voy parar de agradecerte por el rr que me dejaste en el cap pasado. Espero que este cap tambien te halla gustado y me dejes un rr para saberlo! Mil perdones por no actualizar rapido! voy a tratar para la proxima hacerlo mas rapido!-chau

Rosana: Hola! Primero que todo gracias por habe dejado un rr! se te agradece mucho enserio! espero que te halla gustado este cap y me dejes un rr para saberlo!. Y respecto a lo de Hermione :) prometo no hacerla llorar tanto. :D BESOS-

Flor: hola amiguiss grax por pasar te keirooo muchooo! pasa mas seguido!

REVIEWss!


	13. Chapter 13

hooolaa! como andan? yo re felizzz estoy un año mas viejaa! hace unos poquitos dias cumpli 16! jaja bueno era solo para contarles...

vieron esta vez no tarde taaaanto no?

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 13.

-Tendrías que decírselo, es tu novio después de todo no?- le decía Ginny a Hermione

-Pero te das cuenta que no se por donde empezar... y además el ya no es como antes desde salí de la enfermería pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos y nada es igual- decía una triste castaña

ya habían pasado casi 2 semanas desde que Hermione había salido de la enfermería y había recibido la carta del Generation College.

La Griffindor simplemente no sabia ni como, ni cuando, decirle a Draco lo de la beca, y mucho menos ahora que el su relación con el rubio no era para nada favorable, Hermione sentía que cada vez se alejaban mas y no sabia que hacer para remediarlo...

-si en eso tenes razón... ya no se los ve tanto tiempo juntos- le decía la pelirroja mientras caminaban hacia las afueras del colegio.

-se que algo me esconde, que ahí algo que no se... pero no tengo idea que puede ser- dijo Hermione mientras pensaba cuales podían ser las razones

-tenemos que hablar- de repente se escucho una vos atrás de las griffindors, ellas se detuvieron al instante, era Draco

-después hablamos si?- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Ginny, la pelirroja se limito a asentir e irse

-podrías haberla saludado por lo menos no?- dijo la castaña esta vez dirigiéndose a Draco

-No viene a buscarte para que peleemos, solo quiero hablar- dijo el rubio agarrando de la mano a su novia y comenzando a caminar hacia los jardines.

-Bien- dijo Hermione deteniéndose en frente del lago y soltándose de la mano de Draco- de que tenemos que hablar?-

-quiero saber porque estas enojada- dijo Draco muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Hermione.

-Yo! Que razón tendría para estar enojada, acaso porque ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, o porque ya no hablamos nada, o tal vez porque el poco tiempo que tienes lo pasas con Zabini y Coralie... no.. no creo que sean razones para que una novia este enojada- Hermione estaba enojada, eso se notaba a leguas de distancia, ella solo utilizaba el sarcasmo cuando estaba verdaderamente enojada y este es el mejor ejemplo para demostrarlo.

-sabes que no me gusta que uses el sarcasmo con migo- dijo el Sly. Que comenzaba a enojarse

-Pues a mi me gustaría que pases mas tiempo con migo y sin embargo nada de eso ocurre- dijo ella dándole la espalda

-tienes razón fue mi culpa... pero todo tiene una explicación- dijo el acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura. Ella se dio vuelta y quedo en frente de el a escasos centímetros. -Me perdonas?- Hermione sonrío y acorto la distancia que había entre ambos.

-ya extrañaba eso- dijo la castaña cuando finalmente se separaron.

-ahora me tengo que ir- dijo el rubio mirando hacia otro lado

-Qué?- pregunto la Gry desconcertada

-tengo clase con Snape- dijo el rubio pero al ver la cara de la joven agregó- pero te espero a las 11 en la sala donde nos encontrábamos antes, te quiero adios-

-pero dra...- intento decir Hermione pero el rubio ya se había marchado

Una vez mas se había ido dejando a la Gry con una sola duda... cual era la explicación que tenia?. Odiaba cuando hacia eso pero, creí que nunca iba a poderle decir no a Draco.

Era raro que Draco halla citado a Hermione a esa hora y en ese lugar se suponía que desde que ya no se escondían de todos no hacia falta utilizar la sala de los menesteres.. que estaba tramando... o acaso el quería.. El quería pasar la noche con ella?

-Oh por dios!.- Murmuro Hermione. En ese instante supo que tenia que ir corriendo a hablar con Ginny.

00o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Linda manera de despedirte eh!- decía Blaise mientras caminaban hacia la clase de Snape

-no jodas Blaise- se notaba que el rubio no estaba de humor- no estoy para chistes estúpidos-

-si ya me di cuenta-

-Coralie donde esta?-

-y porque se supone que yo tendría que saberlo?-

-Eres el novio no?-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-

-Estas con ganas de fastidiarme no?-

-je un poco-

-Idiota-

Cuando entraron a la clase Coralie ya estaba sentada en un banco muy concentrada leyendo una carta. Los dos Sly. Se acercaron por detrás para leer lo que decía la carta, pero ella fue mas rápida y la doblo rápidamente.

-Ahora son curiosos?- pregunto la rubia

-simpre lo fuimos- dijo Blaise con una gran sonrisa

-tiene algo de malo? O decía algo que no querías que se entere ni tu hermano ni tu novio?- dijo Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Qué tu seas mi...-vacilo un poco Coralie y luego continuo- bueno tu ya sabes y que el sea mi novio, no significa que no pueda tener intimidad- dijo ella y miro hacia el frente porque Snape ya estaba allí.

00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No es que ella nunca halla pensado en.. bueno... en estar con Draco, solo que lo penso como un futuro un tanto lejano...

-Auch- había caído al piso estrepitosamente, había chocado con alguien

-Hermione lo siento es que estoy tan apurado que yo no te vi- decía un rubio

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, nunca te encuentro en la sala común- le dijo Hermione a Mat y sonrío al ver que el se sonrojaba.

-Es que no estoy durmiendo en la sala común- dijo en una voz casi inaudible, aunque Hermione escucho perfectamente- mañana vuelvo a Francia, mi abuela falleció esta mañana y mi madre quiere que este en el funeral-

-Oh lo siento- dijo Hermione apenada

-No no te preocupes casi no la conocí- dijo el- me tengo que ir de seguro ya llego tarde a la charla que van a dar en adivinación, tu no vas?

-No, no me interesa... no creo mucho en esa materia- dijo ella sonriendo y recordando que tenia que ir a hablar con Ginny

-ok... si no nos volvemos a ver gracias por todo- dijo el abrazándola, y ella correspondió su abrazo

-no ahí de que me encanto conocerte- dijo finalmente Hermione luego de que se separaran.

-adiós- dijo el y se alejo corriendo.

Hermione recordó que debía hablar con Ginny y rogaba que estuviera en la torre no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de la cena...

00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0

-Lo sabe- dijo una mujer de cabello rubio, entrando a una de las tantas habitaciones que habían esa vieja mansión.

-Te parece manera de entrar así Narcissa?- pregunto Lucius Malfoy

-No me interesa si no te gusta la manera que entro a MI habitación- dijo narcissa remarcando la penúltima palabra- lo único que me interesa ahora es que Caitlin sabe que es hermana de Draco... te dije que era un error aceptar que va...- la mujer cada vez estaba mas exaltada, hasta que lucius la freno y no la dejo terminar la frase

-COMO QUÉ SABE? COMO TE ENTERASTE?- lucius estaba mas que sorprendido, se suponía que nadie debía saber que esa niña existía.

-Aurora me mando una lechuza diciéndome Caitlin o Coralie como ellos le pusieron, les mando una carta diciéndoles que sabia todo, que sabia que ellos no eran sus padres- dijo Narcissa sentándose en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación.

-como se entero? Como m se entero?- lucius había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro con su bastón- no me quiero imaginar que me haría el señor oscuro si se enterara- agregó.

-Lucius te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Te preocupas por ti.. y la que esta en peligro es nuestra hija!- Narcissa no cabia en su enojo, no podía creer que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de ese hombre.

-Ella no tendría que haber existido... sinceramente no me preocupa en lo mas mínimo lo que le pase a esa mocosa...- seguía diciendo.

-voy a mandarle una carta a Draco- dijo la mujer levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-NO NI SE TE OCURRA- grito Malfoy desde apenas unos metros de la rubia- el no merece saber nada, esta junto a una sangre sucia impura, no me rece ni llevar nuestro apellido ni nuestra sangre-.

-Me importa muy poco lo que creas, Draco y Caitlin son mis hijos y voy a hacer lo que debí hacer hace 16 años... Me canse.. me canse de tus maltratos, de callarme siempre y hacer lo que vos quisieras, me canse Lucius!- y terminando con la ultima palabra Narcissa Malfoy se fue pegando un portazo que retumbo en toda la mansión, dejando a su esposo perplejo.

Ella se dirigió al subsuelo, nadie excepto Draco, los elfos y ella conocían esas mazmorras, no sabia que iba a ser de ella cuando tuviera que enfrentar nuevamente a Lucius, lo mas probable es que saldría muerta, pero antes de eso tenia que explicarle a sus hijos el porque uno de ellos había sido regalado.

_Queridos Caitlin y Draco,_

_Tal vez cuando lean esto yo ya no este acá... primero que todo quiero pedirles disculpas por tantos años de mentiras... a vos Caitlin por ocultarte tu identidad y a vos Draco por no haberte dicho la verdad por cobarde. Finalmente hoy después de 16 años me enfrente a su padre como debía haberlo echo mucho antes de que todo explotara. _

_Voy a ser breve porque no creo que Lucius tarde en encontrarme (a pesar de que no sabe de este lugar)Caitlin fue llevada con la familia L´soon porque el señor oscuro creía que la familia que utilizaría como mano derecha debía tener solo hijos varones, y cuando esa noche que yo los parí descubrimos que eran mellizos, Lucius inmediatamente mando unas cuantas lechuzas y en un par de horas los señores L´Soon estuvieron en la mansión... para llevarte Caitlin, solo pude tenerte en mis manos unas pocas horas. Esa es toda la verdad._

_Espero que sepan entenderme y perdonarme por mi cobardía._

_Los quiere_

Narcissa Black Malfoy 

Luego de escribir la carta y de ser enviada Narcissa pudo escapar fuera de Inglaterra, donde no volvería luego de 11 años, pero en ese momento nadie lo sabia

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0

Dos alumnas de la casa Gryffindor se hallaban hablando en uno de los cuartos...

-Es lo mas normal, quiero decir, hace cuanto llevan saliendo?- le decía una pelirroja a una castaña

-si... ya lo se... pero ese no es el problema... que pasa si hago el ridículo... no se- Hermione estaba sumamente nerviosa- y no solo es eso estas ultimas dos semanas fueron horribles casi no hablamos, sin contar que la semana que viene tengo que entregar el formulario del Generation College, pense que todo iba a cambiar cuando salí de la enfermería pero no... empeoro.

-todo se va solucionar, seguro por eso quiere "reunirse" contigo esta noche... además la semana que viene es tu cumpleaños y el...- pero la pelirroja no pudo terminar la frase.

-es cierto la semana que viene cumplo 17 años! Es increíble no?- dijo la castaña

-bueno vas a ir a ver a Malfoy?- pregunto Gin.

-si... peroo Gin.. que me pongo?-

* * *

Hola de nuevo... si ya se estuvo cortitoo perdonennn y el prox. capitulo tambien va a ser mas o menos cortito... pero muy interesante!..Al final junto con el epilogo van a ser 4 capitulos mas y si se TERMINO:) 

Contestacion de reviews!

Istel: Holaa! gracias por haber dejadoo un review en el cap anterior me alegro que te halla gustado y tambien espero que te guste este! besos-cuidate. Espero tu rr

Rosana: Primero que tdo Gracias! viste esta vez no tarde tanto como la anterior :D! no ahi problema si me queres dejar tu msn... por mi encantada! Espero que este cap tmb te halla gustadooo! besos-cuidate!

Karla M. Black: Hollaaa! que bueno que te halla gustado el cap anteriorr!Espero que este te hlla gustado tambien!Espero tu rr- besos byee

Claudia Granger: Clauuuuu! graciasss por dejar un rr! espero que este cap te halla gustadoo.. y espero con ansias tu rr! besos cuidate mucho niñaaaaa

yo : Hola... creo que esta vez tarde menos que la vez anterior no? espero

que este te halla gustado! espero tu rr byeeee


	14. Chapter 14

** Hoolaa! como estan? bueno sorry por haber tardado, pero creo que esta vez no tarde taantoo no? pero buenoo chicas esto esta llegando a su fin! este el anteultimo cap! pero bueno no las entretengo mas y lean.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling****

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 14**:_

Era increíble pensar que en tan solo unos minutos ella seria de el, de el y de nadie mas. Sabia que eso era una despedida, mas ella no, ella creía que a partir de ese momento todo mejoraría, que ellos volverían a ser los de antes los que compartían todo, los que hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche.

Caminaba lo mas rápido que tus tacones aguja lo permitían, ya iba veinte minutos atrasada, estaba nerviosa, aunque tratara de disimularlo.

Abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y a penas asomando la cabeza, todo estaba obscuro, y apenas podía caminar por miedo a chocarse con algo...

-lumus- escucho de una esquina, y tenues velas se encendieron dándole un color medio anaranjado a la habitación, debía reconocer que la habitación no era muy grande pero, estaba muy linda, la castaña penso eso cuando vio un gran ventanal con un pequeño balcón donde se podían ver las estrellas, las cuales esa noche estaban brillaban con mas intensidad por alguna razón.

Ella comenzó a buscar a Draco con la mirada, y tal cual unos meses atrás una sombra se despego de la pared acercándose a la tenue luz que había en ese momento. Hermione sonrío al mismo tiempo que Draco.

Todo lo que sucedió esa noche, la noche que se entregaron mutuamente, la noche que probablemente se despedirían para siempre, la noche que probablemente ninguno de los dos nunca olvidaría.

Hermione se despertó, eran las nueve de la mañana aproximadamente, toda la noche anterior había sido fantástica, el había sido tierno como no lo había sido desde hace mucho tiempo, la había besado como si fuera la ultima vez, la había abrazado tan fuerte que en un momento penso que se le iba a cortar la respiración pero no le importo, amaba a Draco mas que a su vida misma... y en ese momento calló en la cuenta de que Draco no estaba, y se levantó de golpe sentada en la cama encontró una nota:

No me busques DM 

Tan solo no me busques que significaba esto? Draco no estaba le había dejado una miserable nota que no explicaba nada... sencillamente Hermione no entendía nada.

Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió corriendo de esa habitación. Hacia la sala común para quitarse esa ropa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Draco tenia que salir lo mas rápido que pudiera del castillo según su madre habría un carruaje esperándolo en la puerta, Caitlin o Coralie, como quieran llamarla, no quiso irse de Howarts ella decidió que terminaría sus estudios allí y sobre todas las cosas con Blaise.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Hermione buscaba desesperadamente a Draco, ya había ido a casi todos los lugares posibles en el castillo solo le faltaba ir a las mazmorras. Pero allí no encontró a Draco si no que encontró a Blaise.

-Donde esta Draco?- pregunto secamente, Hermione no tenia un aspecto muy agradable ya que estaba toda despeinada, ojerosa y muy sencillamente vestida solo con unos jeans y un sweter ya que aun hacia frío.

-no te ves muy bien Granger, dormiste bien?- pregunto Blaise bastante serio

-NO TE INTERESA IMBECIL DECIE DONDE ESTA DRACO- la Gryffindor ya estaba fuera de sus casillas, estaba sumamente nerviosa

-no esta-

-QUÉ?-

-salió del castillo esta mañana- dijo Blaise y vio como Hermione abría los ojos desmesuradamente

-Cuando vuelve?- volvió a preguntar Mione, ahora un poco mas calmada

-no... no lo se-

-Como y a donde se fue?- A Hermione se le cristalizaron los ojos por las lagrimas

-Como no lo se... peor se que se fue a Italia- dijo el moreno mirando hacia otro lado

-es una broma no?- tenia la esperanza de que Blaise se riera y que Draco saliera de algún lugar de no sabia donde para besarla y abrazarla como la noche anterior. Pero al ver a Blaise tan serio y mirando hacia otro lado supo que no había ninguna broma. Salió corriendo desesperadamente por el mismo lugar donde Blaise la había visto venir, corría hacia su torre mientras que gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro, muchos de los alumnos ya comenzaban a comentar sobre la posible separación de Draco y Hermione, aunque ellos aun estaban ajenos a lo que verdaderamente había pasado.

Al llegar a su torre, corrió a su habitación y comenzó a escribir una carta dirigida a la sub-directora del Generation College, aceptando la beca que le habían propuesto hace una semanas atrás. Si el se había olvidado tan rápido de ella y había jugado con sus sentimientos, ella haría exactamente lo mismo.

Escucho que de golpe se abría una puerta:

-Qué ocurrió?- era Ginny

-se termino- dijo la castaña tirándose en la cama boca abajo

-Hermione que paso? Me dijo Dean que te vio corriendo y llorando por el pasillo- decía la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la cama de Hermione

-se fue a Italia... me dejo una simple nota y se fue- dijo Mione mirándola desde la cama con los ojos llorosos.

Ginny puso cara de no creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Es imposible.. quiero decir, te ama bueno te amaba.. bueno como sea- decía Ginny que parecía muy nerviosa y no sabia que hacer.

-era mentira... seguramente quiso acostarse con migo y dejarme como hizo con tantas otras- decía Hermione mientras que seguía llorando

-Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto la pelirroja acariciándole el cabello a su amiga

-acabo de mandar una carta al colegio que me quería dar una beca aceptando- dijo Hermione pero esta vez sentándose en la cama y secándose las lagrimas- no voy a llorar mas por el-

-me parece muy bien- dijo Ginny ayudándola a levantarse de la cama- vamos a arreglarte y vamos bajar a co...-

-no Ginny, te agradezco que quieras levantarme el animo, pero hoy no tal vez mañana o pasado, hoy esta todo muy reciente- dijo Hermione volviéndose a sentar en la cama

-entiendo, quieres estar sola verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja y la castaña asintió.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o**10 años mas tarde**0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

-Dra Granger, es imprescindible que nos ayude con este paciente- decía una mujer bastante joven de unos 23 o 24 años

-Oh Mandy por favor, mi turno termina en media hora, tan grave esta?- decía una Hermione notablemente mas cambiada ya no tenia el rostro de niña, si no que había pasado a tener el rostro de cualquier mujer de 26 años, su figura se conservaba, sus rulos ahora le llegaban un poco mas abajo del hombro, la castaña caminaba a la habitación del paciente junto a una aprendiz.

-de echo no sabemos que tiene, hace 15 días que esta inconsciente y...-

-15 DÍAS! A responsabilidad de que medimago esta este paciente?- preguntaba la castaña asombradisima, ya que estos casos no solían darse allí, es esa clínica tan prestigiosa de EE.UU.

-bueno esta a cargo del Dr. Spenser, pero el hoy no se presento, así que lo derivaron a nosotros- dijo finalmente Mandy mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

La cama del paciente estaba cubierta por cortinas

-Cuantos años tiene?- pregunto Mione refiriéndose al paciente

-mm creo que 26, pero aquí esta la ficha con sus datos- dijo la joven corriendo hacia una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de la camilla que arriba tenia unos papeles

-Si efectivamente tiene 26 años y se llama Lamb Sommers- Hermione se dirigió a la camilla y abrió las cortinas, aun mirando la ficha medica de Lamb- Veamos, eres Estadounidense pero estas radicado en Italia, mmm a ver que mas tienes grupo sanguíneo r h + y aaaahh...- Hermione había mirado al paciente y no era precisamente con lo que esperaba encontrarse.

-Dra Granger esta bien?-

-...-

-Dra?-

-El... que .. como.. llego acá? Que accidente tuvo?- Hermione apenas podía pronunciar palabra se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, y por el cual le costaba respirar-

-tuvo un accidente de transito, choco con su auto, yo no entiendo si son magos y pueden aparecerse... por que no lo hacen?-

-yo no me puedo hacer cargo de este paciente, lo siento Mandy- empezando a caminar hacia la salida

-No Dra. No hay nadie mas en este piso... por favor es preocupante que no halla despertado en 15 días- dijo reteniéndola

Hermione se quedo pensativa, después de todo ella estaba para curar y no para recordar lo que había pasado con el en el pasado, aunque no negaba que le gustaría saber porque se cambio el nombre, eso era algo que le intrigaba demasiado.

-de acuerdo yo le daré algunas pociones y lo mas probable es que despierte mañana por la mañana- dijo Hermione- Llamaron a algún familiar? Vino algún familiar?

-si hoy por la mañana estuvo la hermana y no se creo que un amigo- dijo mandy mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-hermana?-

-si es mas creo que son mellizos, son muy parecidos. Nos vemos Dra. Adiós-

Qué rayos estaba pasando acá, Malfoy tenia una hermana? Desde cuando? Porque se había cambiado el nombre?

Hermione mezcló algunas pociones y se lo aplico al suero que se conectaba por las vías sanguíneas.

-Espero que mañana me puedas contestar algunas preguntas "Lamb Sommers"- dijo Hermione y se fue.

**0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era un sábado soleado a pesar de estar en pleno invierno, ese día Hermione había decidido ir a la clínica solo para ver como había reaccionado y si por fin había despertado. Entro directamente a la habitación de el y vio que estaba hablando con Mandy mientras desayunaba.

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Mandy

-Buenos días Dra- dijo la joven

-Nos podrías dejar solos mandy?- pregunto la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa

-si si claro, hasta luego señor Sommer-

-Hasta luego- respondió el

-Buenos días Sr. Sommer o tal vez debería decir Malfoy, no se cual te gusta mas- dijo ella mirándolo de repente.

-Hermione.. yo no sabia que trabajabas acá además...- empezó diciendo el rubio, casi no había cambiado, bueno algo... lo normal se veía mas maduro, pero seguía con esos ojos grises y esa mirada penetrante.

-No me tenes que dar ningún tipo de explicación- dijo ella usando una voz indiferente- después de todo lo único que necesito sabes es como te sentís y si tenes algún familiar o algo para llamarlo y que te venga a buscar-

-si mi hermana y Blaise el numero es...-

-Perdón? Tu hermana? Desde cuando tenes hermana?- pregunto la castaña que seguía parada a unos dos metros de la cama con los brazos cruzados

-de toda la vida.. pero que la conozco hace 10 años- dijo el con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-Mama me dijiste que a las 11 nos íbamos y ya son once y diez- una niña de mas o menos 9 años había entrado por la puerta, mientras que sus rulos rubios se movían al compás de sus pasos.

-Tienes una hija?- pregunto Draco, que sentía como si un gran baldazo de agua fría hubiera caído sobre el... ella tenia una hija de mas o menos 8 o 9 años, lo había olvidado bastante rápido.

-Victoria te dije que te quedaras afuera- dijo la castaña regañando a su hija e ignorando olímpicamente a Draco

-ufaa- rezongó la nena y salió de la habitación.

-no sabia que tenias una hija- dijo el tratando de levantarse de la cama

-no tendrías por que saberlo y no te levantes tan rápido que puedes sufrir una recaída- dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Estas casada?- pregunto el sentándose de nuevo en la cama

-no te interesa- dijo ella y recordó lo que tanto le intrigaba- Porque cambiaste de nombre?-

-si tu me dices si estas casada yo te cuento por que me cambié el nombre- dijo el desafiándola y Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-de acuerdo nos encontramos mañana a las 9 de la noche en "Delicius", sabes donde queda?- pregunto la ex-Grif. El rubio asintió con la cabeza, y vio como Hermione se marchaba. Si definitivamente había cambiado y mucho, en los minutos que hablo con el nunca le había sonreído como solía hacerlo cuando tenían dieciséis, seguramente jamás le perdonaría el echo de que se halla ido sin ningún tipo de explicación, pero que mas podía hacer en ese momento?

Además el que ella halla aparecido no debería cambiar en nada su vida, ella seguramente tendría una feliz familia, y seguramente si el no hubiera chocado con su auto, y ella no lo hubiera visto, no se hubiera acordado de el...

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o**

-PERO QUIÉN ES?- hacia aproximadamente 15 minutos que la pequeña rubia insistía con esa misma pregunta.

-ya te dije victoria, es un ex compañero del colegio... y deja de insistir, si?- decía Hermione a su hija mientras buscaba algo para ponerse esa noche.

-no me dices nada con eso- repetida la niña mientras saltaba en la cama

Su hija, era lo único que le quedaba, lo único por lo que se levantaba día a día, realmente no sabia que es lo que ella iba hacer cuando el año siguiente ella entrara a Howarts...

-vix, deja de saltar en la cama y termina de hacer las mismas preguntas-

-Pero yo quiero saber yo quiero saberrr- decía Victoria.

RINGGG

Hermione ignoro a su hija y fue abrir la puerta.

-Hola Vix- dijo una señora de avanzada edad y bajita, tocándole la cabeza a la niña

-Hola Lorein- dijo la niña mientras le sonreía a la anciana

-No creo que vuelva muy tarde, pero por favor que se acueste temprano y que no como dulces- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Lorein, ella había cuidado a Victoria desde que era un bebe.

-Si Hermione no te preocupes- dijo la Lorein

-mama- dijo Victoria dirigiéndose a su madre

-que sucede- pregunto Hermione buscando su cartera

-cuando cumplirás tu promesa?- pregunto la niña mirando a su madre

-perdón?- Hermione sabia de lo que Victoria le hablaba pero ese no era el momento.

-mama, me dijiste que antes de entrar a Howarts me mostrarías quien es mi padre, y no acepto un no por respuesta- dijo Vix, sin duda alguna esa niña se parecía a su padre, esa manera arrogante de hablar le hacia acordar a el, sin duda también se parecía a ella no había cosa que no quisiera saber.

-No voy a romper mi promesa Victoria pero no creo que sea momento de hablar- dijo Hermione bastante seria, mientras sonreía porque finalmente había encontrado su cartera

-nunca es momento de hablar- dijo Victoria mirándola con cara de inocente

-piensa vix, eres muy inteligente, tu crees que este es el momento de hablar, cuando yo quede en salir a cenar un con compañero, creo que este tema conlleva varias horas de conversación, no?- dijo Hermione sentándose en el sillón y mirando a victoria a los ojos, esos ojos que a pesar de no tener el color del padre su mirada era igual.

-debo irme- dijo esta vez la castaña primero mirando a Lorein y luego a su hija

-adiós mama- dijo Victoria y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, para luego irse a su cuarto

-adiós swetheart- dijo Hermione y se acerco a Lorein

-adiós Lorein- dijo Hermione agarrando su capa que estaba en el perchero al lado de la puerta

-Es el no?- dijo la nana de Vix

-que?- pregunto Hermione desconcertada

-el es la razón por la cual viniste a vivir a EEUU- dijo la nana

-si- dijo la ex – Griff

-Cuando se lo vas a decir a vix-

-no lo se- dijo negando con la cabeza- pero no creo que pueda ocultarlo por mucho tiempo mas-

-es tarde- dijo Lorein señalando el reloj

-lo se, adiós- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a la nana

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0**

Porque tardaba tanto, será que ella no iba a ir, el rubio ya no sabia que pensar.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde, ahí veces que mi hija es imposible- dijo la castaña sentándose.

-tu hija... entonces si estas casada- dijo el rubio mirándole la mano y notando que allí no había anillo.

-No no estoy casada- dijo ella, que diablos estaba haciendo se suponía que le debía decir que si estaba felizmente casada... ah dios! La iba volver loca

-com.. como que no estas casada- decía Draco desconcertado

-Porque te cambiaste el nombre? Porque te fui...- pero fue interrumpida

-Qué van a ordenar?- dijo un hombre de unos 50 años

-creo que estaría bien si pedimos sushi?- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Hermione para pedir su aprobación, y ella se limito a asentir

-para tomar?- volvió a preguntar el mozo

-yo quiero agua mineral- dijo Hermione.

-traiga champan también- dijo Draco sin mirar a la castaña

y el mozo se retiró.

-No me contestaste- dijo Hermione

-es una larga historia- dijo el tratando de evadirla

-tengo tooda la noche- dijo ella sonriendo inocentemente

-de acuerdo- dijo el y continuo- Cuando me fui a Italia, escapando de mi padre yo...-

-Y de mi- agrego Hermione.

-no de ti no- dijo Draco negando- era necesario que te alejaras de mi, no podía permitir que algo mas te pasara, ya había sido suficiente con el baile de Navidad-

-Esa tenia que ser mi decisión Draco- dijo ella a medida que cada vez se alteraba mas y mas.

-baja la voz- pidió el abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos

-lo siento- dijo bajando la mirada y sonrojándose

-bueno como te decía me fui de Inglaterra tratando de iniciar una nueva vida, y para que mi padre no me encontrara cambie mi nombre- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos. -seguís enojada?-

-No me dejaste elegir, me dejaste sola en el peor momento, con una estúpida nota que decía no me busques, como crees que me sentí?- pregunto Hermione con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas.

-Blaise me dijo que te pusiste muy mal cuando te dijo y que también te fuiste a estudiar al exterior- dijo el

-lamento mucho haberte echo sufrir- dijo Draco.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, si pensaba que con un simple lamento mucho haberte echo sufrir todo iba a estar todo arreglado estaba muy equivocado. Ella estaba perdiendo toda la paciencia que tenia y muy pronto explotaría

-Yo lamento mucho haberme acostado contigo esa noche, y no sabes como me arrepentí después- dijo ella con mucho resentimiento

-Yo no me arrepiento- dijo el mirándola a los ojos y tratando de saber que era lo que ella pensaba en ese momento

-Claro, vos no tenias razones para arrepentirte pero yo con 17 años tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hij...- lo había dicho, se quedo callada por el simple echo de haberle dicho, que a pesar de que 10 años había pasado aun algo los unía. Luego de unos segundos ella se levanto y salió corriendo. No tenia nada que hacer ahí.

Por su parte Draco no salía del shock, tenia una hija, el ex – Slitherin seguía sentado en el mismo lugar donde había permanecido toda la noche, y bajo la mirada expectante de los otros comensales que estaban en el lugar. Pero luego de unos segundo que a las demás personas que lo miraban le parecieron horas, el rubio se levanto y dejo unas cuantas libras por una comida que ni siquiera estaba lista, y salió corriendo por la misma puerta por la que Hermione había salido hacia unos pocos minutos atrás.

Al salir miro hacia ambos lados y vio como una castaña estaba parando un taxi, saco las llaves de su auto y la siguió.

-PUM PUM, Hermione abre esta puerta en este mismo instante!- gritaba Draco desesperado mientras golpeaba la puerta del departamento de Hermione

* * *

Hoolaa de nuevo... y como estuvo? si ya se cambioo todo, sinceramente cuando empeze a escribir este fic no pense tomaria este rumbo, pero bueno ya ven me agarro un momento de locura y quedo esto espero que les halla gustado. Bueno el prox, capitulo es el final! asii que pleasee dejen reviews!

Contestacion de Reviews:

yo: bueno primero que todo gracias por haber dejado rr! y perdon por no haber actualizado muy rapidoo, espero que sepas entenderme... :) Espero que te halla gustado este cap y dejes un rr, diciendo haber que te parecio.-besos-cuidate-

mariajose: HoollaaA! gracias por el rr del cap anterior, espero que este cap tmb te halla gustado y espero que dejes un rr para saberlo. muchos besoss-cuidate!  
byeee

eli: Gracias por el rr anterior! y si aqui estoy de nuevo subiendo un capitulo... Ojala que te halla gustadoo- espero tu rr! chauuu besos

ChicaMalfoy: Holitass! buenoo gracias por dejar rr! espero que este cap te halla gustado... y me dejes otro rr! bye- cuidate!

pleaseee dejen reviewsss


	15. Chapter 15

Hoolaa! y bueno el ultimo cap llegoo espero que les guste! y que me digan si quieren un epilogoo! no las/os entretengo mas ! leann y dejen rr!

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K Rowling

Capitulo 15:

-PUM PUM, Hermione abre esta puerta en este mismo instante!- gritaba Draco desesperado mientras golpeaba la puerta del departamento de Hermione.

-No no andate, vas a despertar a todo el piso Draco por favorr!- decía la castaña, pero con la voz mas baja

-NO! QUIERO CONOCER A MI HIJA.. ABRE ESTA PUERTAA- decía mientras que varios vecinos se asomaban a sus puertas para ver que es lo que ocurría.

Hermione abrió un poquito la puerta y vio que varios vecinos comenzaban a quejarse.

-ven entra y deja de hacer escándalos- dijo Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada. Draco entro sonriente, no había perdido la habilidad de que se haga lo que el quería. Con lo primera imagen que se encontró fue una anciana abrasando a una niña rubia (su hija).

Vix miraba a su madre y a su padre simultáneamente, no entendía nada.

-Creo que yo me iré a dormir- dijo la nana mientras desaparecía de la sala. Hermione camino hacia su hija que se encontraba delante de un sillón y la sentó junto a ella

-Draco siéntate- le dijo la castaña mientras le señalaba un sillón enfrente del que ella y Victoria estaban sentadas. Draco asintió.

Hubo varios minutos incómodos en los cuales ninguno de los tres sabia que decir.

-BIEN! Alguien que hable por favor, alguien que me explique porque nunca lo conocí- dijo señalando a Draco- y porque no lo dejabas entrar- ahora dirigiéndose a Hermione. Draco sonrío al ver el parecido con el de su hija al hablar.

-Draco nunca supo que yo estaba embarazada cuando vine a vivir a Estados Unidos- dijo Hermione mirando a su hija.

-porque? Por que no le dijiste?- pregunto la rubia media escandalizada por el comportamiento de su madre

-Porque el ya no estaba en Inglaterra cuando yo lo supe- seguía hablando Hermione

-que? La dejaste... no la querías?- Draco no podía creer que una nena de casi 10 años estuviera haciendo esas clases de preguntas y con tanta madures, era igual a Hermione en ese aspecto.

-Me fui para proteger a tu madre, tal como ella lo dijo no sabia que existías, y tampoco sabia de que ella **tenia planes de irse a estudiar al exterior**- dijo Draco y remarcando las ultimas palabras y mirando a Hermione.

-No me mires de esa manera- le recrimino Hermione a Draco- no te podía decir, bueno en realidad no encontraba la manera de decírtelo. Yo no queria irme, pensaba renunciar a la beca, pero al levantarme esa mañana y saber que te habías ido por tiempo indeterminado supe que tenia que hacerlo.-

-Fue todo una gran confusión... pero todavía no entiendo por que te fuiste?- dijo Vix mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con que su, hasta ese momento, único hijo estuviera saliendo con... con .. bueno con-

-con una sangre-sucia- dijo rápidamente Vix mirando a Draco al que parecía que se le saldrían sus ojos de las órbitas

-Victoria Granger, que es esa manera de hablar?- le dijo Hermione sumamente exasperada -En este tipo de situaciones te das cuenta que es hija tuya- dijo esta vez la castaña mirando al rubio, el cual solo se limito a sonreír

-es preferible que digas hija de muggles- dijo Draco mirándola

-ya lo se... es que no se me ocurría otra palabra, perdón- dijo mirando a ambos. Hubo otros varios minutos en los que aparentemente nadie sabia que decir, Hermione no estaba precisamente en esa situación si no que no creía lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes en su departamento

-de acuerdo.. que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo Hermione finalmente mirando a su hija, que en esos instantes se había quedado dormida

-creo que es mejor que te vallas y mañana a la tarde cuando salgo del trabajo hablemos- dijo Hermione parándose del sillón y viendo como Draco se acercaba

-Porque no podemos hablar nosotros solos... creo que quedaron cosas sin resolver hace 10 años- dijo el acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la castaña

-no Draco no quedo nada por resolver- dijo Mione poniendo sus manos en el pecho del rubio intentando alejarlo de ella. Era increíble después de tantos años se seguía sintiendo como una estúpida adolescente cuando estaba en los brazos de el.

-un beso solo eso te estoy pidiendo- dijo Draco acercándose aun mas si eso era posible, mientras que Hermione miraba el piso como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo.- por favor- dijo el por ultima vez levantándole el rostro para que lo mirara.

Ella acorto los últimos centímetros que quedaban entre ambos y fundiéndose en un dulce y apasionado beso.

-ahh con que esto es lo que hacen cuando yo me duermo eh- Draco y Hermione se separaron al instante, Hermione estaba sonrojada de sobremanera y Draco sonreía mientras miraba a su hija- si ya se llevan bien puedes quedarte a dormir acá-

-Lo siento Victoria, pero creo que aun es demasiado pronto, con tu madre todavía tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- dijo Draco mirando a Hermione.

-Draco tiene razón vix- dijo Hermione mientras que sus mejillas volvían a un tono normal- Es mejor que el **valla** a su departamento

-Puedo ir yo con el?- pregunto inocentemente la rubia. Y sus padres la miraron asombrados

-emm bueno ehh si tu madre no tiene problema... yo supongo que si- dijo Draco primero mirando a vix y luego a Hermione

-no se si sea apropiado hace muchos años que no veo a Draco, no se con quien vive ni donde...y... no me miren con esa cara- dijo Hermione al ver que su hija y Draco mirándola con cara de cachorro mojado.

-mm buenoo emm vivo con mike que tiene 4 años... vivo a cinco cuadras de aquí, en las two towers, estoy acá hace dos semanas por negocios, ocasionalmente Blaise y Caitlin me viene a visitar mm no se que mas decirte- dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa

-un momento quien es mike? Tienes un hijo?- pregunto Hermione intrigada

-ehh no mi perro... es un cocker desde chico quise uno pero mi madre nunca me dejo- dijo Draco

-y Caitlin?-

-mi hermana-

-Hasta lo que yo recuerdo no tenias hermana, claro a menos que hayas adoptado una, pero creo que no se puede-

-emm no creo que no se puede adoptar, lo descubrí algunos meses antes de irme a Italia y vos la conoces, solo que al que igual que vos no encontré el momento justo para decírtelo- dijo el rubio y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada

-emm parece que no es el momento de hablar de eso no?- dijo Victoria tratando de disuadir el tema, al ver que sus padres comenzarían a pelear nuevamente

-si tenes razón hija, andate a dormir- dijo Hermione

-NO! Quiero ir a la casa de Draco... tengo derecho!- dijo la niña mientras se iba corriendo hacia la biblioteca de la casa, y volvía con un libro- ves acá lo dice articulo 45... fíjate- dijo poniéndole la constitución en las manos de Hermione.

-No hace falta, Victoria tenes que entender que todavía es muy pronto para que vallas a la casa de Draco- decía Hermione tratando de explicarle a su hija

-pero es mi padre- rezongaba la niña

-Hermione, no soy un criminal. Pero Victoria tu madre tiene razón aun es muy pronto, tu madre te quiere cuidar- dijo Draco agachándose a la altura de Vix

-de acuerdo adiós- dijo Vix y se marcho a su habitación enojada.

-Ya se le pasará- dijo Hermione al ver que Draco no comprendía muy bien la situación.

-mañana las paso a buscar, me gustaría mostrarles unos campos que compre la semana pasada- pregunto Draco

-Yo mañana salgo a las dos de la tarde. Vix se queda con Lorein si queres pasarla a buscar a ella primero y después me buscas a mi- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta

-de acuerdo haremos eso- dijo Draco dándole un corto beso en los labios a la castaña, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Hermione estaba confundida, toda esa situación le recordaba cuando tenia 16 años y que no estaba segura de querer estar con Draco de nuevo por miedo a salir lastimada, pero esta vez no solo ella corría el riesgo, sino que su hija también... esta vez tenia miedo por Victoria.

**000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o0o000oo00oo0o0o00o0**

Estaba en camino para ir a buscar a Victoria, hacia menos de 24 horas que sabia que tenia una hija, era como si una nueva vida se le hubiese formado en menos de un día. Sabia que Hermione no lo perdonaría tan fácil, pero anoche se dio cuenta de que ella no lo había olvidado aún.

-Hola vengo a buscar a Vix- dijo Draco a la misma anciana que había conocido la noche anterior

-si pase Sr. Malfoy, mientras llamo a Victoria- dijo Lorein mientras desaparecía por un pasillo que había en el departamento. Era obvio que Hermione había utilizado algún tipo de hechizo para agrandar el departamento, porque de afuera no se veía tan grande. En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Hola Draco- dijo Victoria acercándose a su padre. A Draco le hubiera gustado que le dijese papá pero entendía que aun era demasiado pronto.

-Hola vix- dijo el rubio tocándole la cabeza

-nana nos vamoss!- grito vix y al instante Lorein estaba parada al lado de ella. Se notaba a leguas que Lorein no confiaba en Draco.

-ten mucho cuidado mi niña- dijo lorein.

-Es mi hija y no haría nada que la pusiera en peligro- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y tomando de la mano a Vix

-Eso espero Sr. Malfoy- dijo Lorein

Ambos rubios bajaron por las escaleras del edificio ya que el ascensor esta roto.

-No entiendo por que te trata mal Lorein- pregunto Vix subiendo al auto

-ponte el cinturón de seguridad- señalo Draco y vix asintió- Supongo porque las quiere mucho a tu madre y a ti y no quiere que nada les pase-

-Es raro ella siempre es muy amable con todos- dijo la rubia

-no lo dudo-

-Draco, crees que mi madre se quiera quedar aquí en EEUU contigo.. porque yo no tengo ninguna intensión de ir a Inglaterra-

-a inglaterra? Tu madre quiere volver a Inglaterra?- pregunto Draco desconcertado

-si dice que seguramente me llegara la carta de Howarts y quiere que yo valla a ese colegio, pero tal vez si tu y ella vuelven a estar juntos ella ya no quiera irse- dijo Vix

-Es que aquí no ahí nada que la retengo, ni siquiera yo, yo tengo que volver a Inglaterra en una semana- dijo Draco

-Draco por aquí no es la clínica donde trabaja mi mamá- dijo Vix al ver que se alejaban del camino

-Lo se... es que antes de ir por tu madre quiero que conozcas a unas personas muy especiales- dijo Draco estacionando el auto frente a un gran edificio- toma mi mano fuerte y no me sueltes vamos a aparecerenos- Ella asintió

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento Draco toco la puerta y Vix dijo:

-odio como se siente aparecerse... casi me quedo sin aire!-

-lo se al principio no es muy agradable- dijo Draco

-No lo puedo creer! Draco ella es tu hijaaa! Ahiii- dijo una chica de unos 26 años rubia, con el pelo muy lacio y finito- Blaiseee! Vino Draco- dijo mientras los hacia pasar y ella corría a buscar a blaise

-vix ella es mi hermana, Caitlin- dijo Draco- esta un poco loca- Vix sonrío

-es muy lindo su departamento... pero quien es Blaise-

-El es Blaise- dijo Draco mientras Blaise salía de una habitación muy sonriente, seguía igual que siempre, el era el que menos había cambiado de las personas que conocía de Howarts.

-Hola... victoria no?- dijo Blaise acercándose a ella.

-sip- dijo la pequeña rubia

-es muy parecida a Draco- esta vez hablo Caitlin muy sonriente- y a mi solo que ella tiene rulos... como Hermione-

Vix miraba todo muy asombrada, no podía creer que todo esto le estuviese pasado a ella, siempre creyó que ese tipo de cosas pasaban en los cuentos

-Cuando volves a Inglaterra Caitlin?- pregunto Draco a la rubia mas grande

-para el cumpleaños de mama, creo que es en dos semanas-

-ahí algo que tenemos que decirte- dijo Blaise, y Draco los miro extrañado, ya conocía esas miradas, eran las mismas de cuando el descubrió que estaban saliendo.

-estoy embarazada- dijo Caitlin sonriendo

-que?O.o- dijo Draco, de todas las cosas que se esperaba esa, sin duda, era la ultima

-Dracoo voy a tener un primo o primaa! Mi familia se esta agrandando cada vez mas, en un día obtuve un padre, un par de tios y ahora un primo, si esto sigue así a fin de año no voy a poder acordarme el cumpleaños de todos!- dijo Vix y todos rieron

-vix es mejor que nos vallamos tu madre odia esperar- dijo Draco y se acerco a Blaise- felicidades-

Blaise sabia que Draco no era lo suficientemente abierto como para decirle algo mas que felicidades.

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Hacia 15 minutos que deberían haber llegado, y si Draco se había llevado a su hija y jamas la volvía a ver. OH POR DIOS! Hermione tienes que dejar de pensar en eso, Draco jamas haría eso- pensaba la castaña y se tranquilizo al ver un auto gris en el cual iban un par de rubios... eran ellos.

Victoria bajo del auto y saludo a su madre y luego volvió a subir, pero en el asiento de atrás.

-Porque tardaron tanto?- pregunto Hermione cuando ya estaba en el auto y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad- ya me estaba preocupando

-Qué pensaste que me llevaría a Victoria y jamas la volverías a ver?- pregunto Draco sonriendo

-jaja- Hermione río nerviosa- claro que no, Draco, solo pense que les podría haber pasado algo-

-no mami, sabes que voy a tener un primito o primita nuevo- dijo Victoria a su madre.

-y como es eso?- dijo Hermione mirando a Draco

-Caitlin esta embarazada- dijo Draco

-sabias que Caitlin tiene el mismo color del pelo igual que el de Draco y el mío solo que ella no tiene rulos- dijo Victoria emocionada

Antes de que Hermione empezara a gritar de que porque no le habían pedido permiso para ir a ver a Blaise y a Caitlin, que por cierto no sabia quien era, Draco hablo.

-fuimos solo media hora para que Vix conociera a sus tios- dijo Draco

-Draco me podrían haber pedido permiso no?- dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño

-si lo sabemos pero, bueno fue una decisión de ultimo momento- dijo Draco posando una mano en la pierna de Hermione mientras la otra la mantenía en el volante, pero Hermione muy lentamente se la sacó.

-ahii mama no te enojes- decía Victoria, y Hermione solo suspiro

-ya estamos llegando dijo Draco- mientras comenzaban a entrar en un boulevard de arboles, que al final se veía una gran mansión.

Pasaron toda la tarde en el nuevo campo que había comprado Draco, victoria y Hermione habían quedado fascinadas. Esa tarde se dedicaron a contarse todo lo que había pasado en los últimos diez años. Draco les dijo que su padre se había suicidado en Azkaban luego de que lo habían apresado y que la fortuna Malfoy había quedado en manos de su madre, Caitlin y el.

-AL final ayer no me dijiste quien es tu hermana y quien es Caitlin?- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en el pasto frente al lago, en ese momento Vix estaba andando en caballo, así que Draco y Hermione quedaron solos.

-como te dije ayer vos la conoces, es Cailtlin, vos la conoces por Coralie- Draco se calló para ver la reacción de Hermione, y se sentó junto a ella

-Coralie, la francesa?- preguntó Hermione anonadada

-aja- afirmo Draco- mi padre la dio en adopción, apenas nació... somos mellizos y ella es mas grande que yo por 3 minutos y hasta ese momento mi padre no se imaginó que mi madre tuviera mellizos, claro 3 minutos después me dio a luz a mi-

-Pero no entiendo, que razones tendría tu padre para no querer a uno de sus hijos? Es decir porque ella y no tu?-

-ella por ser mas grande que yo heredaría la mayor parte de la fortuna Malfoy, mi padre no podía permitir que una chica heredara, además claro, que en esos tiempos Voldemort había dicho que si mi padre tenia un solo hijo varón seria su mano derecha, por esa razón también mi padre nunca se arriesgo a tener mas hijos-

-Es patetico, y Caitlin cuando lo supo?- pregunto la castaña consternada

-ese mismo año que con Blaise lo averiguamos, meses y meses de noches sin dormir para llegar a la familia- dijo el rubio

-nunca me contaste nada- dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga, y el la abrazó.

-alguna vez nos podremos dar una segunda oportunidad?- pregunto el rubio mirando aún el lago

-segunda?- dijo Hermione sonriendo- a mi me parece que ya seria la tercera o cuarta-

-jaja que graciosa- dijo sarcásticamente Draco

-no se Draco, por lo pronto, y lo único que tengo organizado en mi vida es volver a Inglaterra, buscar a harry y ron saber de ellos. Hace 10 años que no los veo- dijo ella con melancolía

-Vix no quiere ir a Inglaterra- dijo el muy lentamente

-ya te lo dijo- afirmo la castaña- tendrá que hacerlo quiero que estudie en Howarts-

-es bastante terca, no se a quien me recuerda- dijo el rubio sonriendo, parándose y ofreciéndole la mano para que ella también se levantara.

-jaja tal vez a ti- dijo ella aceptando su mano- tal vez si fuéramos los tres juntos ella quiera ir-

-mmm así que ahora la srta. Hermione quiere una segunda, tercera, cuarta, o cuanta sean, oportunidad?- dijo Draco atrayéndola hacia el, ella sonrío

-puede ser, aunque no creo ser yo la que tenga que pedir disculpas por haberme ido sin decir nada o no Sr. Malfoy o sr. Sommer tal vez le guste mas?-

-jajaj en realidad no me gustan ninguno de los dos.. prefiero Draco y tiene razón srta. Usted podría perdonarme?- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos y acercándose mas a sus labios y besándola.

-creo que si me das otro de esos estoy segura que si-

THE END

* * *

SE TERMINO! despues de creo 6 meses se termino, realmente estoy muy feliz de haber concluido este fic, que fue el primeroo! apesar de que a medida que lo iba escribiendo, subia algunos one-ahoot, este fue el primero! 

Espero que les haya gustado este cap y que me dejen reviews, para saber si hago un epilogo que ya lo tengo echo pero, asi que si quieren que lo suba me dejan un rr y me lo dicen...:)

Contestacion de reviews!

Black r0se14: Holaaaa! bueno ya te deje la contestacion! pero bueno me parecio que tambiente tenia que agradecer aca asi que GRACIAS! cuidate !

yo: hola gracias por tu rr, hubiera estado bueno que me digas que era lo que le faltaba al fic asi lo podia cambiar o agregar :) besos-cuidate!

eli: hollllaaaaAA! gracias por el rr del cap psado ! la verdad me alegra mucho que te halla gustado espero que este final tambien y ya sabes si queres el epilogo! no tenes nada mas que hacer que dejarme un rr piendolo! muchos besitosss chauuu

ChicaMalfoy: holaa primero que todo gracias por tu review! espero que este cap te halla gustadoo! besos-chauuu

Silviota: holaa buenoo ya te deje la contestacion del rr del cap pasado, pero tambien queria que aparezcas por aca! asiii de nuevoo muchas graciasss! besos-cuidate!

Claudia Granger: Holaaa clauuu! bueno nenaaa ya te deje la cont. en reply pero igual muchas muchas gracias ! por pasarr a dejar rr! espero que te halla gustado el fic!-besos

mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer: hola! buenoo priemroo que todo gracias por haber dejado un rr el cap pasado! y si te entiendo, yo tambien estoy de vacaciones y ahora que ya termine el fic, me voya a aburrir demasiadoo( bueno no tanto soy media exagerada :P) jajaj bueno nena espero que dejes rr ahora para saber que te parecio el fianl! besos-cuidate!

danita granger: holaa buenoo espero que te halla gustrado el final y que se hallan aclarado tus dudas con respecto a Lucius! Gracias por tu rr y espero otro para saber que te parecio el final!- besos-cuidate!

mariajose : hollaa bueno creo que fue el cap que menos tarde en actualizar!espero que te halla gustadoo y me dejes un rr para saberlo! ahh cierot.. graciaspor el rr del cap pasadoo!-cuidate muchoo -chauuu

Buenoo les queria agradecer a todas las chicas que me dejaron rr a lo largo

de todo el fic:

-Mica

-Mariajose

-Danita Granger

-mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer

-Claudia Granger

-Silviota

-ChicaMalfoy

-eli

-yo

-Balck R0se14

-Karla m. Black

-Rosana!

-iSTEL

-fLOR!

-Yas10

-Pachyblur

-Areli-pm

-Lucia boggiano-Sakura

-Angie

-Dani(pornostar)--> te quiero muchoo amigitaaa

-Meilin Malfoy

-Nati

-Esti

-Celia

-Danita

-Dark Angel Love

-Isa

-beautycien hp

-camy

-Arcne

MUCHAS GRACIAS!

--->mOn


End file.
